Chance Meeting
by mattsey22
Summary: Actress Delta MacIntosh never expected to meet the man of her dreams, especially after she had sworn off men for 6 years this tall dark & handsome man named Norman Reedus might just be able to change her opinion. I own nothing but my character, things do get racy but I can only go as high as rated M so if easily offended please don't read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I must be crazy, I'm at a party where I only know the birthday boy, I suppose it's good for networking that's what half of these parties end up being, well I needed a break being a single mum is hard sometimes you need a break, I wasn't going to come tonight I'm only here because Sean Patrick was one of my good friends, I don't have a lot being from Australia I've never really done that whole hang with rest of the Aussie artists here in Hollywood, mostly they are up themselves or look down on me as I used to be a singer before I switched to acting, which was purely by chance I was looking for an agent and who is now my agent on his table was a script for house of 1000 corpses, I asked what this was and he said some shitty horror movie I asked may I read it and the rest is as they say history.

I stepped outside to catch my breath I'm not really big on crowds, there was a dark haired man on the balcony smoking, "sorry you don't mind do you?"

"No I don't mind, I don't smoke but I don't mind. So how do you know the birthday boy?"

"Oh we go back years about 6 how about you?

"About the same that would be 1999 right?"

Yep, Well I'm Norman Reedus and you are?

Delta Macintosh, pleasure to meet you Norman? So what were you in with SP?

Seriously? You've never seen boondock saints?

No, should I? Well at that time 1999 I had a bit on like having a baby. I don't watch a lot of movies mostly I watch a lot of horror ones thou you do look familiar; I know it will come to me where I've seen you before.

So when did you have your child what's its birthday?

October 14th in ten days.

Wow, that's my son's birthday that's pretty cool. What you'd have?

A daughter named Kassandra with a K

What's your son's name?

Mingus

That's an interesting name where's it from?

As jazz musician I liked

Nice, I just got mine from a movie how unoriginal, so is he with your wife tonight?

He's with he's mother I'm single how about you?

Oh very single. He laughed "did I just say that?"

Yeah you did, you want to go inside I need a drink

Sure.

So that's where you've been hiding Delt, I see you've met one of my best buds in the whole world, Norman you been nice to delta?

Yeah he has been a gentleman, we just talked Sean Patrick how much have you had to drink mister?

How much you had to drink?

Nothing, you know the last time I did drink I ended up with a baby can't have that happen again can I? And with that Sean Patrick was gone off to cause trouble with someone else.

So you wanna explain that?

About Kassandra's dad?

Just over six years ago I was at a party like this and my drink got spiked and well you can guess the rest, actually I need a drink want one?

Yeah sure you buying?

Hell no, Sean can it's he's fault.

Oh shit I know where I know you.

Where I dying to know where you've seen me from?

Blade 2 I love that movie scud wasn't it, I loved scud, powderpuff watching, donut eating douchebag but I'd sleep with him. Fuck I shouldn't have said that, I'm not normally this open.

Yep, wondered how long it would take you. Well he'd probably sleep with you too scud that is.

I have a silly brain that remembers shit like that, can't remember real life things but I can movie quote you to death. Thou that being said to have a man do that to me and makes me weak at the knees. Oh fuck did I just say that?

Yeah you did, you're an interesting woman, I have to say I don't think I've met anyone like you in a very long time, and to think I wasn't going to come except he's one of my best friends and here comes another, hey Sean where you been?

Nowhere in particular. Hi, I'm Sean

Delta that must make for interesting conversations having two Sean's.

I'm used to it.

Pleasure delta, hey dude why didn't you tell me you were gonna be here?

Didn't know till I jumped in a plane this morning had nothing else on so thought why not, now glad I did, otherwise I wouldn't have met this lovely lady.

Delta you look familiar, where do I know you from? Fuck I just saw you like only recently.

Oh so we've reached a fuck stage of familiarity, but I can say the same I know you but I think know where I know you from.

I know it house of 1000 corpses I love you in that movie you were awesome.

Thank you and your docos are amazing love them.

You know them? You ever done conventions delta?

Yes I do and no why?

I run some I love to have you at one.

Ok get back to me ok?

You know it's a trap, you get started on them and you can't stop they are fun or at least I have fun on them.

Well then it would mean I might get to see more of you then I would be all for that.

So you have any plans for tomorrow I'd like to see you again?

During the day I was going to take my girl shopping but that night I would free if I can find a sitter unless you wanted to come over to my place I'm a pretty good cook.

Ok you're on I'd love to have dinner with you, and to think I wasn't coming tonight this thing tonight, look at what I would missed out on meeting.

My thoughts exactly, unless this was a plan of SP's I wouldn't put it past him, he's just that cocky.

So I have to ask you and Sean you ever been together?

Oh that's rather forward, but no I couldn't be his friend if I had slept with him, him and I we've always had a tension but it never went any further then a bit of cock teasing or should I say more like pussy teasing on his behalf. Oh did I just say that? Hell I think I'm having diarrhea of the mouth tonight.

No it's fine I find it refreshing. You know when you're ready for home I want to take the same taxi, to make sure you get home safely, if that is ok with you?

That would be good, yeah I'd like that.

When it was time to leave I had to say that I haven't had better time in a very long time. Norman was a perfect gentleman, and he did take me home and insisted on giving me his number and that he walked me to my door, I asked would it be forward if I kissed you, having said that he leaned down and kissed me my legs felt like jelly but I had to let go otherwise I wouldn't have let him go.

I'll see you here about 730 is that ok or would you prefer earlier.

No that is fine, till tomorrow Miss Macintosh. And Miss Macintosh, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?

Mmmm that's a good one mister.

I walked through my doorway and closed the door with a silly grin on my face and couldn't believe my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I walked around the shops in a bit of a daze trying to think what to cook and more importantly what to wear, after getting what I needed for kassie, I went looking and found a gorgeous emerald green skirt and a top to go with it.

I called the number that Norman had given me and was genuinely surprised it was a legitimate number. "I have a problem."

"What's the problem?

"My babysitter kinda flaked on me, if you don't mind if my daughter is around she won't be a problem she usually goes to bed at 7.30 so dinner might be a bit late, is pasta ok?

That's not a problem Del, I thought you might be cancelling now that would be a problem as I was looking forward to seeing you again. And pasta sounds good.

Same here, by the way you allergic to anything?

Nope

Ok well that makes you easy; I'll see you about 7.30.

Ok see you then. Bye

Bye.

I was getting ready kassie was rather excited to see mum getting dressed I had about an hour while dinner was cooking to get my hair done I had no idea what to do with it, so I just left it in a neat top knot, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang, I walked quickly to the door having one final look at myself and hoping Norman liked what he saw when I opened the door. When I opened the door I wasn't ready for how drop dead gorgeous he looked in jeans and a black shirt, I had way over dressed and said so "I'm always over dressing sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for you looks beautiful."

"Well thank you come in."

"Wow this house is awesome, rental?"

"No, I own it outright."

Wow I'm amazed

Why, I've worked hard all my life I have the highest selling debut album in Australia and parents who didn't screw me over, this was my investment property I wanted somewhere stable for Kass to live when I tried to make it so far so good.

Well I'm impressed it looks like a home and that's important, I hate homes that look like show homes. I prefer homes that lived in look which you have done. Whoa whoa whoa where did you get this?

What that picture Sean Patrick gave it to me as a birthday present last year, so he knew the photographer who did it and I love it I think it's beautiful.

Well thank you I'm glad you love my work.

What you did this, wow

I can't believe he gave it to you, he told me he wanted something nice for a friend but I didn't know who.

Well I'm glad he did, it suits here. Thank you for taking something so beautiful. I kissed his check. Well I hope you're hungry, I made chicken and vegetable pasta and desert if you're interested in that later.

Mum?

What's up babe

Who are you?

I'm Norman a friend of your mum's. Pleasure to meet you Kassandra your mum has told me a lot about you.

Hello

What you doing out of bed?

I'm not sleepy mum.

You need to go to bed

Ok mum

I'll be back make yourself at home Norman, sorry I won't be long.

Hey don't hurry

Ok, now you miss you need to go to sleep

Ok mum love you

Love you too babe. Now give me a kiss and off to sleep.

Oh

Sorry about that, hope you weren't too bored.

Oh no you have some lovely things, these posters are amazing.

Even more so as they are all original releases I love these old style posters they are just beautiful.

True.

So you ready for dinner?

Starved, By the way your daughter looks just like you which means she will be a beautiful woman, hope that doesn't sound strange, I was really saying you are beautiful in a roundabout way.

Well thank you well I could say the same about your son, I'm sure he will be a good looking young man if he takes after you, but then he does have good looking parents. I hope you don't mind I Googled you last night?

No, I did the same to you.

Oh so we were doing each other, hmm I like the sound of that. Oh my god, bloody Cancerian mouth I have a dirty mind sometimes I don't know when to shut up.

I like that about you, I think it's funny.

Dinner was served, and was delicious, conversation was easy, half way thru I said you know I couldn't sleep last night so I went onto Netflix and watched boondock saints have to say I enjoyed it

Well I'm glad you did, and I have to say I did the same thing I watched house of 1000 corpses and that is some fucked up shit, that being said you were awesome as was bill Moseley

Thanks, I think by the way, you were the better brother don't tell Sean about it he'd hate me.

I won't so what did you do for desert, if it is half as good as dinner it's bound to be.

White or milk chocolate cheesecake tarts with strawberries I didn't know which you would like so I made one of each.

Yum why hasn't some man married you?

Maybe I was waiting for the right person I might still be. A lot of men don't like kids.

Well their loss my gain

You want to take this to conversation to the lounge. You want coffee with desert? As I walked into the kitchen

Sure, wow you have a Francis Francis machine I love mine.

Yeah it's good.

If I keep eating your food del, I'm going to get fat.

Can't have that, now can we, I know what you mean I love to eat food gives me such pleasure good food anyway, I have to work hard for this body

I can imagine you do, and it's worth it, you look good, can't wait to see you undressed.

As we sat on the lounge I moved closer to him till I was sitting on his lap and wrapped my arms around him as he drew my lips to him and kissed, it was hot and tender at the same time.

You know you don't have to do this.

Yes I do I want to more than anything I've wanted I know what it means.

So what does it mean?

That I'm not exactly a good girl.

Hey yes you are this isn't a bad thing and is whatever you want it to be, I'm happy to wait for you.

Ok can we do this then and see where things go ok?

Sure

We kissed for what felt like an eternity, then felt his lips move down my neck it made me gasp out loud which made him laugh "you like that" " yes" breathlessly "don't stop no one's ever done that before."

Oh I don't intend to stop unless you ask me too. But I have to ask how many men have you been with not wanting to be rude Del? I can't believe no ones done that to you before.

Only kassandras dad and after that there hasn't been anyone. Why you ask?

As I want this but I want this at the right time and now isn't I want you to want it and for it to be for the right reasons okay.

Okay. I frowned but I understood what he was saying Norman was the first man I honestly had fallen for to be in this position.

So you watch something on this big thing?

Oh don't give me ideas talking about this big thing Mr modest.

Sorry about that he has a mind of his own. Well you are a beautiful woman after all. Can't believe what you told me Del.

Why is so hard to believe that a girl can go 6 years without sex, I exactly haven't had the best experiences when it comes to sex and I call it that as I've never made love to any of the men I have slept with as they were dicks, and just so you know there have only been two men, my first was so embarrassing I was just starting to get famous in Australia and I was 17 at the time I thought this guy was in love with me he told me as such he was a big tennis player and then I went to bed with him I woke up he was gone and broke up with me that day, the worse thing was he went around telling people I was an ice queen who wouldn't sleep with him.

Well that's it, I want to wait till you are really want me, I want to wait till your ready I also want you to meet my son as I've met your daughter come to New York to meet him, when I go back in a week, I have a couple of auditions to go to then I'm all yours if you want me.

Where are you staying?

Chateau Marmont

Did you want to stay here, there's plenty of room that way I can see you more.

Sure, tomorrow ok. And with that we snuggled watching classic TV channel. Don't what I did to find him but I'm glad he's here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Telephone calls pt 1

DELPOV

Ring ring. I looked at the phone Sean Patrick, I really wasn't in the mood.

Yeah SP what you want?

Whoa what's the hostility delta?

No there's no hostility I just woke up I had a late night last night.

So how did it go?

How did what go?

You're dinner with Norman?

How'd you know about that?

I didn't you just told me.

It was just dinner at my house that's all. Did you do this deliberately put us together?

No why would I do that put my two of best friends who were both single I thought that they might be good together. Yeah I kinda did when you said you were coming I asked him to come but he chose to come other than that I had nothing to do with it. I swear.

Ok I believe you many wouldn't, how'd you pull up any way birthday boy.

Ok better now so what's happening with you too?

We're not sleeping together I just wanted to see more of him so I offered my spare room and he took it up. He's good guy right Sean? I think he is I don't have that much experience with men.

Yeah he's a good guy delt.

He's someone I could fall for, oh Sean why didn't you do this sooner.

Well you weren't ready and neither was he, he's only been single for a little while babe about a year, and you weren't looking at men, I thought he could change that, I'm glad he might.

Yeah he will can I tell you I've been horny since I met him, fuck Sean thanks I really needed that.

And I really needed the mental image of you horny.

Yeah that's just me now but continuously changing my panties

I'm going now I have a hard on thanks del.

Welcome to my world mister. Bye

NORPOV

Ring ring. It was Sean Patrick

Hey man what you doing?

I could ask you the same thing with delt?

I'm not doing anything why the hostility?

I just wanna make sure you don't hurt her ok, I think she's falling hard for you I just wanna make sure you are good to her I wouldn't forgive you if you hurt her, she's been thru so much Norman

I know that she told me it all last night

Including when she had cancer?

No she didn't tell me that, why are your panties in a bunch Sean Patrick

Oh it could be that she just told me that she's been constantly changing her underwear.

Oh god she really has no self-control doesn't she, I swear we haven't done anything more than kiss her she wanted more I said no I want her but I want her to really want me.

Oh you pussy teaser

It's not about teasing her, I want her to know what she really wants not what she thinks she wants, you know she's only slept with two men right Sean and neither of them were good to her one dumped her after sleeping with her the first time and the other raped her, I want it to be special for her I know there is a tigress inside her there I want that side of her as well but I want her to discover it with me. She's unlike any woman I've ever met since when I first met Helena, she's an open book, I like that about her, she's also talks her mind it's refreshing.

I'm sorry to question I care about her Norman I love her like a sister, I've known her for so long but I never knew what you just told me, I'm glad she could be honest with you. I'll leave you be now bud, you wanna catch up before you go back, when you going back?

In a week, I'm gonna ask del to come back to met Ming.

Good to hear I speak to you about catching up to you later ok?

Sure later.

Ring ring

Hey you. What do I owe the pleasure of your voice this early.

God I love your accent I don't think I told you that last night but I do

I don't have an accent I've lost my Aussie accent

No there's something there you probably just don't notice it that's all, I do cause it's different from what I'm used to. Well I was wondering if 1pm was ok to come over today

Yeah sure food wise it might not be much actually I have leftovers I could do a salad with is that ok?

Perfect you're going make me fat missy can't have that now.

Well I hope you brought your swimmers as we can swim it off.

What about Kass will she be ok.

Yeah my nanny finally decided to show up today flakey bitch, I think I need a new one or look after her myself.

I'm sure you'll decide what is the right thing I'll see you in a few I have an audition so I might be a bit late if I'm running late I'll message ok.

Sure you should have told me I wouldn't have kept you back last night.

Honest babe I can do auditions with my eyes closed.

Ok good luck I'll see you when you get here ok. Bye

Norman holds the phone thinking what have I gotten myself into and laughs to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sex and Star Wars

Knock knock

"Coming." I open the door damn this man is hoping to make me explode he's just walking sex.

"Hey babe you answer the door to everyone one like that?"

"What I'm clothed what more do you want." I was wearing my black bikini.

"Come here gorgeous."

I came to him and let him wrap he's arms around me, I tilted my head up to kiss him, he kissed me and I let his tongue enter my mouth, I didn't want to stop but he pulled away.

"Why'd you do that."

"Cause I want you too much damn woman you are taking all my control not to pick you up and carry you to your room and have my wicked way with you."

"And that would be a bad thing I want you Norman like I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, please take me to bed now don't make beg again, darl."

"You sure you want this?"

I took his hand and led him towards my room.

To answer his question I took off my top and undid my hair, then I cupped my breasts as I wasn't used to showing them off.

"Don't cover them they are beautiful, you are beautiful." With that he walked up to me and took he shirt off and hugged me then kissed and trailed kisses down my neck, the pleasure was too much I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes I want you to see everything, ok I won't do anything you don't want me to do, if you're uncomfortable say stop ok." I could only nod.

"please don't stop I want this." That was all the encouragement he needed, he laid me down on my bed, helped me take my bikini bottoms off. "I need to help you take yours off so you can finish." "I will when I'm ready I want you to want this and enjoy it ok trust me ok" I nodded "take it away Mr Reedus" he laughed and traced his fingers down my stomach till he reached my c-section scar and ran his fingers across it "beautiful" "no it isn't it's horrible" "yes it is beautiful, it's where you're daughter came from, stop being so tough on yourself, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Trust me" "okay" he moved lower till he was between my legs I couldn't believe it is was the most amazing thing I've ever felt I started breathing fast I could hear Norman say "that's it baby don't stop come for me." I then felt his fingers in me "oh god please stop I can't take more." "I know I said I'd stop if you said stop you are so close let it happen." "Okay" that was all he needed to hear he attacked me once more with his mouth and fingers it was like a volcano went off in me, I was shaking and crying out his name till it was a whimper. "That's it del, come on del, come for me that a girl, how was that?"

"Amazing I need you now but I don't know what I'm supposed to do you."

"Not now maybe next time I'll take you up on that offer but this was for your pleasure."

"Well I want more of your pleasure."

Okay, you have a condom?

"No, do you?"

"Yeah I was just hoping not to get outta this bed."

"Go on and get out of those clothes you have too many on."

"Not yet, I will when I get back." And with that he walked out looking at the naked wanton woman on her bed and wondered how they met each other, I grabbed my bag and went back into the room it smelt like delta I could grow to love that smell, it was unique to her, I watched her playing with her breasts I knew she would be good but I think I under estimated her. "What am I going to do with you del?"

"Whatever you want I want you to teach me what you know. Think of me as a clean slate.

"I do, and I love it del."

As he started to undo he's belt and take off his jeans I could see his erection inside his underwear what had I gotten myself into he's big I mean his not huge but how is he going to fit inside me.

"What's wrong del?"

"You're really big, how's he going fit in me?"

"His not that big but he can and he will fit in you, you just need to relax I think I know how to get you to relax" with a cheeky grin he gets between my legs and starts rubbing me with his fingers when I start to whimper he replaces them with his tip and starts to push in my eyes get wide with surprise. "It's ok del, I'll take it slow till you're used to it ok." I nod I am unable to make words the feeling that are going thru my head it's amazing till I hear "there done all in see told you, you could do it, now wrap your legs around me yeah like that." He kisses me, I kiss him back then he starts to move slowly at first then faster and faster I feel like I'm in our own earthquake I don't want to leave this space, then I feel it again only this time it's more intense I cry out Norman's name while he's doing the same with my name as he is coming as well, god if this is what making love is like man I've been missing something special or maybe it's him that is special.

"Thank you Norman."

"Why?"

"I never knew this could feel like this it was amazing you were amazing he was amazing."

"You just wait till your lessons continue, this is only the beginning my young padawan."

"What?"

"You know young Jedi."

"Oh I've never really seen Star Wars."

"Whoa whoa whoa you've never seen Star Wars?"

"I know of them, seen bits and pieces not all the way through."

"Oh that's it get dressed you are going to watch them I'm sure they're on Netflix hell lady you need educating."

"Can't we relax here?"

"Nope this is important, you call yourself a movie fan and haven't seen Star Wars. It's one of my faves."

"Oh ok norman, but you owe me big time cause I'm extremely horny right now mister this better be worth it or you sir won't be getting anymore off me."

"Oh you will be getting more off me, you think that was a one time only del, you my love are a tigress just waiting to be discovered let me discover it in you."

"Ok I'm only getting out of bed cause I'm hungry. And ok we'll watch the movie."

"No movies clear your schedule for the next 6 hours delt, cause you aren't going anywhere."

"Ok." Norman I swear he's like a big kid, there maybe 8 years between us but damn he doesn't act like it. And that was how he introduced me to Star Wars, so I learnt two things that day that sex can be pleasurable and that Star Wars is awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Devils rejects

The next morning I woke up in Normans arms, I traced the Norman tattoo that was on his chest and he started to stir. "Good morning sunshine" he said "good morning to you too" "I have to ask, what's with your name on your chest Hun?

"Oh it's my dad's name he passed away just so you know my real names Mark, but everyone calls me Norman so you can too ok"

"I'm sorry to hear that my dad died too when I was little at 10, my mum remarried a few years later to a great man who is like my dad, if I ever had a son I would have wanted to name him Conner after my dad."

"That's a good name."

"Oh god I hope I haven't freaked you out, I don't want kids with you."

"What I'm chopped liver?"

"Of course I'd want kids with you. No, maybe in five to ten years I would love to have more kids maybe I'll be lucky to find a man that can do that. God I really need to keep a lid on my mouth."

"Not your pretty little mouth you don't, not after last night my tigress"

"I can't believe what we did last night."

"Why I do, and it was amazing you are a wonderful padawan I want to see more of you"

"That's nothing more you need to see you've seen everything."

"I meant you silly."

"I know what you meant."

"But I don't know how we are going to do this you here me New York."

"We will work something out I'm not immune to living in New York I can still have this house and live there I hope that doesn't sound stalkerish I just want to see where this goes I don't want it to be a couple of weeks thing."

"Mummy, mummy I'm hungry."

"Yeah you and me both, I've worked up an appetite how about we go out for pancakes."

"Yum yum yum pancakes."

"Is that ok with you norman?"

"Yeah breakfast would be good, you little succubus."

"Nice one."

"So you know that one but not Star Wars you're strange."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on lazy bum let's get showered, I can't go out smelling like you."

"Why not? I wouldn't mind."

"Well I do."

"Ok lead the way."

"And just so you know it's just a shower I do want to eat, I might die if I don't due to all the activities that we have done."

"Ok promise no funny business."

"Come on big boy, and I mean big boy." With that I walked to the ensuite wiggled my butt a little more then usual

"Now how am I supposed to not do anything when you do that?"

"Well if you're quick then maybe we can." I say as he walks in and wraps his arms around me and cups my breasts. "I love these they're real right?"

"Yeah they are I went up a couple sizes when I had Kass and they ever went back down not that I'm complaining I didn't have much at all to begin with."

"Well they're beautiful. You're beautiful."

"I've said once I'll say it again I think you are sexy as well. Oh fuck what day is it?"

"Saturday why?"

"Without sounding strange do you wanna met some of my friends, Rob Zombie is having a gathering to celebrate his new movie or my new movie the devils rejects wanna come? I'd like you to met him and Sheri they are two of my best friends."

"Sure."

"Ok let's get this show on the road."

We knew it had to be quick it was but it was still good, I really don't know what I'm going to do with this man I am falling for him hard.

Later that day...

As we drove to Rob and Sheri's house I was getting butterflies their opinion matters to me they helped me a lot,when I was sick and pregnant, hell Sheri is Kass's godmother.

"Hey you." when Rob answered the door

"Hey yourself del, come in, hi I'm Rob and you are?

"Norman Reedus, pleasure to met you, awesome home dude great artwork."

"Thanks mostly my own some bought in, look around, del Sheri's out the back make yourselves at home."

"I'll give you a heads up Norman, this is what I want, I want what they have Rob adores Sheri I want that from a man, it's all that matters not money, not fame just love that's what these two have, I don't mean to freak you out we've been together for what three days."

"It doesn't you wear your heart on your sleeve, but I don't think I can give that to you, not now."

"I'm not asking you to marry me Norman I want to see where this goes, if you didn't marry Mingus' mum you prob won't marry anyone anytime soon I'm not stupid."

"Del, it was never like that, I'll explain later."

"Hey baby, how you doing?" Sheri asked

"I'm great, you?"

"Yeah good. So who's this fine man you've brought with you?"

"This is Norman, Norman this is Sheri."

"Pleasure, drinks are over there pool's good if you want a swim I'm sure Kass would want one wouldn't you baby girl."

"Yes aunt Sheri."

Norman walks away

"So tell all del, where did you find him?"

"At a party I went to a couple of days ago."

"God girl your smitten, it's written all over your face."

"Oh god is it. He is fine isn't he, I just have to look at him and I want him, I almost didn't come here."

"You've slept with him?"

"Yeah I couldn't help myself"

"Well him looking like he does I don't blame you I hope you don't get hurt."

"Am I doing the right thing hell I met him three nights ago it's not like me, I'm out of control when I'm with him, like I'm a sleeping giant of sex and I need him."

"Come on del, let's go inside, we need to talk."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, oh my god why didn't you tell sex could be amazing Sheri, if I'd known that then I probably wouldn't met him as I'd be married by now."

"Does he know you probably can't have kids?"

"No, how I tell him that It might not even be an issue I do have eggs saved, and there's always a chance of it happening, it's not something that I want to discuss with him at the moment."

"You have to be careful del especially for yourself and more so Kassandra I love that kid like she's my own."

"I know you do, what do I do, I'm falling for him I think I did as soon as I met him, has that ever happened before, it's crazy thank you fucking Sean thanks for fucking my life up I didn't need this complication."

"Yes you did for better or worse del you did, I was worried about you never finding anyone, this is the happiest I have seen you since before the rape even when you had Kass, you're like your old self and for that I'm thankful he's come into your life now go enjoy yourself ok."

"Ok, Sheri."

I went to find Norman, he was talking to bill.

"Hi bill, how you doing?" I hugged him

"Good you? You look good."

"Good, you know Norman?"

"Yeah I brought him, so yeah I know him."

"Ok I'll leave you two to it, speak later, don't leave without saying goodbye delta ok?"

"I won't. So what you two talking about? Sorry to leave you Sheri wanted to talk to me."

"Hey you been crying you look like it?"

"A little that's something you need to know about me I'm kinda emotional, bit of a cry baby sometimes."

"So what made you sad?"

"Oh you don't wanna know."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanna know, so why?"

"Just about you. She's worried about me, that's one thing I will say I have the best friends they're worried about me and you do I have a reason to be worried?"

"In what way?"

"That you will hurt me?"

"Not deliberately I won't I'm faithful to the woman I'm with, but at the moment I'm not after marriage so take that off the table or any more kids just yet I'm too young for more kids."

"Good cause there's something I need to tell you, I can't have anymore, not naturally anymore since I had cancer."

"When did you have cancer?"

"I had thyroid cancer five years ago, I'm three years clear now, but as I was saying kids naturally is almost impossible but I did harvest some eggs before I had treatment so there is a chance I can have children just not naturally."

"Hey I'm not with you to have kids, I already have son just like you have a daughter, can we just see where this goes ok. I promise I'm a good guy."

"I know you are, why do you think it upsets when Sheri and Sean say that stuff it puts doubts in my head I don't want."

"Come here girl." And with that he kissed he kissed my fears and the voices in my head away.

"Please don't think I'm a psycho bitch with all this, personally I've never felt like this before and don't know what I'm doing, be patient with me, I'll be worth it I promise."

"You already are, you were worth the trip to say the least."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Deep and meaningful

It wasn't exactly a disaster date, but it did get us on a level playing field I know where I stand which is good. I just wanted to enjoy whatever time we had together be it this week or forever I don't think I cared as long as he was in my life that's all that mattered.

"So when are you going back Norman?"

"Two days you still want to come with me?"

"I wouldn't have brought the tickets if I didn't want to would I? I'm excited to see New York, your place and met your son if you want me to met him still."

"No I guess who wouldn't have done that if you hadn't wanted to come with me, and yeah I want to met Ming."

"So do you wanna tell me about Mingus, you haven't told me much."

"He's the sweetest kid, smart, funny for a kid, I'm by proud of him."

"Of course you are proud of him. Does he look like you or Helena?"

"Good combo of both of us, my eyes and hair and lips, I'm sure there's bits of her there like his nose."

"I guess that one thing I'm happy about kass doesn't look like him that would be so hard to deal with looking at the man that did that in the face of the child you love."

"You know I'm surprised that you kept her, why was that?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant till I was 5 months, my periods were all over the place so I didn't know that I was until I started to get a belly, then it was too late but then if I had I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter who I love more then life itself I'd die for her if I had to."

"Yeah I'm the same with Ming, I think most parents are."

"Just so you know I'm trying here Norman, it's really hard, you being an awesome dad, an excellent kisser, a nice guy and sexy to boot."

"Trying not to what del?"

"Fall for you mister but your making it very hard."

"I didn't say you couldn't or shouldn't fall in love with me just that I'm not looking to settle down I've just gotten out of a serious relationship to the mother of my child, I'm not looking to fuck around but I wasn't expecting to find someone that interests me like you do, so if you are happy like this then I'm happy to be with you as it's all I can give at the moment, also understand that you will come after Ming that is a given."

"Of course just like you have to understand I'm the same Kass is the most important thing in my life, I get that and I want you however I can have you whatever you are able to give me for however long you can give it to me."

"Okay that is settled now woman get over here, you have been out of my arms for far too long, man I can't believe we just had that conversation on what day four."

"We had to, I needed to know where we stand especially with the distance you want Kass and I to move if it comes to that it's a big deal, let's just see how things go when we met Mingus and take it from there. By the way what does he like, I'd like to get him something or is that trying to hard, maybe I could get something the two of the could play with Kass likes Lego maybe I could do that."

"Hey Ming's gonna like you cause I like you, you don't have to try hard be yourself kids can smell fear you know but I like the idea of something both might like as a way for them to get to know each other, maybe we could look tomorrow now less talking more kisses please."

"Oh if you insist, oh life is so hard"

"Yeah and so am I."

I had to laugh and roll on top of him, I was going to love this till it's finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Meeting Mingus

I was so full of nervous excitement I was worried that they wouldn't let me on the plane, kass was just as bad as she was on her first plane trip.

We ended getting some Lego so the kids could play together when they met, I was so nervous I wanted to make a good impression.

Norman kissed me as we settled into our seats, "Hun you need to relax, everything is going to be fine we have a long way to go, man if you are this nervous to met my son I'd hate to see how nervous you would be if you were to met my mum, I think you'd be scratching the walls. That would be funny to see."

"Thanks Norman, for laughing at my misery, I'm sorry this is important. God don't wish that on me meeting your mum let me get over meeting Mingus. Oh by the way did you want to meet my folks sometime, when they are over here?"

"Yeah sure, just so you know when you met mine it will be a big thing it will be a big step forward I would like you to met her eventually, in this short time you mean a lot to me del."

"And you for me. I kissed him, every time I do it feels like I'm home, like his my home."

We grabbed our bags and headed out got in the taxi, norman grabbed my hand and said "I'm going to let you into my apartment and then go get Mingus, now I don't want you working yourself up I won't be long, I'll be as quick as I can be."

"No you don't have to rush back take your time you haven't seen Mingus for what a week you must miss him, I know I would miss kass if I was separated from her. Did you want me to see what you have to eat in your fridge I can cook dinner is there anything he doesn't like."

"He's easy like me."

"I'll do pasta if that's ok with you Mac n cheese if you have everything I need."

"Yep sounds good I'll see you soon del."

"Hey come here before you go." And I kissed him. "Go on get outta here."

We made ourselves at home, not that we were staying here I didn't want to push myself onto Mingus, I worry that I have pushed Norman on Kassandra, but she seems to be doing okay. I found everything I need for mac n cheese and some vegetables so I got to work making dinner, I think if I hadn't started singing at an early age I would have liked to be a chef, cooking calms me which is just what I should be with what is going to happen I hope Mingus likes me, as it will be easier if he does, maybe I'm over thinking this and everything will be fine.

"Delta, I'm home."

"Hi Norman we're In the kitchen, you forgot to tell me about your cat it's been going a little nuts but he has been rubbing up against me now so I think he likes me, or just wants me to feed him."

"He's name is eye in the dark I named him. Hello I'm Mingus."

"Well that's an interesting name and hello I'm delta, and this here is kassandra, I hope you like mac and cheese?"

"Yum it's one of my faves."

"What about dessert what do you like I looked in the cupboards your dad has the makings of chocolate cookies and ice cream in the freezer, how's that sound?"

"Yum."

"Good, now why don't you show kassie around."

"Come on I'll show you around."

"See nothing to worry about, del you did good. You can relax now, he at least likes the idea of you cooking I bet it's better then dad's cooking which is always hit and miss."

"So we'll have to leave soon."

"Why?"

"We can't stay here it's not fair to Mingus he doesn't know us I don't want to confuse him with some strange woman and girl staying over."

"No it's ok, thou you will need to keep it down you can be vocal at times the walls are thinner here."

"Am I? Why didn't you say anything I'm so embarrassed."

"I didn't say anything cause I like it but if you'd rather sleep in a hotel you can but I'd rather you didn't at least not for tonight ok."

"Ok just for the night now while dinners cooking it's nearly finished you want to give me the tour so I know where everything is. So how was everything when you picked him up? I've never had that issue with Kass's dad, I struck a deal that if he ever did anything involving Kass that if he came near her I would call the cops and have him arrested, and he's never came near us."

"I've never asked who is Kass's dad?"

"He's name is George Johnston."

"As in producer George Johnston, fuck delta I'm sorry to hear that I've had dealings with him he's a dick in the highest order, telling actors where to go, I'm sorry he did that to you."

"I used to be but I'm not anymore if he hadn't done what he did then I wouldn't have not looked at men for nearly six years and I wouldn't met you, I would probably be married to someone who'd treat me like crap and I'd have pumped out some kids. But also I wouldn't have my girl I love. where are they anyway they're awful quite."

We found the kids playing in Mingus' room, they looked like try were getting along fine.

"Delta where is Kassandra's dad are you like my mum and dad and no longer together?" Mingus asked

"It's very complicated but no, he doesn't have anything to do with Kassandra." I was a little taken aback by that question

"Dinner is probably ready now so if you guys wanna wash up that would be great."

"Mum I'm not a guy."

"I know sweetheart that was a general suggestion for everyone myself included."

"Oh."

Dinner was amazing simple and delicious if I do say so myself. The kids ate all of there's so I knew I at least did that right. Then the kids went off again to play I was glad they were getting along I think It was because kassie is a tomboy I should be worried but she loves dresses and things so I'm not worried.

"You are awesome del, and Ming likes you see you had nothing to worry about and the kids are getting along and they haven't even used your bribe."

"Oh don't call it that, how was I suppose to know he would be like that, an actual nice kid, thou he is your son I would expect nothing less. His a good kid mister you and Helena have done well."

"Thank you, I think it has more to do with Helena as I only have him on weekends but I try my best to be there for him when I do, it's hard when I'm on set that's why I only do a few movies a year I don't wanna be away from him for too long thou that being said Helena and I usually come to an arrangement where I have him for a week straight if I've missed a few weekends. Gives her a break as well as letting me see him."

"Sometimes I wish I had that, that's why I have my nanny otherwise I'd never have any free time, I'd let him see Kass if she was say an accident but I don't trust the man, I don't know what I'll do when she's older but then she can make up her own mind. It seems like you two are working well all things considered, you must have broken up on good terms as she could say too bad so sad and not give you those weeks I like that she sounds nice."

"Well maybe one of these days you can met I'm sure she would want to know who is seeing her son, I've met her new boyfriend nice guy is nice to Ming that's all you can ask for that Ming likes him and he appears to like him."

"Yeah I'm glad Kass likes you."

"It's not hard I like her mum, your a package deal."

"Yeah you are too. Come here mister." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "So you wanna help me make some cookies?"

"Sure I'm not much of a cook."

"Well you can just talk to me that would be good, so how long you had this place?"

"About a year and a half."

"It's nice I like the floors I almost didn't see the cat he scared the crap out of me when he first came up to me as I couldn't see him properly."

"That's how he got his name, Ming named him eye in the dark cause he could only see his eyes."

"I like that he's beautiful, I love cats."

"Yeah me too they've grown on me seeming it's usually just me and him here when Ming's not here so I gotta like him. You know del you can relax, all this cooking and cleaning it's not necessary you know I can help."

"Yeah I know but I like doing it it relaxes me."

"Cooking and cleaning relaxes you oh honey I can think of better things to do to relax you."

"Well I can't do that till the kids go to sleep."

"Del I wasn't thinking that but maybe later, I was thinking tv that's always good."

"Ok maybe in a few minutes these are nearly done."

"Ok tell me why aren't you married again del?"

"I don't know I haven't met the right man, maybe I will one day maybe I'll never get married, I know if I hadn't been raped I probably would be married I won't say that I wouldn't want to get married but it would be nice."

"Hey I told you I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"And I know I want what you want to give me, let me decide what I want from you, don't think you know what I want, as long as you are here I'm ok with that, that being said I don't think we could be friends if we split as I would want you still way too much. The thought of seeing you with someone else would break my heart and I'm not that strong."

"Hey you are that strong, you've been thru worse."

"Oh by the way I got a call while you were away I got a part I went for."

"Oh what is it?"

"It's called slither it's being directed by this guy named James gunn and it's stars Michael rooker I love that man his so cool, I kinda play his bit on the side, it's a weird horror/sci fi hybrid, I'm so super excited about it. I start pre productions a week, in Canada. So you got me for a few days I have to go back home and pack for while I'm away."

"I'm really happy about that, it should be good."

"Well I'm gonna miss you, hey kids desserts up."

They came running in grabbed there's and went back to Ming's room

"Should we be worried that they are spending too much time together?"

"No del, they are fine and they are only nearly six if they were older I'd say sure but they're are only babies."

"Yeah as long as there's no screaming I'm happy."

"Damn girl why aren't you a chef I love your cooking, but really you're going to make me fat, so I guess it's back to the gym before I do."

"Well I'd love you no matter what you looked like."

"Even with my face smashed in?"

"Yes, you know I've fallen for you right?"

"Yeah I do, I need to show you something. Norman walks over to his library, looks like a nice collection there will have to check it out, and pulls out an album."

"I need you to see this it was from earlier this year."

"Oh my god norman what happened? Are these real or from a movie?"

"They're real, in February I was in Germany and the car I was in, I was the passenger got hit by a truck and I went through the windshield smashed my eye socket it's all metal that's why I set the alarm off today."

"Are you ok now? I've wondered why you eye kinda looks puffy but I would never have guessed that. Do you believe in fate?"

"Nope everything happens for a reason."

"Seriously, you don't think someone was watching over you that night? You could have died but you didn't, I would never have met you. You definitely had a guardian angel that day mister. So what else you got in here, oh is that you or Ming?"

"Me."

"You were so cute as a kid, I can see where Ming gets it, oh his gonna be a heartbreaker when he gets older I hope your ready for it."

"Yeah you're probably right but he will be one handsome man."

"Of he will be you're he's dad and your beautiful."

"No I'm not I'm just normal."

"You're so full of crap norman you are one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen."

"Well thank you, you're beautiful too, you know that don't you."

"Sometimes I forget that. Just so you know the part I'm playing is only a small part so I won't be away to long also it's not far from here so if you want I can bring kass and I down for the weekends if I'm not working to see you, or is that too much for you?"

"No I'd like that, I want to see more of you."

"And I you." And with that we settled in for a night a relaxing watch tv and seeing our kids get along.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

New York is a nice place unfortunately it's not really made for people who want to stay out of the limelight, stupid photographers were following us taking pictures were asking questions which we ignored, I'm not used to that but I guess it goes with the territory, we took the kids to the zoo and the park, I can't believe how good they get along, it really makes life easy.

Our sex life is just so good, I've had to learn to be quite which isn't too hard last night we were making love which it is not sex I love this man, the thought of not being with him is killing me but I want to do this movie so bad hopefully it will be over as quick as possible, and I can get back to seeing norman.

I was lying in bed with him the day I was due to leave, I know I had to tell how I felt about him and be damned the consequences. "Norman, I need to tell you something."

"What is it babe?"

"I know you don't love me but I need to tell you I am in love with you I need to know you will wait for me when I come back. Also if you want me to come back here when I'm not on set."

"Who told you I don't love you? I think I am, even thou I said I didn't want to I wasn't ready to fall I think I am falling in love with you too. Delta I love you, there I said it and of course I want you here it would only be like what a day or two, I'm sure Ming won't mind kass being here I think he likes her I'm sure he does."

"You mean it? Oh you've made me so happy norman, I know this is quick, but sometimes it happens." I climbed on top of him and kissed him I could feel him grow under me. "Oh look what I found here, hmm what am I gonna do with him?" I lifted myself up off him then I lowered myself onto him.

"Stop del I don't have anything on, I don't want you to fall pregnant."

"Ok but you remember that's not going to happen. I can't have anymore children but I understand what your saying."

I got off him, he fixed himself up and I got back on, I like the feeling of him inside me I think I've become addicted to him, I didn't know it was possible but it is.

Later that day we were at the airport Norman, Ming, Kass and I, i didn't wanna leave but I knew I had to. I hugged him and said "I'll see you soon and I'll call when we get back home?"

"Sure, I want to know you got home ok."

"I don't wanna go." With a pout.

"You have to, otherwise you won't make the set on time."

"I know i think I've become addicted to you mister."

"Yeah I know you have, I'm not bad to have as an addiction."

"Your so full of yourself."

"Yeah but you love me."

"Yeah I do." I kissed him and we walked on the plane I hoped I had made the right choice in doing this movie.

Later that night

"Hi Mingus is your dad home?"

"Hello delta, yeah I'll get him."

"Hi babe"

"You know I have a name?"

"Hi del."

"Better hello Norman, I just wanted you to know we got in ok, I'm home."

"Are you ok? You don't sound ok."

"I'm just trying to figure out if I'm doing the right thing and going back and forth yes I am no i am not."

"Why are you being indecisive?"

"I don't know normally I know what I am doing I don't question it. Now I'm just, I just lost, I'm not used to this all of this you me sex work it's all new to me, I may have a period of adjustment. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Put one part of you on hold while you do something else? I never had to do this, even when Kass was young it was always career first as I didn't have anything to distract me. I just have to think like that. Are you sure you wanna be with me, I feel like I'm not myself."

"Hey del, I understand your different and there is no pressure on my end, think you put a lot of pressure on yourself."

"I know I do, I have too much going on I'm nervous as hell."

"You know we can come up and see you too you know so don't think it's all on you, yes it's a bit away from New York but we can make this work, now I want you to relax you by yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

"I wanna play with you."

"How?"

"I wanna talk dirty to you."

"Mmm I like the sound of that."

"So you in your room?"

"No I on my lounge in my underwear, that's something you need to know I'm not big on clothes as soon as I am able I always strip down to my underwear. But I'm removing my panties, do you know how many pairs if panties I go through a day because of you? Too many the thought of you makes me wet, fuck I'm so wet mister."

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Yes?"

"Well you've given me a big erection."

"Mmm well I'm getting on my knees mister, he's so big."

"Oh delta"

"Mmm hope your hand doesn't get tired, my fingers are being so naughty oh oh oh, mmmm that feels so good baby."

"That's it baby keep doing that I love hear you talk dirty is so sexy. Best thing is your mine."

"Damn straight I am, Mmm I'm so wet baby I think I've made a wet patch on the lounge, oh I need something to fuck what have I got here mmm cucumber mmm oh my god, your so big baby oh fuck, fuck me fuck me norman."

"That's it fuck me baby, I'm close baby."

"That's it I can't take anymore, oh my god I feel like a dishrag all wet and wrung out oh how you going baby you been a naughty man, wanna come here and smack me I've been so naughty, I know what I'm going to do when I get the chance, I have to get myself a sex toy that will remind me of you I can't keep fucking my vegetables, oh god I'm so wet baby, you should feel me."

"I have I love the feeling of you all wet and open for me my tigress especially after I've eaten you and your pleading for me to fuck you. You know I like to keep you waiting you know, it heightens your pleasure babe, I get pleasure from pleasing you."

"I gotta go babe it's really late here Loved that, and love you."

"Same here."

"What have I gotten myself into? That's it I know who I'm gonna call."

Please follow and review so I know whether to continue this story or to continue my walking dead one. Thank you kind readers


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Telephone calls pt 2

Ring ring

"What's up Del?"

"I'm a complete slut, Sean."

"Why is that? And no your not."

"Yes I am, I've lost track of how many times I've slept with Norman, god whenever the mood took me about 20 times or more."

"You would be if you fucked 20 different guys not the same one 20 times. I mean it's a lot times but you gotta remember you guys are in the honeymoon stage and hell you haven't slept with anyone in a really long time, so of cause you wanna make up for lost time."

"Oh fuck Sean, he's amazing, honestly I never knew it could be like this to physically attached to someone, I love the man."

"Well that's good then isn't it, how does he feel or hasn't he told you?"

"He said he loves me but I don't know I wanna trust him, but who knows, by the way Mingus liked me."

"No Del, if he says that I'd believe, if he's lying I'll kick the shit outta him. See you worried over nothing with Mingus."

"Now what do I have a guy I really like, love in fact, that I can't see as he's gonna be in another country so I don't know when I'm gonna see him again."

"What you mean in another country?"

"I'm going to Canada in a couple of days for god only knows how long, oh Sean what do I do?"

"Well I'm sure you two will work things out I know."

"You're not with anyone are you I forgot to ask?"

"No why?"

"Well I wanna go shopping and I need a mans opinion and I don't want Norman to know you'll enjoy it, come on say you'll come."

"Keep talking like that and I will."

"Already done that to a guy tonight thanks one at time is all I can stand."

"God Del, you really have changed fuck if I'd known this woman was hiding inside you the things I would have done to you, oh well my loss I guess."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have a good friend would I?"

"No I guess. Ok can I go back to sleep?"

"No, get your lazy butt up, your coming underwear shopping with me."

"Ok only cause I get to see you in your underwear, never seen that before."

"Not much different from seeing me in my bikini, oh that brings back memories, fuck it why am I going shopping for underwear Sean? It's not like I get to keep them on for very long, the amount of times I have to change them, fuck me."

"Nope that's Normans job."

"I know damn you Sean."

"No you fucking love it del, your just getting used to it."

"I'll be over in about 1/2 hr ok?"

"Yeah, I'll have a cold shower."

Ring ring

"Hey man."

"What the hell you been doing to Del?"

"Nothing why?"

"Fuck she's like a completely different woman, it's a complete sex kitten."

"What's she been doing to you?"

"Oh nothing we just went shopping and man you are one lucky guy is all I can say and Victoria's Secret got a lot of money today from her."

"And you went with her?"

"She wanted a mans opinion, so I came, not literally not yet anyway might add it to the spank bank, dude you are one lucky guy man she has been hiding a body to kill for."

"Hey man that's my girl you're talking about."

"I know, I'm not that kind of guy, anyway I don't wanna loss either off my friendships with you or her, but dude you're gonna need to work on it the way she is, I think she doesn't trust herself around other men so try if you can to see her, go mid-week if you can it will be worth it I can guarantee it."

Ring ring

"Hi Norman, what can I do for the pleasure?"

"Why'd you let Sean see you in your underwear?"

"I thought you prefer him to some random that might do something and try and hit on me, we just did our usual teasing, I think that's why I did it to see what I could do to him. I'm awesome by the way, maybe I should try for more sexy roles in the future, didn't know I had this side in me now I do maybe I should use it."

"That's it I'm coming to stay with you from Monday to Thursday if you want me there."

"More than you could ever know it."

"That's settled I need to see you."

"Ok when I get settled I'll tell you where I am."

"I miss waking up with you."

"Same here."

"Del, in the future can you try not to do things like that with Sean I'm not comfortable you doing stuff like that with another man."

"Ok I'll ask Sheri it would be more fun any way, touching each other, taking each other's clothes off. Mmm definitely need to find Sheri."

"You are seriously turning into a bad girl."

"Isn't that what you wanted? You know it's not real right all this is an act, I wouldn't do anything I'm a good girl except when I'm with you."

"Not really i want the girl that I met at the party and slept with two days later where is she del? I miss her, please bring her back."

"Ok I'll try to control myself to only you, it's your fault you made me like this a walking piece of horny meat all time."

"Yeah but your my piece of horny meat, no other man's, no one else's."

"I most certainly are. So can we discuss you're travel plans later I have to finish packing and go to bed."

"Ok no funny stuff."

"No funny stuff maybe to myself later but no more phone sex I'd rather the real thing feel him slide into me, I love feeling him slide into me, he stretches me so much, it's almost painful, but pleasurable at the same time."

"I thought you said no sex talk tonight."

"Yeah I did but I can't help it when I'm with you. I miss him and you."

"So what'd you buy today, Sean said you cleaned out Victoria's Secret?"

"Yeah just some sexy panties and bras someone keeps me wet all the time I'm running out of underwear."

"So when do you fly out tomorrow?."

"10am but I have to be up at 5am fuck I don't wanna get up that early."

"You'll be fine everything will go great just remember you get to work with someone you like you said you said you liked Michael Rooker."

"Yeah, I do I just have to remember that, and no he's not on my get out of jail free list."

"You're what list?"

"My get out of jail list. My list of guys, you give me a free pass to have sex with?"

"You shouldn't have said that now I'm gonna think bad thoughts."

"Oh stop being jealous, it's not like I'd ever get a chance with someone like Bruce Campbell."

"Oh fantasy guys, yeah I'm cool with that."

"You know one of your characters is on my list, I'd like to sex with him one day, could you do that."

"Let me guess Murphy?"

"Yep even thou it's a crappy accent."

"Hey I worked hard on the accent."

"I know you did but it's still kinda crappy but I love it, it could definitely get me off. I'm sorry if I've upset you, I didn't mean to, I honestly didn't think it was a big thing, Sean and I have always been like that, with the teasing and shit, you should see what he has done to me before, but it's like his my brother, I just like teasing him, cause he gets so uncomfortable, it's quite funny but I get where your coming from, just so you know he's my only male friend beside Rob Zombie, I never understood why he was my friend why I kept him as a friend as I let a lot of other male friends go but him I've always kept him, he's always been there for over six years he's practically my brother. But I value my friendship way too much to do that and I love you to much to hurt you like that."

"I know you do."

"Also I'm going to change, if you not happy with the way I been acting I'm going back the way I was, I am sorry this is all new to me, I never knew sex could be addictive."

"I just have get used to it, you were pretty shy, when we met it's a huge change."

"Well I gotta go otherwise I won't sleep, love ya babe."

"Love you to babe."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Pre-production has been going well, had so much fun with the make up guys being covered in goop to make the designs for my characters transformations, I set Kass and I in a house not far from the set, I was so excited when I got a call from Norman saying he was on he's way I met him at the airport terminal I think I practically jumped on to him and wrapped my arms and legs around him, and started kissing.

"Easy there girl don't get too excited at least not in public."

"I'm sorry, I've missed you how's Ming?"

"Good he wanted to come as it's school holidays but I told him next week I wanted this to be us and Kass as we have some catching up to do and anyway I don't have him till next week anyway, is it ok for him to come next week?"

"Of course he can come anytime, his always welcome his your son."

"So where's Kass?"

"With her nanny, I actually have a good one."

"Good to hear."

As we walk out of the terminal Norman asked.

"So how are things going on set."

"Good, we're still doing prep did I tell you I get turned into this giant ball filled with worms it's awesome. Tomorrow night there is a dinner for the cast and partners wanna come?"

"Well that sounds like fun. Sure."

We made it to the privacy of my car, I just had to kiss him before I started driving, I want you so badly I've missed you.

"I know you have, I have too."

"So what you been doing with yourself since I've last seen you?"

"Not much I had an audition and a photo shoot."

"Nice, any word on the role?"

"Nah no yet, only did it yesterday."

We drive for a little while with good banter going back and forth, it was like we hadn't been parted for over a week, till we finally reached home. As soon as we got inside I went to him and started kissing him as I was I was undoing the buttons on my shirt revealing one of my new sets of underwear.

"Very nice del, show me the rest."

"I undid the zipper on my skirt and let it fall."

"You are so sexy."

"And you have too many clothes on, come on not fair I'm undressed and you aren't."

I start to take his top off but he stops me.

"Allow me."

"Take it away Mr Reedus."

Once he was out of his clothes I led him to my room, closed the door and got on the bed and told him to get his sexy ass over here which he did, he caressed me till he reached my panties and said he could feel how wet I was through them, then proceeded to take them off and said "I love your smell, it gets in my head it's also tastes yummy." And with that he lowered he's head I never knew men liked doing that but he does, not that I'd say no now I know how it feels I love having him do that, I'm still learning to please him, but I'm a fast learner also his so big I find it hard to do properly, but he's patient with me and loves what I do so I must be doing something right.

Once it was over I had collapsed on him he moved the hair outta my eyes and said "I forgot to tell I like the red it suits you."

"Really, I was a bit unsure but if you like it I'm cool with it. I didn't tell what the cast are like but they are really nice people."

"So what's Michael like?"

"Really nice, omg for old guy he's very well build, just so you know he was getting stuff done in the sfx studio and had he's top off kinda couldn't miss that."

"Hey stop looking at other guys."

"Hun his old enough to be my dad his older than you. No thanks but his nice guy thou, you'd like him. What I was meaning was I wouldn't mind you looking like that at that age, that's all."

"Oh now I get you."

"Anyway come on lazy bum we need a shower so then we can pick up Kass."

Thank you for reading don't forget to leave comments so I know if you like this. Thank you again mattsey22


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Everything was going well seeming it's school holidays at the moment I've been able to have Norman here all the time as he's brought Mingus with him, it's like we are a family, the movie is going well the make up stuff is really tiring I have to get in at sometime around 4am and don't leave till 7pm thankfully it is almost over. But it is nice to come home to see Norman in the kitchen trying and I mean trying to cook, it is ok but I think I'm better but then again I have had training. It's still good to see a man cook.

"Hi baby, what you doing?"

"Cooking, no in fact I'm building a tank."

"Oh funny guy tonight, so where are the kids?"

"In the lounge."

"Really I didn't see them, man I'm beat frigging hell. So glad your cooking. So what you been doing today?"

"We all went to the mall as there's an arcade there the kids had a ball."

"That's great, you know I'm so glad you and Ming get along with Kass. And vice versa."

"Well she's a good girl, personally I think Ming has a bit of a crush on her."

"That's kinda cute, not so cute when they get older."

"How was your day?"

"Good just long probably will be for another couple of days they want to get everything done at once but there's sometimes no guessing for it. I'm going to have a shower before dinner is that ok?"

"Yep dinner will be about 20 mins ok?"

"Ok."

I walked into the lounge to find the kids had built a fort, no wonder I couldn't see them.

"Mum, you're home."

"I sure am babe, hi Ming."

"Hi del."

"So your dad said you guys had fun."

"It would have been more fun with you there mum."

"I know but I'm here to work, as soon as I get a day off we will go there if you two want to go ok?"

"Sure."

"So who built this awesome fort?"

Ming said "I did with some help from dad""

"Oh ok, well I'm just gonna have a quick shower and your dad said dinner will be soon, ok you two behave yourselves I'll be back."

I was in the shower when I heard the door open and close, and the curtain was push aside I saw that Norman was naked, and was climbing in with me. This shower wasn't as big as the one at my home so it's a tight squeeze, but I could think of worse places to be.

"Baby I'm really tired right now, and kinda not in the mood, I'm sorry."

"Hey this isn't for sex baby not everything is, sometimes a showers just a shower. Any way I needed to talk and I didn't want the kids to hear."

"That sounds ominous."

"Oh nothing that bad, I was talking to Helena today she wants to met you, to see who's hanging around Mingus, I just wanted to know how you felt about it?"

"You want me to met your ex?"

"Yeah or more importantly she wants to met you."

"Oh fuck."

"Why oh fuck?"

"She's gonna hate me, I'm not gonna be any good for Ming to be around, thanks for making me realise I'm nowhere near as pretty as her."

"Hey yes you are."

"Oh I forgot I'm a supermodel."

"You know she's just a woman who happened to have my son, that's all she is to me."

"I know, it's kind of like comparing a ford to a Porsche there isn't any competition. I guess it has to be done sometime, when does she want this to happen?"

"Friday, Ming is going to Denmark with her she wants to met before they go."

"Ok I guess I can met her, fuck why did I have to fall for a guy with a gorgeous ex, that I have to compare myself with."

"You do that I'm don't compare you two as you're completely different women."

"You know that's why I love you mister, you always say the right thing to bring me back down to earth. So you think she'll like me or hate me?"

"I think she'll like you if Ming likes you, you know you're the first woman I've let her met, you mean a lot to me. When we're able to I want you to met my mum maybe after all this is done, what you say that enough time to work yourself into a frenzy del?"

"Yep should be I can start scratching the wall soon, I might just before Helena comes down fuck I hate of all this makes me feel like I'm not good enough to be with you,still don't really believe it. No I'm not going to do that I'm a good person worth being with you."

"Absolutely, I wouldn't be with you or have Ming here if you weren't one, I wouldn't want to see you here."

"Just give me an idea what to wear so I look good."

"Anything babe you dress well, really well I love what you wear especially when you wear nothing."

"Can't exactly wear nothing to met Helena babe she wouldn't be amused, also she would look better, so you miss me today I missed him you think we could have a quickie? No right here, right now. I reach down and start touching him. Trust me Norman, you don't need anything but if you want I can go to the docs and get fixed up but if we can make it to the bedroom without the kids seeing then we can go there."

"Nah later will be fine."

"So what you going to do with him?"

"Oh he'll disappear shortly, unless you wanna take care of it?"

"Mmmm normally you wouldn't have ask me twice but I'm not feeling it tonight. I'm just really tired, you think we can rain check it for tonight or tomorrow."

"You ok, you know there's never a pressure to sleep with me."

"I know I just wanna eat and then go to sleep as I have an early one again tomorrow."

"You know you can just sleep with me, I mean we don't have to make love."

"Oh so we make love do we?"

"Yeah we do, cause I love you."

"Yeah I love you too Norman."

Don't forget to follow and leave a comment so I know what you think of this story. Thanks mattsey22


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Meeting the ex

Friday rolled around in no time thankfully I had the previous day off so I wasn't feeling so exhausted, it was decided that Helena would go come to our house as we thought that would be easier for all involved, but unfortunately it sent me in a cleaning frenzy, which Norman put a halt on after three hours telling me she wouldn't notice any of this so there's no reason to do this. So I stopped and we took the kids out for a final night out bowling and dinner sounded like fun, man Norman was so bad, I don't know if he was pretending so he could be funny or he was just that bad but Kass and I whipped their butts.

The following day I was nervous as hell, there was a knock on the door I answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, You must be delta?"

"Yes, but you can call me del, everyone does. Nice to met you Helena."

"Pleasure Norman and Mingus have told he a lot about you."

"Come in, everyone's in the lounge."

"Hi mum."

"Hi Helena."

"Hi Mingus' mum."

"Hello, who's this pretty girl?"

"Mum this is Kassandra, del's daughter and my friend."

"Nice to met you Kassandra."

"Nice to met you, Mingus' mum."

"Please have a seat Helena, would you like something to drink tea, coffee whatever?"

"Coffee would be good white no sugar."

"Norman? Kids?"

"Yeah sure."

"Apple juice, mum."

"Same for me del."

"Ok I'll be back."

"So what you think Helena, she's nice right?"

"Yeah she seems nice, why she's so nervous?"

"Oh she just gets over worried about things, like meeting you and Ming, had to stop her baking up a storm this morning, she likes to cook."

"Same here I love to cook as well, I was nervous as well meeting her, Ming's talked about her and Kass a lot now I can see why, the kids they're good together I like that, I always worry when he's with you that the person you're with won't like him, but I can see she genuinely does so I'm very happy he's here, Norman you did good. She's nice. Mingus tells me she's still at bit nervous around him, if she's calms down she'll be fine."

"I know that's why we have so much food here cooking relaxes her, I hope you don't mind her making him something"

"Nah, it's ok if he likes them why not."

"I'm back, coffee for you two, juice for you two and tea for me."

"No coffee today del?"

"Nah not feeling it today Norman."

"So Norman tells me your from Australia?"

"Yeah born and raised been there normally I live in Los Angeles have been there for about 8 years."

"Wow so must have been young to move here?"

"I was 20, but I wanted to try and make it and had my mum there, it's been going well as they say so far so good, I'm doing a movie now which we'll be awesome once it's finished."

"What is it about?"

"It's about a guy gets infected by the slug and turns into this creature. Probably sounds bad but it will be really good if you like sci fi/horror movies"

"No I'm not into that sort of thing"

"Most girls aren't, but I love them so they are usually what I work on. I hope you don't mind I made Mingus some cookies to take with him, he usually loves them. Kass wanna help me get them for Mingus Hun?"

"Sure mum."

"Mingus you ready?"

"Yeah just getting something."

"Come on we gotta go."

"Delta why don't you walk us to the car?"

"Ok."

"Mingus get in the car."

"Ok."

"I just wanted to say, you can relax you passed with flying colours, I can see that Mingus likes you so I'm happy to have him around you, also I can see that him and your daughter get along that must make it easy on you, I'd like us to maybe not be friends but that there isn't any animosity between us."

"Well I'm up for friendship if you wanted that, your part of Mingus' life so for as long as Normans in mine you're part of mine."

"Yeah I would like that, always nice to have a fellow cook to talk to also so I can know if Ming's eating different things."

"Sure that would be nice. Bye Ming."

"Bye del."

"Come here Helena, it really was a pleasure meeting you." And with that I hugged her and we went our separate ways.

"See babe I told you had nothing to worry about. She really liked you, she wouldn't have hugged you if she didn't."

"I was worried there for a second that she might have a go at me and say something stupid but she just wanted to know what Mingus eats, which I'm cool with that."

"Come here so what you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"Not much a lazy day would be awesome."

"Sounds good and no cooking, we'll order in ok?"

Yep sounds great. And it was a great way to spend the day.

Please post reviews so I can know if you like this story. Thanks mattsey22


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Finally finished up here in British Columbia, it was over relatively quick, can't wait to see the finished project, I love this type of movie hopefully it will be well accepted. But you can't do anything about it now.

Norman called me today to tell me that the apartment complex his is in has a vacancy, if I'm interested he would put my name down,of course I would. It will make life easier and we both will still have our own lives, if we need our space. I'm feeling the urge to start writing music, when I'm happy I write happy songs and I'm sad I write sad songs

The first song I wrote was having a broken heart and then finding love and believing again

I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again*  
Believe again by Delta Goodrem

Keep this up I might be able to have a new album out by next year.

I was accepted as a resident at the complex it should be great.

I think I'm going to concentrate on writing songs that will be my project for the next twelve months and then see what is out there.

Just cause we live in the same building doesn't necessarily mean we see each other every day, sometimes he's working he got the part he was talking about which I was happy, I'm getting use to not seeing him, that doesn't mean we don't talk everyday, I'm always getting and sending pics of each other and of whatever we are doing, I do miss him, not just in my bed but just around, making me feel good.

Ring ring

Hey babe, what you doing?

Not much, actually that's a lie, I started writing a song today. It's kinda based on us, about how I didn't think I would have a life and then I met someone now I believe again. I hope you don't mind?

No, I'm happy you're writing again. I'm actually calling to say I'm coming home we're finished filming or at least I have, you know I don't think I've ever taken you out, I mean on a real date I want to take you out can you organise a nanny.

Yeah I have one, I can use, when would you like to take me out would it be a weekend you have Ming?

Yeah maybe your nanny can look after both.

I'll ask her ok.

So how formal you want to go?

In between maybe. Whatever you want.

You naked in my bed, on the floor, in the shower wherever I can get you.

And you will, I have to say I don't mind this type of you, I know I said I didn't but I like having both an angel and a devil in my life.

Oh I did something as well been meaning to tell you I went to the docs a couple of weeks ago, I decided that I should even if it probably won't happen, I went on the pill, I thought you should know it seems to be ok.

Good to hear, it's just one less thing we need to worry about.

Yeah I'm not really in the mood to have a child right now, I may never want another. Wether it was with you or someone else, never really saw myself with one, but I wouldn't totally say no. Oh I hope you don't hate me saying that.

I don't. By the way there's a show I was thinking of taking you to see I know you love your musicals, it's called Repo, if I can get tickets would you want to see it?

Of course haven't heard of it but sure I will. So when are you coming back?

Thursday, tomorrow.

Ok would you want me to pick you up from the airport, or just met here?

Oh don't go outta your way, I'll met you at the house, how is it going anyway?

Great I forgot I'm getting a piano delivered tomorrow so it's probably best I stay home, they've given a morning time but they could be running late.

Man you are getting serious about this writing.

It feels like it is the right time, I'm in the right frame of mind to do it, so I think I'm going to concentrate on doing that for the next year and then see how things go, then go back to making movies.

Sounds like a plan, I'm really happy your happy.

Why wouldn't I be, I have a man I love who has a kid I really think is cool, who gets along with my daughter whose happy she's moved and a career that is going pretty good. You know you're the reason I'm in this happy place you know that right. It really was fate that night if I hadn't stepped outside for air I might not have met you, but seeming we both know Sean this might have been unavoidable, I think he was trying to set us up, we just beat him to it. Have you heard from him lately? His been awfully quite, I might call him later see if his ok.

Ok babe you do that I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, love you.

Yeah love you too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Telephone calls pt 3

Ring ring

"Hey del, how's things?"

"Great really good we're settling in nicely in New York, how you doing? It's been ages since I've spoken to you."

"I know I thought you forgot about me, ever since lover boy came into the picture there's no time for your friends the ones that have been here forever."

"Oh god, I'm a horrible friend, I've been doing that to everyone, I think I'll have to call Sheri as well and see how she is. So what you been doing mister anyway? I missed talking to you. You don't write you don't call, you don't care anymore."

"Pot kettle babe."

"Yeah I know I'm as much to blame, by the way norman didn't go off at you for our shopping trip did he?"

"Nothing I can't cope with, but it shows he loves you babe."

"I know I'm so excited he's promised to take me out on our first real date, you know we've never really been on a date, you know we met, he came over for dinner and then we slept together in the space of like two days, so it's a nice idea to actually see him on a date, I'm looking forward to it. So anything on your romance front?"

"Nah."

"Well that's a shame, you need someone or a dog. How's training going?"

"Good love it."

"Good to hear I liked watching you in action it was fun, if I had a boy I would have sent him , I must go, say I'm sorry to the people I've been ignoring, don't be a stranger, come to New York we miss you Norman included."

"Ok sometime soon ok, talk later del ok?"

"Yeah will do see ya. Bye."

"Bye."

Ring ring

"Hi Sheri."

"Whose is this it sounds like my friend delta but it can't be her as she never talks to me anymore since she's got a boyfriend."

"Ok I'm sorry I've been a shitty friend, I've had a lot on. Forgive me?"

"There's really nothing to forgiven Hun, I love that your happy, and in love right?"

"Yeah I am, he's so good Sheri, I love him, I never knew it could be like this, everything is going so well, you know I got the exes approval?"

"Oh Helena said your ok, that's really good, what she like?"

"She's nice, we talk occasionally mostly about cooking, weird a supermodel that loves food, but she does. I'd rather that then her hating me I guess."

"Very true, it would be hard if she and his kid what's his name again hated you?"

"He's sons name is Mingus and he's a lovely boy."

"You know if your ever this way come see me, I'd love to see you again. By the way I'm writing again, I feel inspired by love to write love songs."

"Now I thought you were gonna say you were going to write a hard rock song for my hubby."

"No, wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Just kidding, sure I'll come see you when we're next in New York ok?"

"That would be great. Anyhow I must go i promise I'll talk again next time."

"Love you del."

"Love you too Sheri."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Mother in law from hell?

It's been months since Norman and I started dating and it's getting into the summer season, I'm so excited it's my first summer with someone other then my folks and Kass. On the parents side they have come over for My birthday in July, Norman met them from what I can tell mum loves him also thought he was very handsome, I told her hands off mum his mine, which she replied "I'm joking but if I was thirty years younger damn you'd have some competition."

My dad was just happy to see me happy, and poor Norman was a little shell shocked by it all nice to see him be how I feel when I met people. They were only here for a couple of days but it was nice to see them, then Norman sprung a surprise I almost beat him up for, we were at his home when there was a knock on the door, I opened it and there was a woman there I wasn't prepared for.

"Well hello, you must be delta, Norman's told me so much about you, you're much prettier then he said. I'm Norman's mum Marianne may I come in?"

"Of course, please Marianne come in it's a pleasure to finally met you." I let her in I gave norman a death stare he is so in trouble when I get him alone, but I got his point of doing this. I'm not nervous, I just look like crap, but at least my hair is brushed.

"Norman, why didn't you tell me your mum was coming, I would have made lunch or something."

"I wanted you relaxed so I surprised you like this, i hope your not mad at me."

"No, I get it I just feel and look terrible."

"Honey your fine, I'm not here to inspect you, just to met the girl my son and grandson keep talking about, where is he anyway Norman?"

"I'll be picking him up tonight won't we Del?"

"Yeah."

"And whose this lovely little girl?"

"My daughter Kassandra, say hello to Norman's mum."

"Hello, Normans mum."

"Wow, Nice to met you how old are you?"

"Six same as Mingus we have the same birthday."

"Really that's pretty cool."

"Mum can I get you anything? Del?"

"Coffee."

"Tea for me."

Norman leaves, as he does Marianne comes over and says "I can see he loves you, I'm happy he does, but you know he won't marry you if that is what you want, I don't think he'll marry anyone, I hope you're prepared for that."

"Yes I am well aware of how he feels about that subject, and I am happy just to have him here in my life, I love him Marianne I hope you can see that, and I love your grandson as if he's my own."

"I can tell you do, I would hate to see you get hurt or that daughter of yours, she would be heartbroken I think."

"You know he might surprise you in 10 years or so don't say I didn't tell you, I am that patient and can wait for him to make up his mind."

"You're feisty I like that, I can see why he loves you, also talkative, let me guess you do most of the talking in the relationship?"

"Yeah but I'm used to it."

"Hey girls you should play nice especially you mum, Delta is a really nice woman if you took the time to get to know her instead of giving her the tongue lashing you have been, yes mum I heard you, you still think I can't hear you if you're in another room, Del understands me, and she loves Ming, so can you just be nice and back off, ok mum I'm old enough to live my life and just relax and actually talk to Delta and get to know her."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want either of you hurt, especially you Delta, you have a child involved, I know Norman does but it's different."

"Why is it different mum Ming would still get hurt if we broke up he adores Kass, personally we think they have a crush on each other it's very cute, but we aren't in the foreseeable future, we are taking it day by day seeing where this goes ok mum."

"Going totally off topic, Norman I got a call from Ming's school today, Kass was accepted into it she starts on Monday, so I'm very happy with that, means they can see even more of each other."

"Great just what they need to spend more time together."

"Did you know your grandson doesn't have many friends cause of who his parents are he gets bullied I would think you would be happy he has one more friend at school, even if it is a girl, they get along really well. I'm sorry Norman but if your mother can't see that this is good then I'm sorry, come on Kass, can't say it's been a pleasure thank you Norman for everything you tried to do, don't bother getting up We'll see ourselves out. Come on Kass.

I walked out the door I was crying, I have no idea what just happened then, but then I walked back to his door, and knocked. I had to try and make it better I didn't want her to hate me, I had to try.

"Hi what you doing you didn't have to knock you have a key."

"Yeah i did, can I come in."

"Sure."

"Kass go to Ming's room. Before anything is said I need to apologise to both of you my behaviour just then was immature, I honestly don't know why you would say what you did Marianne, I've never met you, but you seem to have a dislike for me, I don't know why, the fact that I love your son and grandson should make you happy, I'm happy to have him however he is willing to give me, he is such a good man, he makes me happy, just being here, I want you to like me, I want us to start from scratch pretend this hasn't happened, can we try?"

"Actually your not to blame I'm very protective of these two, they're all I have, I don't wanna lose them, and if he loves you like he says he does then I'm happy his happy can we try this again."

"I'm willing if your willing to."

"Yeah I am, I am sorry for upsetting you."

"I never done this before met the parents, in fact this is the first relationship I have been in."

"Really what about Kassandra's father?"

"It's a really long story, do you think I should explain Norman?"

"Yeah go ahead babe."

"Her father spiked my drink and raped me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, some men can do terrible things. Did he go to jail?"

"No, but he'll never see Kass if I can help it. It's not so bad I didn't date for nearly six years till I met your son, so I like to think it lead me to your son, he's been the best thing to ever happen to me, brought me out of my shell, you raised a good man."

"You can blame he's dad, he was a good man."

"Norman has said that."

"So how did you met?"

"We met at a mutual friends birthday, I think he planned it, wouldn't put it past him."

"Which one?"

"Sean Patrick, you know him?"

"Yeah have had the pleasure of meeting him. So Norman tells me you sing as well as act? And that your from Australia?"

"Yeah I was born there but I've lived here since I was 20, I've being singing since I was 14 so half my life but I have only just started again, someone came into my life and inspired me to write I have a new album coming out next year my first in eight years. While I was waiting to be inspired, I've been acting, mainly horror movies but I love them."

"So what do you do Marianne?"

"I do interior decorating and other things, I like to keep active."

"Same here."

"Again Delta, I am sorry about before please forgive me, and let me take all of you after you pick up Mingus, to dinner."

"Sure, in that case, I'm going to get changed Norman can you pick up Ming on your own?"

"Yeah babe."

"Would like to come to my apartment while Normans out?"

"Sure, you guys live in the same complex?"

"Yeah, we thought it was for best it's like we're single but still close together, I'm used to it. Well come on, Norman come up when you get back ok?"

"Yeah, come here." He kissed me and left.

I think I may have won the mother in law over, and didn't lose my man in the process.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen dec 2006 jan 2007

We've come to an arrangement, with when we see each other seeming Norman had Ming on weekends we can spend time together seeming the kids like each other but he stays in he's place at the nights on weekends as I do want them to spend together alone.

I didn't realise how cold it is here in New York I miss the sunny days of Los Angeles, I'm thinking about going on a trip, not sure where but I'm going to ask Norman, if he and Ming would come with us.

"Hey babe, you wanna go somewhere, I need some sunshine I'm not used to all this cold in January?"

"Yeah where?"

"I'm thinking overseas, I haven't done something like that in a long time."

"What about Bahamas, it's nice."

"I was thinking more along the lines of going back to Australia, you ever been?"

"Nope."

"So do you think the two of you would like to go?"

"Yeah, but I'd have to ask Helena before we plan anything ok?"

"Of course, when you speak to her tell her I said hi and that I'm looking forward to our date with the kids." We had planned to take Kass and Ming to a kids and parents cooking class, it is so weird to be friends with my boyfriend's ex, but she is really nice, we have spent a bit of time together as we both pick up our kids from the same school and all, but I never go in to deep talking about what happens with Norman and I, if she asks I just say we're good, she doesn't need to know the ins and outs of our relationship.

"How classy would you want to go?"

"Pretty good not over the top."

"Ok let me plan it, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Well it's all set once you get permission, I'll organise it all, we'll do fun stuff."

"Hey anywhere with you is fun."

"Thanks babe."

A few weeks later...

I'm so excited to be taking my man to my home country, for two weeks fun, relaxation, family and sex hopefully lots of it. Don't get me wrong we still do sleep together on a very regular basis but maybe we've gone out of the honeymoon stage, I guess it's a good thing, I love him more than ever, I do kind of miss it thou.

I decided to do a resort for the first week and a bit do some touristy stuff theme parks and the like for the kids and definitely sometime for the two of us, then on to my folks house in Sydney for the rest of the time

Flight was fine just really long I have forgotten how long it is I haven't been back in Australia since my grandmother died three years ago, Kass and Mingus were excited about the flight for about three hours then the boredom started in, myself on the other hand I had a couple of scripts I was reading after getting parts, the first was the main in he's just not the into you and the movie version of Repo as Amber sweet, I loved that show when I saw it with norman, I've always wanted to do a musical.

Normans been pestering to do some modelling for him or should it be posing, I don't feel like I'm good enough to have my pictures taken, I know it makes no sense I can get filmed and shown on huge screens but not have the man I love take my picture it's crazy, I think I will do it, I'll just surprise him when I can. Click click click look up to see norman taken pictures of me when I'm not looking I actually like him when he does this as it's kinda cute except when I'm half asleep, "what you doing Picasso?"

"I don't know taking pictures of a pretty lady."

"Really who is she, I'll kick her ass."

"You silly, come here." He kisses me "so what's the scripts like?"

"well repos fairly easy I think I can do that with my eyes shut but he's just not is bigger badder totally outta my comfort zone."

"You'll do fine the fact they hired you says your good del."

"I know I got a busy year this year two movies, an album, oh and some modelling for a really annoying photographer."

"You mean you'll let me do you?"

"Any time, oh course and the photos yes, also I want you to do the photos for the album, you want to do it?"

"I don't know have lots on my plate as well I might not have time to do that this girl I'm seeing she keeps me busy."

"Don't even think that, I'd never forgive you if you do that, no second chances with me, I'm sorry I can't do that and you promised me you'd be faithful remember?"

"And I am."

"I know you're joking, I like teasing you. I think things are settling down between us do you think babe?"

"What you mean?"

"I think we're outta the honeymoon period."

"Why you say that Delta?"

"We aren't as wild as when we first met, at least I don't think we are."

"You want wild I'll give you wild but I like what we have. It works for me and I hope it works for you."

"Yeah it does, I'm getting comfortable, what would you say if we moved in sometime in the future? I want you anytime I please, I think the kids would like it do you wanna think about it not right now but it would be nice to wake up to you every day."

"Yeah that would be great."

"Well it would mean you'd have more room for your art I love what you do I don't know if I tell you enough, but I do, I've loved it ever since I got that picture from Sean, I should've asked him who did it, but I think I liked having something I loved in my house that I didn't know who's it was, and that it gave me pleasure. I always meant to ask Sean who did it I don't know why I didn't but I'm glad I didn't thou."

"Why?"

"Maybe I wasn't ready to know you then, didn't know I was when I met you, but I'm glad I did, I love you so much."

"I do to, I didn't think I would, I wasn't expecting to, but I also fell for you."

"You do realise I hope to spend most of our time in my bikini I don't really wanna do anything, there are a few theme parks but most I want to be doing nothing but spend time with the kids and do you."

"Mmmm I like the sound of that."

"And no I don't wanna join the mile high club ok?"

"I wasn't even gonna ask."

"Really? You don't want me?"

"Yes of course I do, just it's too squishy I'd rather wait."

"Yeah me too, it will be better."

After flying for over twenty hours we reached our hotel it was so pretty, I did good if I say so myself, we got a three bedroom suite plenty of room for us, and a walk right into the lagoon, it's perfect. The kids went running to pick their rooms, while we went to check out our own, I started to undress.

"We can't at the moment the kids are still awake."

"Hell, man just because I get undressed doesn't mean I'm going to screw you later you have been warned, now I'm going for a swim, you remember these." showing him my black bikini

"Mmmm yes I do, I prefer them on the floor, damn woman your beautiful, let me grab my camera."

"Sure, I've decided I'm going to get more open with you, I hadn't been with you."

"What you mean?"

"I can be in movies but won't let my boyfriend take photos of me, it's not fair and I'm sorry for that." I kissed him his hands trailed down my back and cupped my backside "I've missed this, I need you I know the kids are up but I need you right now."

You don't have to ask me twice del."

I helped him get undressed I love seeing him naked he's beautiful I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, I love the feel of him inside me, it's so good now that he doesn't have to use anything since I've been on the pill, it seems to be working a charm but I think it's a waste of time but if it makes him happy I'm happy to take them.

After it was over, I smacked him on the ass and said "come on babe they'll wonder where we are."

Ok.

The kids were playing together,. "So you guys want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah we've been waiting for you, Mum"

"Sorry took me a while to find my suit. Just couldn't seem to find it. Let's go."

It was the holiday we needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen jan 2007

Our time in Australia was too short but it was nice to see the family again I introduced norman to the rest of the family, as they were celebrating Australia Day, which was he's first, he impressed the rest of my family, pretty much it was a BBQ and drinks. Mingus was playing with the rest of the kids having a ball, everyone likes them, I feel so lucky to have them in my life.

"Your family's amazing Delta."

"Thanks, they're not bad. Considering you've seen them today and you like them that's good, but then this is pretty much what it is like every party, that's a good thing."

"So you looking forward to going home?"

"Yeah but that being said wherever you are is home, so I'm home right now. Thou I will only be home for a day as i fly to Vancouver to do repo for four weeks then Baltimore for I don't know how long."

"So you want me to what we did when you were working on slither?"

"Of course if you don't have anything on."

"Not at the moment I don't."

"You know if you want me to do the same I will, but I know your more independent then I am, so you probably won't want me to."

"Of course I would want you with me your my girl, now get over here I hate you being outta my arms for too long. By the way is this your old room, I've been meaning to ask."

"Yeah, it's not my bed thou."

"Shame I like the idea of sleeping with you in your old bed."

"You're such a dirty old man."

"Damn straight I am. Now don't make me beg, come here."

"No I can't, my parents might hear."

"Not if your quite, which you are, I miss my talkative girl, where has she gone?"

"You told me to be quite, so I'm quite."

"Well don't be I want you, I miss her the girl I met. Man I can't believe how much things have changed in nearly a year and a bit."

"Why can't you believe it, thou that being said we have kinda been like being on speed but sometimes it happens. You know I often wonder if I hadn't gone outside, when I did would have Sean introduced you to me, sneaky little bugger."

"He probably would have."

"Well I'm comfortable, I don't know about you but I like what we have."

"Same here. That's it we're moving in together that way you can be yourself."

"You mean that, I'm so happy babe." I start kissing him, he lays me on the bed and helps me get undressed.

"So beautiful. I love your body baby, don't change."

"Can't promise that babe, I'm getting older."

"I'll love you no matter what."

He reaches down to feel me. "I love how wet you get, so open, so yummy." He gets lower

"No don't not here."

"Yes here right here right now."

"Oh ok."

"That a girl, relax."

I started to breath and moan, I was trying to hold it in but I thought stuff it. "Oh god Norman, please, I need you right now."

"No not yet, not till your done, your not done yet."

"I'll be too loud my folks will hear."

"I hope they do."

"That's not funny norman, stop please."

"No."

"Ok." And he restarted, causing me to start moaning again, god I love him doing that, I guess every woman does. "Please I need you, so much stop, I've had enough, come up here now."

"How was that?"

"Wonderful, as usual. I love you Norman. Now where were we?"

"Right where we are supposed to be. So how you wanna do it? You or me on top?"

"I'm feeling lazy tonight, can you do the honours?"

"We don't have to do anything?"

"But I want this, I really do."

"Ok well climb on me."

"Yes sir, anything else you want me to do?"

"Maybe later, I need you."

"I need you too, love this just like this, that's it so deep baby, that's it, I'm coming again, oh god Norman fuck me baby."

"He flips me onto my back and with a final thrust I felt him inside, the only thing we could hear was each other breathing, it was a perfect moment and we couldn't be any closer then we were at that moment."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen February-May 2007

I love waking up wrapped in Normans arms, I moved the hair from his face, I didn't mean to but I woke him up. "good morning sexy" I reached over and cupped him.

"Good morning beautiful, what you doing?"

"What would you like me to do, something I don't do very often?"

"Yeah, sure?"

"Yeah, I need to do it more."

"You do just fine, I'm happy with what you do."

I'm just about to start when there's a knock on the door.

"Fuck, rain check?"

"Yeah babe."

"Come in."

"Hi Delta."

"Hi mum."

"I'm sorry to say this but we heard you two last night."

"Oh god I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey Delta you have nothing to be embarrassed, you know what's embarrassing being found having sex by your mother in law now that's embarrassing this is nothing. Morning Norman, breakfast will be ready soon come down when your ready."

I wanted to climb under a rock. Getting under the covers.

"Want are you doing Del?"

"My folks heard us last night, how would you feel if it was your mum that heard us?"

"Not overly concerned what others think maybe you should start to think like that."

"Still I have to go to the table and my dad knows what you did."

"Hey, he realises your not his little girl, hell you had a baby."

"I know I should not have let anything happen, oh fuck it lets just get it over and done with anyway the kids will be up now."

"Ok, you know it wasn't a bad thing."

"I know I shouldn't feel like this. I'm not a bad girl."

"Yeah you are, but your my bad girl, and I love you."

"Love you too."

Breakfast was ok, nothing was said of course, as the kids were there. We said our goodbyes and left that afternoon, with the idea that we won't be staying there again.

I was so glad to be going home but as I told norman home is wherever he is.

When we got back to New York, Norman dropped Mingus off with his mum, while I set about packing for Vancouver and Baltimore at least I can come back if I need anything in Baltimore as it's closer then British Columbia. While I was packing the phone rang it was my Australian manager, telling they want to book dates for a tour, he had to be kidding I haven't even released the new album and there's talk of a tour, that's crazy, I told him I'm not available till August as I want to spend my birthday with Norman and the kids. I told him we can discus it later as I have movies to make first and they are more important at the moment as there contracts.

Preparation for Repo is going well, it's another make up job as my character is addicted to surgery, it's so over the top, I've been very lucky I always seem to work with casts that I love to work with, also a big plus is Bill Moseley is in it as well again as my brother. On the home front unfortunately Norman got cast in a movie and he isn't able to come with us but i don't feel as needy as I used to, I'm strong enough to be by myself, I've done it for enough years before, I can do it again doesn't mean I miss him, I miss him like crazy. The good thing is I am having so much fun filming time is flying, in no time at all my part is over, when I left I told the writer if you ever do anything like this again I would drop what I'm doing and do it ok. Hopefully I do the part well.

Then it was onto Baltimore for He's just not that into you, I'm actually a little scared of this one, I've never been the lead in a movie thou that being said I'm not really as I'm part of an ensemble, also I have a kinda sex scene not over the top but still been in bed with another man.

Norman finished what he was doing and came up to where I was staying it was so good seeing him, I had missed him.

I opened my door I almost knocked him down when I saw him.

"So I take it you missed me?"

"Yes of course I did, it's been what ten weeks, it's way to long, god only knows how I'm going to cope with a tour of Australia?"

"What you mean Del?"

"My agent in Australia wants me to do a tour if sales are good, which I think, no I know they will be, I have faith it will, but I am going to try and not be there too long. How was Russia?"

"Cold, lonely too many women around, fuck the number of women that tried to pick me up it was ridiculous."

"Well that's no good, I trust that you were faithful but I think I have changed my mind if something happened I can forgive you."

"Well it's not something you have to worry about, yes women do throw themselves at me, but I can ignore them, cause I love you."

"Yeah I love you too. So you seen Ming?"

"No I'll see him tomorrow I needed to see you I missed you as well."

"You sure? I'd understand, if you wanted to see him."

"No I needed you, after Russia I know I needed you, I needed to feel your arms around me even if it was for a night, I promise I'll be back here as soon as I can."

"I'm here for you, Kass is asleep, I need you as well." I took his hand and led him to my room.

It really is just like home when he's here cause he is my home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen May - June 2007

Norman came back like he promised when were together it's like we haven't been apart.

It was time to take the pictures for the album I was nervous as I'm going for this boho feel to them I hope Norman can do it, as I would feel so bad if he can't but I have faith in him that he can. The record company didn't want me to use him but I said it wasn't an option he's the only one that will do it or there are no pictures, and they backed off.

Filming has finished thank goodness not that it was bad, just so bloody long, I think I like smaller movies they are quicker. We been house hunting but nothing has hit us or been good that isn't a ridiculous cost, or they don't have a decent kitchen which is a must for me.

Norman and I as a couple are doing well, it's like we weren't separated, he spends his nights when he doesn't have Ming with me. Norman does his things I do mine I like that we don't rely on each other anymore I feel like I'm growing as a person. Like he does his conventions every other weekend all over the country, I'm yet to do one, but that might change. I did get a call this morning from Norman's friend Sean Clark regarding a convention in July he wants me to be involved in as it's a Devil's Rejects reunion I thought it would fun to do so I said ok, let me look at my schedule and see if I'm available, asked if you could get Norman there it would be better as we could travel together, also in the future.

I organised to use Norman's studio for the shoot, it was amazing posing for him, I think it's because I trust Norman, several dress changes and crew leaving I walked out naked "i want you to shoot me Norman, like this, but I want it to look like I'm not naked, I don't want to show anything." He told me to lie down, arch my back, put my arms like this and that. When it was over, I was still lying on the floor, "Norman put that down come here."

"What you doing Del?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm naked, you're dressed wondering if we can rectify this situation?"

"This better?" Taking off his top.

"Still too many clothes." taking his pants and underwear off.

"Better?"

"Hell yes babe come here." He got on the floor with me, it wasn't the most comfortable place to be but I wanted him.

"So you do this with your other models?"

"No only the ones I love, actually I haven't taken pictures like that since I was with Helena, I only do it with women I love for my own pleasure unless you want it out there."

"You know that's something I've always wanted to do pose for playboy, don't think they would pick me."

"You just need to be more famous, which you are getting, so you never know, if I can I wanna take the pictures I love taking your picture you're so beautiful."

"Yeah for an old woman."

"If you're old what am I ancient, I'm older then you."

"You're perfect actually I think you're ageing really well, you are going to be an extremely sexy old man, especially those eyes babe, they'll drive the women crazy I guarantee it."

"Well thank you very much."

"Hopefully I can see that."

"Who knows babe lets just focus on the now okay?"

"Yeah, as long as you are here that's all that matters right?"

"Yes, I'm here and I'm yours, and the kids, you know that girl of yours means the world to me as well, I love her as if she's my own."

"I think we both love each other's children like that. That being said we need to get back to them."

We were walking through Manhattan and there was a sign in a window apartment to let, so we knocked on the door, the landlord let us in to look at it, it was a four bedroom apartment, with a big kitchen by New York standards, he said he converted two apartments into one, I loved it the rent was steep but considering it's not much more then what be are paying at the moment I think we should take it, or at least try it. So in the main bedroom I ask "So what you think?"

"I like it, what about you, I'd be happy here it's close to my studio, and the school's not that too far walking distance."

"I love it that kitchens pretty great, Exactly let's do it."

So we did, now it's just a wait and see kind of thing, here's hoping.

Later that week

We got approved so it another move for kass, she been really good but seeming it means that she and Ming can play more she's happy and also she doesn't have to leave her school so she's fine, Ming's also happy for the same reasons.

The release date has been set for my new album, 27th October kinda excited to see what people think it has been a long time nearly eight years since my last one. I have a publicity tour to do in August so will head down there with Kass I will ask Norman if he and Ming want to come but I won't mind if they don't.

"Norman, did you want to come back to Australia, I what've a press tour to do, should be about two weeks, did you want to see if Ming would like to come as well, we'll get to see more of the country this time if you want to come?"

"I would but I'm not sure about Ming, and school is restarting in September."

"Oh shit I forgot, could you look after Kass for a week while I'm away I will try and be as quick as I can."

"Yeah of course I can, you know you can leave her with me any time."

"Really, you don't mind, what about the tour it would be a few weeks would that be okay?"

"Of course, babe you don't have to worry she is in good hands."

"I know, ok it's all set then. Also I have signed on to a convention in Indiana it's in July on my birthday."

"I Know I'm doing it as well, awesome we can be together hopefully we will be near each other."

"So mister, any idea what you're going to do for my birthday it's kinda important."

"How old are you again? Fifteen."

"That's not funny, I be thirty."

"I know babe, I'm just making fun of you."

"You're such a meany."

"So what do you want?"

"You know I have no idea, I love cooking books so that's always an option, perfume, jewellery, not an engagement ring but I love green, it's my favourite colour."

"Hmmm I have an idea know I think you'll love it."

"Well I might actually be excited to turn thirty."

"It's not such a big deal, really it's just a number."

"Well I suppose I don't have the issues other women have and worrying about having kids leaving it too late and stuff."

"At the moment I don't want anymore kids, I've said this before I haven't changed my mind."

"Did I say I want them? No, but I have to ask if in a few years would you want any more? I might change my mind and want to use the eggs I have. How would you feel about that?"

"I don't know, if we're still together yes I would, but it would be in a long time."

"How would you feel if I used them but you weren't the father. I used a donor instead?"

"I honestly don't know, it would be like you cheated, but I honestly don't know if I want anymore kids."

"Well I need to decide what to do with those eggs as they will expire in about five years either I use them or I give them up, so you need to decide if what we have is good or if we want to expand our family. As I would prefer you to be it's dad, then some random donor. I have to be honest with you Norman. I would want a child with you Ming shouldn't be an only child and neither should Kass."

"Well del ok, I can't promise that I will want anymore kids, but if I did I will tell you. And it will be in the time frame ok I promise to give you that choice if you want a child, I just hate all the science that goes with IVF but if it was how we have to have a child, then I would with you."

"I'm sorry it can't be natural, I would if I could."

"I know but at least we don't have to have that worry as far as I know, maybe things have changed but I don't wanna risk it."

I so want to have a child with him, then I got a flash forward one if my feelings, oh it will happen not how I was expecting it to, but in the most unexpected way possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty July to September 2007

We I mean Norman, Kass and myself are heading to Indiana for the horror convention I'm kinda excited as Norman tells all about the ones he goes to with Sean Patrick, Who I haven't seen him since we were last in LA, same goes for Bill Moseley and the rest of the team from devils rejects unfortunately Sheri didn't want to do it, which is a shame, which also meant Rob wouldn't be here either.

They set us up on opposite sides of the area, all I could see was when Norman wasn't with a fan, it was a constant waving at me and hi babying me, it really was a wonderful place to be the fans are so nice, very friendly, saying they like what I've done. The Sunday was my birthday, I got lots of cards and stuff, also I got delivered to my table a bunch of flowers from Norman, with a card telling me happy birthday and that he loved me, when they arrived I excused myself and went over to his desk gave him a hug and kiss he said my birthday present is home, I'm sorry I couldn't bring here it's kinda big.

"Oh it's kinda big is it?Well I can't wait to see it, you better get back those girls look mighty jealous but come here first." I kissed him and smacked him on his butt. "just so you remember you're mine babe."

"How could I forget. Later babe."

I must say it was a very pleasant birthday.

The next day we went home, the night before we hired a sitter for Kass and we went to dinner with the two Seans it was nice to spend time with them, I think I drank too much, as I have no idea how I got to our room, but I woke up in our bed the next morning in my underwear with Norman, so at least that was a good thing. We had to get on a plane in a few hours man my head hurts, Norman seems perfectly fine.

"Why did you let me drink?"

"You only had three glasses of wine, didn't know you were such a light weight, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"So is that convention a typical one norman?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"No wonder you like them it was fun meeting everyone."

"So do you have any idea what I got you for your birthday?"

"Oh that's right you haven't given me anything yet have you?"

"Nope, but I think you'll love it."

"If it's from you of course I'll love it. Oh shit I gotta run to the toilet, I'm gonna be sick." I made it just in the nick of time, I really hate drinking."

Later that day after dropping our bags off at home, Norman and us girls went to his studio. Before he opened the door he said give me your hand and close your eyes, which I did we walked into his studio and he said open your eyes "happy birthday del." I opened my eyes to something of beauty norman had painted for me, it was an abstract piece in multiple shades of green.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it, it's perfect, thank you I can't wait to hang this in the house. Thank you norman this really means a lot, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, I hoped you would."

"I love your work, babe you're so talented also this means more to me then anything you could buy as it's a one of a kind piece. Come here." I kissed him.

It was defiantly a birthday to remember.

It was time to leave for the press tour for my new album. I was kind of excited to be back on stage but nervous as hell. It went well, I saw my folks again while I was there, the bedroom incident was forgotten which was good, thou my mum did take me aside and ask how things were with Norman and I.

"They're really good mum, I think I did good, he loves me and he loves Kass."

"Where is she?"

"Norman's looking after her as school is about to begin again so I couldn't bring her and Norman's good with her, I wouldn't have moved in with him if he wasn't."

"Of course he is, you know I've been meaning to say that you look really good these last eighteen months, I'm so happy that you look happy in the pictures I see on the internet, yes I look you up, especially the paparazzi shots, you two look happy with the kids. I print out some of them so we can have pictures of you."

"I'll make more of an effort to send you pics, Norm's always taking pictures all the time, did I tell you he did the photos for the album, afterwards oh mum, he took some more that weren't for publishing, it was so sexy."

"Oh delta you didn't take naked pictures did you? They could come back to haunt you later on."

"No I was naked but nothing was on display mum, Norman is an awesome photographer he's just amazing did I show you what he did for my birthday?"

"No, you never send me anything."

"I'm sorry I've been a shitty daughter mum, I'll try to be better I'll ask him to send me a pic ok."

"You're not shitty as you say your busy, I'm just so proud of you baby, your career is doing well, your daughter is beautiful and you've met a lovely man, that's all I've ever wanted I was worried after the rape and Kassandra being born the girl I knew mightn't come back but she's here now and for that I can't thank Norman enough for that."

"Thanks mum, I'm glad you like him, how does dad feel about him, just so you know he won't marry anytime soon if ever but I'm happy mum I just want and I need him in my life."

"And we are okay with that as long as you are happy that's all we want, more grand kids would be nice but we have a new step grandson so we are happy about that if that's all you two have."

"Thanks mum, I think that's one reason I love Norman, he's like you he can talk me down when I'm in an agitated state like you do. Um, he's good like that when my nerves get the better of me. I hate to be leaving you guys again but I miss my family mum forgive me ok, I'll try and be in contact more okay?"

"Honey, you have nothing to ask forgiveness for."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one October 2007 - January 2008

In October I surprised Norman by getting the kids babysat by their nanny while I took him to this Japanese restaurant or should I say ninja restaurant for our second anniversary, I thought it would be a fun night out, which it was, not romantic in the least but I wanted fun, I think I got scared more then he did as people jumping out all the time scares me a lot even thou I'm in a lot and watch a lot of horror movies. The food was nice, but the company was wonderful.

"So what's your favourite thing we've done over the past two years Del?"

"I think meeting you was the most favourite thing, but just hanging with you Kass and Ming I love when we do that I like it even more now as it's more like a family. But mostly I like it when we're alone in bed and we're talking that's what I like the most. What about you?"

"I like that you've opened up more, you're turning into a stronger woman, you're able to do things on your own before when we met you didn't know how to do, I like it as it gives both of us some breathing space."

"So your happy how we are?"

"Yep, don't wanna change a thing, if I was to get married it won't be before I'm 45 I'm still too young to do so, I would want to marry you I might change my mind and want you sooner but I'm in no rush at the moment."

"Good cause neither am I. I won't lie and say I don't think about marrying you but I'm patient even thou you think I'm not I can wait till you ready as long as it's before I'm 50 ok I want to enjoy married life if it was with you."

"Ok sounds good."

"So what you think of this place?"

"It's fun might bring the kids next time they'd like it."

"Yeah I think your right, I'm sure Ming would, hell next time Sean's here we should bring him here, him being a ninja and all."

"Yeah that's would be awesome, see that's why I love you, we think alike."

"So Christmas mister what are we going to do it's our first in the same place together I would like it to be a big deal as it is, you wanna call your mum and see if she wants to come over."

"Yeah I'll do that I don't want it over the top."

"It won't be just a tree and food ok, I wanna do a proper Christmas or at least an Aussie Christmas leg of pork and veggies, one of these years I'd love you to come down and do an Aussie Christmas, cold food hot day, there's nothing like it I miss it."

"Sounds good."

"Now do you want anything mister? I have seen some things you might like so I'll get them, but is there anything you really want?"

"I'll think about it ok? Same goes for you, what do you want?"

"Besides you in a Santa hat and nothing else on Christmas Day? Or him with a ribbon, I would love a pandora bracelet that would be nice, with lots of green charms."

"Ok done. And I'll look up the bracelet for you. Oh I was talking to Troy Duffy today he was saying he has finished the script for Boondock Saints 2, he told me a brief outline that the brothers come back to Boston and are after more mobsters, this time there's a female cop after them, if that's the case you should audition for the part that would be awesome to work with you."

"Oh course I'd love to do something like that, with you hopefully it won't start before I get back so I can audition for it."

"Oh he still has to get the money for it. So it shouldn't be before July hopefully maybe October so let's just play it by ear."

"Ok keep me in mind ok, I'd love to do a movie with you and of course with Sean again it's been forever since I worked with him."

Overall October has been an excellent month, record released, anniversary and our kids 8th birthdays, which we did together with Helena, it just seemed easier to do it that way, and she was cool with it.

My album came out and it's number one being that way for eight weeks it's gone platinum already I'm so proud of it and because of it's success they are planning a tour in February which will be good, I've told the promoters I only want one show per city but if there's a demand then I will do more but I don't wanna be in Australia for more then a month.

Christmas is approaching, one thing I have started to love is Christmas in New York it's magical I've found a couple of photography books that I got Norman one was a very rare one they only made 500 copies so I think I Norman might like it, I find it hard to buy for him as we have different interests where if he had the same interests a me I could just buy what I liked but I have to think outside the box it's hard, but I think I did ok music and art sometimes a combo of the two, I hope he likes them.

Norman's mum is coming up for Christmas we get along a lot better since our first run in, I care deeply for her, probably more then I should for, if Norman and I broke up she wouldn't want to talk to me ever again, hence why I must try and keep him here, so no pressure just let him do his own thing.

I try not to spoil the kids but it's hard not too, I really don't have the restrictions that regular folk do money isn't an issue so I can pretty much get them what they want but we try to limit them to a few things, I've become an excellent hider of presents, their all wanting to know what they got.

Got the tree and decorations, I'm so excited I didn't really celebrate Christmas when it was just Kass and I, it didn't feel like Christmas and last year was a bit messy this year is a proper Christmas, real tree and everything, the tree turned up it's beautiful, I love the smell of a real tree, Kass and I set about decorating the tree I've gone silver and blue as it looked nice in the shop, we were doing this as Norman and Mingus turn up.

"Hey babe, what you doing?"

"Painting, plotting world conquest not sure which yet."

"Very funny, tree looks amazing."

"Thanks, hi Ming you wanna help decorate?"

"Sure."

"There's no set rules here just put stuff where you like."

"Ok."

"So Ming, Kass has been telling us about the dance at school you excited?"

"Nah I hate dancing, can't do it."

"Same here I can't dance but I still love to do it, I think Kass is the same."

"Del, I've seen you dance, I love watching you dance babe, I think Ming's like me I'm not a dancer either, sorry just can't do it."

"It's ok as long as Kass dances with me I'm ok, but if not I'll still do it on my own. You know what they say dance as if no ones watching."

"I think you already do that mum you're so embarrassing."

"Thanks Kassandra."

"So what's for dinner?"

"I honestly don't know I haven't thought about it, I'm not really in the mood, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah or get delivered."

"I Think we might go turning Japanese what you think?"

"Yeah sound like fun."

And it was.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two February - July 2008

Off to Australia I go again part of me doesn't wanna be there away from my family, I hope Kass doesn't get used to it next time I will be more demanding I should have been this time, it's my show I should have a say when it happens. But good news is they are sell outs all shows they want me to do more I don't really want to but I will do one more in Sydney and Melbourne and that's it.

Norman and Kass took me to the airport, she was crying.

"I don't want you to go mum."

"I know that, I don't really want to go either, you be a good girl for Norman ok?"

"Yes mum."

"You're clothes are all ready to go in the cupboard just pick out what you want to wear and be nice to Norman when he brushes your hair he'll be as nice as he can be doing it, now come here babe, I love you so much, don't you forget that, your the other half of my heart baby."

"Yes mum."

"Now you honey come here, I'm gonna miss you babe too, look after our girl ok, I'm gonna be as quick as I can be, as soon as the last shows done I'm on a plane back to you, you gonna miss me?"

"Of course I am. And of course I will. Now give me a last hug before you leave my arms, next time I'm not going to let you leave without us."

"I know I don't wanna be there without you."

The plane trip was horrible the only thing I could do was read till I was sleepy, I arrived my first concert was in two days, as soon as I arrived at the hotel I called Norman and told him I was ok, just tired and missing them but I'm gonna try and not think about it, otherwise I'll go nuts.

"Del, you'll be fine, Kass is ok, I'm fine, stop worrying, it will be over before you know it and you'll be back here in my arms, I missed you in my bed last night."

"Thanks that's all I need to hear, I miss you as well, are you sure we have enough sex?"

"We do fine, what is it twice a day sometimes that's pretty good for a couple together for two years babe. When exactly are we supposed to have more sex babe?"

"I always worry it's not enough I don't do enough in the bedroom."

"I'm happy, sometimes you drive my crazy with this shit del, I love what you do to me, in fact I'm thinking about it now, and he's growing nicely just thinking about it."

"Mmmm I miss him, what am I gonna do for three weeks."

"I'm sure your fingers will get a workout won't they?"

"Hell yes."

"So are you excited about performing?"

"Yeah I am, I'm a bit nervous, it's been so long since I last did it."

"You'll be fine. I'm sorry I've gotta go babe, I've got a photoshoot tomorrow gotta look pretty."

"You should have told he I would not have bothered you I hate doing that when you have to work."

"Hey you are more important then work I can do stuff like that with my eyes closed."

"Ok. Love you. Can you kiss Kass for me."

"Sure and I love you too."

Few weeks later...

Finally on my way home to my family, all of them were there when I arrived at the airport I run up to Norman and kissed him and Kass, god I've missed them, it's been too long.

"How was the flight del?"

"Too long, but so worth it cause I'm back here, so how was it without me?"

"I missed you mum, please don't go again."

"I will try not to, unless it's really important but it won't be for this long ok?"

"Ok mum."

Finally home, I retreated to our room.

"You ok Del?"

"Yeah just really tired, I think I'm going to sleep for a while is that ok?"

"Yeah, come here, I've missed you girl, you were gone too long."

"Mmm what you got in mind, the same thing that I have?"

"I would think so, it's pretty much what you always have on your mind."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, get over here."

"If you say so, I'll come over there."

"That's better now you have way too many clothes on."

"Wanna help?"

"Of course, mmmm love these, missed these beauties." Kissing my breasts

"Well I missed him, my fingers just aren't the same, take it easy big boy it's been nearly a month."

"I don't have to be to gentle with you, you're already soaking wet with lust babe I love how wet and ready you are for me."

"Less talking babe, I need you in me now."

"No rush babe the kids will be fine by themselves, I'm going make you cry for me, you know I get pleasure from giving you pleasure."

"I know too well take it away babe."

And take it away he did, it really is like being home when we are together.

The months just flew by I was able to get a screen test for Boondock and thankfully got it, it would have been embarrassing if I hadn't, I'm better than that. Shooting starts in October so got a little while to go to prepare my accent troy wants an exaggerated southern accent that's do-able, also gonna raid my closet for the right shoes it says I walk in wearing louboutin shoes I have a pretty big collection so I told Troy I'll send him some pics he can take his pick at least that can save him some money.

It's Summer again which means we have both kids full time which is nice, I love that the kids do genuinely love each other, I also love Mingus as if he's my own. We decided to head to California so the kids could see Norman's mum and celebrate my birthday it's nice to be back at my house but it doesn't feel like home anymore I might think about selling it, as we aren't really here this is the first time in eight months, Also got news that my folks would be flying to LA to see us it would be nice for the whole family to met.

"Is this your house del?"

"Well yes but it's our house yours included, why don't you pick out which of the spare rooms you want to make yours Ming."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"What you mean?"

"About this being our house, cause we're not married."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Hey that's not fair."

"Why not am I not supposed to love Mingus like his my son, he may be the only son I have seeming you don't want anymore, and I can't. Also I'm only not married cause you don't want it, hell we've been together nearly three years legally we're married everything is splitable, so technically we are married, so this is this house half yours I'm not discussing this any more with you, end of topic."

"Hey I never said that you can't love Mingus, and having more children I'm not immune to it ok."

"I said I'm not going to talk about it anymore, my folks will know something's up, and I really don't wanna discus it in front of them."

"I don't know why you have you panties in a bunch."

"Whoa whoa whoa you don't, you're the one that is losing he's shit over me saying that your son can make himself at home in this house, even thou it's my house. You know what Norman right now I'm really pissed at you, please just get out of my room maybe you should check out the spare rooms cause right now I'm not happy with you. "

"Babe I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal, what happens if we split the kids are gonna be affected by it, I don't want that to happen."

"We're not going to split are we? Norman I'm so sorry for being angry, I don't really know why I'm upset it's probably just pms I'm due in a couple of weeks sometimes I can be a bitch. Please I'm sorry forgive me I didn't mean any of it."

"Hey you have nothing to ask forgiveness for, if anyone does it's me, I should be and am happy that you love Ming like he's your own. And no we are not splitting I love you too much, I'm sorry for upsetting you, come here babe."

"No I still mad with you" I say with a pout.

He walks over to me, and wraps he's arms around me "I know how to make you happy babe." He starts kissing me.

"No we don't have time, our parents will be over soon."

"Ok just let me do this mmm, I love kissing your neck."

"Why do you think it's ok to talk to me like that and then you can just kiss me better."

"No it's not ok but I'm trying to apologise for it ok?"

"Yeah I've gotta have a shower, I look like a mess."

"You look fine thou you do look like you've been crying."

"You know you wanna join me babe?"

"Nah I'm gonna go see the kids see where they are."

"Ok I'll be out shortly." I felt like I was going to be sick, I hate fights, this was one of our first fights that we have really had, I really don't know what is Norman's problem but I hoped he gets over whatever it is.

I finished my shower, got dressed I choose that green skirt I wore on our first date, I hoped it would make him happy. When I got out of my room our folks were there. I looked as good as I could, act damn you woman.

"Hi honey."

"I didn't hear you guys come in, sorry I was in the shower. I haven't done dinner yet, I was gonna to do pasta is that okay with everyone? I have fresh fruit and eggs I can whip up a pavlova would that be ok."

"Anything is fine, really honey your father and I would be happy with take out, we don't wanna trouble you."

"No it's no trouble, it just might take a little while."

I walked into my kitchen and started getting dinner ready.

"What have you done norman?

"Nothing mum, we just had a discussion which turned into a bit of a fight, it wasn't over much."

"Well obviously delta is upset over it, she only acts like that when she's upset. Now I want you to take her into your room and you're going to sort out whatever it is that is bothering her. Delta honey?"

"Yeah Marianne."

"Your mum and I will cook ok, it's just simple pasta right?"

"Yeah I was going to make the pasta from scratch but I'm not feeling it tonight."

"Ok well, I think you and Norman need to go to your room and talk ok babe? It's obvious that you're upset over something, and you're not doing anyone any good in here at the moment."

"Ok." And I head off to my room, I close the door. "So what do you wanna talk about, cause I'm still a bit confused about why this actually started all I said was for your son to make himself at home and pick out his own room, and you lose your shit. So what did I do wrong Norman? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Sometimes I think we are moving too fast and that felt too fast, I don't know why it just did."

"Babe, I don't want anything from you that you don't want to give me, okay?"

"I know, I did see myself in the same position I was in with Helena practically married, hell we live together, sometimes it's too soon."

"Why don't you tell me what goes on in your head, how am I to know what you are thinking, if you don't talk to me?"

"I know, I've been feeling like this for a while."

"So what do you need from me to make it better. Do you wanna to break up, leave me, move out? Which is it Norman? Just so you know none of them is acceptable to me. Cause I love you, probably too much Norman, I know I come on a bit strong, but I have never felt what I feel when I am with you, I need you Norman more than I care to admit, I hate it sometimes, as I feel weak for needing you as much as I do but I love you Norman, please I'll do what you want."

"I think I need a break from you."

"Well then you're moving out of the apartment I'm not it's my home, and you better leave tonight, and you can explain it to Mingus why he can't see Kass, thank you Norman for being a dick, I've never asked for more then you were willing to give me, Sean promised me that you were a good guy and he said you were. I'm going out, I expect you out of here by the time I come back, your break can start now."

I walked out the room and slammed the door shut grabbed my keys, and walked out the front door. But before I did I apologised to Marianne and my folks.

"I have to go out. Mingus I hope I see you soon ok Hun."

"Where you going?"

"You're dad will explain."

"Delta honey don't go."

"I have to Marianne otherwise I will say something I will regret, tell Norman if he knows my friends he will know where I will be."

"I'm sorry mum and dad I'll be back sometime can you look after kass."

"Yeah babe be safe ok."

"Yeah I will."

I knew where I had to go, it's all he's fault I feel like this he can deal with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three What the hell just happened?

I walked out the door, found Sean's number and dialed it.

Ring ring

"What's up del?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah just me and the dog."

"Can I come over I need to come over?"

"Sure."

I got to his house in no time, and knocked on the door.

"Oh god, what's wrong baby?" I hugged him.

"Honestly I don't know, it started over nothing and then he said he wanted out."

"So why are you here and not talking to Norman?"

"Cause I have tried and if I stayed I might say something I would regret, I already regret what has been said. I told him to be out of my home by the time I get back. What am I going to do? I love him Sean, I don't wanna lose him."

"Probably telling him to leave wasn't such a good idea del, not one of your better ones."

"God I'm an idiot."

"No pissed off yes but you're not an idiot." Here have a drink, I'm gonna call him ok, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Just chill everything will be ok, I promise."

"So what's the dogs name?"

"Donut."

"That's a weird name mister."

Ring ring come on pick up

"Yeah what you want Sean?"

"Oh don't get prissy with me sunshine."

"It's been a bad day."

"Let me guess del kicked you out am I right?"

"Yeah how'd you know, ah so that's where she is."

"What the hell is wrong with you man? I thought you loved her?"

"I do I honestly don't know I thought things were getting too serious but I think I was wrong."

"You think, I have an upset girl over here, that I don't like to see upset, you need to come over here and take her home. She can't make her way home as she is drinking at the moment."

"She won't want to see me."

"She won't have a choice cause neither of you are staying here tonight this is a one time thing Norman, I have told you I love her like a sister, I don't like her to be upset. If you can't treat her good then I'm sure there are others that can."

"I know I don't want that. I'll be over shortly."

"Ok bye."

"Delta, how much of that have you had?"

"What this whiskey? Oh three I think, my head hurts, I think it's gone to my head."

"Oh you silly girl, come on sit up. Why did you drink so much?"

"I wanted the pain to stop my heart feels like it's broken."

"Come on you need to throw it up babe."

"Ok daddyo."

And he takes me to his bathroom. He was right I needed to throw up.

Knock knock

"Nice to see you, you idiot."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom throwing up, del decided to drink a few shots of whiskey."

"Oh that's not good."

"Hence way I sent her to the bathroom."

"Man that girl loves you, why I don't know, why did you hurt her?"

"I thought things were going fast."

"You've been living together for a year and now you decide it's moving too fast?"

"I know I was stupid. I have to tell her I'm sorry."

"Well why don't you go into the bathroom and talk to her."

Knock knock

"I think I finished throwing up god I hate doing that Sean I didn't make a mess I'm so sorry."

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about babe, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me."

"What the hell are you here for?"

"To help you."

"Because of you I'm here. But I'm so glad to see you."

Norman got down in my level. "So is this plan, every times have a fight you run to Sean?"

"No, I didn't know where else to go, I didn't think Sheri was home."

"Well I'm glad you came here she probably wouldn't have called me."

"Probably not. So what are we going to do? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Yes I do. I got a tongue lashing from everyone even Mingus, I never knew he had it in him. They made me realise I was being an idiot, I am so very sorry del, please forgive me."

"I do I never wanted you to leave, I love you so much babe, why do you think I was so upset? I'm such a mess."

"Come here." he grabs a towel and a glass of water and cleans me up.

"See this is the things I love about you, your kind and caring, it's all I want, all I need. I'll take whatever you give me."

"So why'd you drink babe."

"I wanted the pain to stop. My heart was breaking the thought of not seeing you. I'm all messy."

"I don't care. I love you delta. Let me take you home?"

I nodded and with that he kissed me, and helped me up.

"Come on del, let's leave Sean in peace."

"Ok take me home, I can't drive that's for sure I think I'll have trouble walking that stuff went to my head."

"We'll get you to the car."

"Thank you Sean, I'm sorry I drank your alcohol, I think the bathroom is ok, I call you sometime ok?"

"No need to apologise del, we'll talk later ok?"

"See ya."

"I have to say you're a weird drunk you know that the way you act depends on how you feel, the last time you were drunk you were singing up a storm tonight you're a blubbering mess."

"I'm sorry I'm like this, I didn't want to say anything more to you I case you didn't come back. Please take me home."

"We're on our way babe."

We reached the house and everyone was still there. I walked through the door I looked like a mess.

"Oh babe your home, everything is ok your dad and I will leave now, we'll try again tomorrow to see you ok."

"Bye mum."

"I'm going to stay here if that's ok to keep an eye on the kids. You too, have a lot to discus."

"Okay Marianne."

"Let's get you in the shower babe." He walked me to our room, undressed each other and he got in with me, I just hugged him crying.

"Hey you don't have cry anymore everything is ok. I'm not leaving you. I'm so very sorry for upsetting you."

"I need you now Norman more than I have ever needed you before". And with that he took me in the shower, I loved this man with all my heart, the thought of losing him is not something I wanna go through ever again.

Writer's note

Thank you for reading the chapter I would really appreciate your input on how the story is progressing. If my readers like it as I know they are there but I haven't had one review, I would just like to know how you feel about the way the story is progressing. Thank you for you readership much love Mattsey22


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four September - November 2008

We started pre-production on Boondock 2, I haven't been feeling very well of late, constantly being sick, maybe I've eaten something that's upset me. If it keeps up I'll head to the docs.

At the table reading everything was going fine until, I had the sudden urge to run to the toilet, thankfully I made it in time, god I feel so bad, I look like crap, I try to fix myself up as best I could, but to no avail, that's it I'm going to the doctors after this I can't keep doing this it's been over a week.

"Hon, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just feeling a little crappy, I think I need to see a doctor, it's been going on for too long."

"Okay, I'll take you after this. Are you able to come on out."

"Yeah."

Later that day...

I'm in the surgery waiting my turn, I feel fine now, I really don't wanna be here. What if something is really wrong? That's why I'm being sick all the time.

"Delta Macintosh? So what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been throwing up for the past week."

"All the time or irregularly?"

"Irregularly."

"When was your last period?"

"I can't have children."

"Either way when was it?"

"August I had a very short one."

"How short?"

"A day or two at most."

"Normally how long?"

"Four or five days."

"Well even thou you said you can't have children I want you to do a pregnancy test."

"This must be a joke."

"No I'm serious, take this and give me a sample and come back."

"Ok." So I went and did what I had to do, thinking along it was a waste of time, but I'll do it. "There you go"

The doctor was doing the test and I heard the following, "I don't know who told you that you couldn't have children but they were wrong you are pregnant."

"You must be joking?"

"Nope, there you go two lines means your pregnant. I take it this isn't a happy pregnancy?"

"Just unexpected, I never thought I would be able to have children naturally my regular doctor, said they were impossible due to the treatment I had for my cancer."

"How long ago was it that you had cancer?"

"Eight years this year. If I had known it was even a remote chance I would have been more careful, I was on the pill obviously something went wrong."

"Did you forget to take one or were you sick."

"I threw up in July so maybe then."

"Let's see how far gone you are."

I was two months so it happened the night of our fight, I wanted to cry, cause I had no way of knowing how Norman would react to it.

I came out of the surgery, Norman was still the waiting for me, "So how'd everything go?"

"Ok, we need to talk later ok."

"That sounds ominous is everything ok, you don't look well at all."

"Let's just get to the car, I'll talk later."

"Ok, babe you're worrying me."

"There's nothing to worry about honestly it's nothing."

We got to the car. "Ok so spill it what wrong with you?"

"I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it, I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"I know your mad I'm so sorry Norman, I didn't do this deliberately."

"Mad? Where do you get an idea I'm mad? I thought you couldn't have kids, so I never really thought about it. So how do you feel about it?"

"I'm still in shock over it. But I'm happy as I honestly didn't think it would be a possibility."

"So how'd this happen?"

"I think I vomited the pills up when we had that fight, it's all my fault."

"Hey no it's not I'm to blame as well, and I'm happy really I'm happy cause I know deep down you have wanted this, a brother or sister for Ming and Kass they would be happy."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about this till I'm four months or more ok? I mean it not your mum or my folks and definitely not Sean. Thou I will have to tell Troy as it might effect my filming if there is anything too actiony."

"So we're doing this huh? Having a baby?"

"Unless you don't want it?"

"No it's a very much wanted baby."

"Good cause so do I want it, but if you didn't I'd be ok with that." I hugged him. "Ok take me home I'm so tired."

"So did he say anything that could help with the morning sickness?"

"Not a lot, just take it easy eat crackers, try not to over do it, it should run it's course in a couple of months. Now I understand what women say about morning sickness it's awful."

"Well I'll look after you."

"Thanks babe."

The next day

After throwing up for what felt like forever. I had to get my butt out of the house as we had more preparations for Boondock 2.

"Come on del there's no time like the present."

"Ok."

"Troy, we need to speak privately, can we?"

"Sure guys what's up."

"We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, I only just found out yesterday."

"Oh so that's why you were throwing up. How long are you?"

"The doctor reckons two months."

"Ok, we can work around this, it's not an issue."

"You sure I don't wanna cause a problem."

"No problem really delta, there's nothing you can do about it, and there's nothing too hard for you to do I just have a change a scene and I'm sure the guys won't mind."

"Which one?"

"When you're dragging the dead body of the big guy, I'll get one of the guys to do it ok?"

"Sure, oh god excuse me." As I ran for the bathroom again.

"You sure she's okay Norman? When Angela was pregnant."

"Hey whose pregnant?"

"As I was saying you need to keep an eye on that if she does it too often she needs to go to hospital."

"Oh man Delta's pregnant. So that's why she's sick all this time."

"Yes Sean and you can't say anything I mean it man, she didn't want you of all people to know."

"Why not me?"

"You got a big mouth on you that's why now don't say anything."

"Ok. How you feeling del?"

"Oh you know, Norman I can't trust you with the simplest of jobs."

"I didn't tell him he overhead, and put two and two together."

"Promise Sean please don't say anything ok, I just wanna get to four months then I'll be happy ok."

"Promise, come here del, so this is a happy thing right?"

"Yeah, I'm happy, I'd be happier if I wasn't throwing up so much, it's all your fault Norman."

"Why's that?"

"I wasn't like this with Kass, I had nothing with her, hell I was a big girl I could have had her without even knowing I was pregnant. This one is kicking my ass bad."

"Well it is my baby, it will be a little ass kicker that's for sure."

"What you suddenly turned in a bad ass?"

"Yeah I'm Murphy McManus woman, I'm a bad ass."

"Well to me you're Norman Reedus sexy talented artist and awesome dad babe, and I love you." I kissed him.

"Come on guys I'm not paying you to make out, we got work to do."

"Ok boss man. Alright let's get this show on the road."

This seriously going to be a fun movie if the rehearsals are an indicator.

The principal shooting starts in October I'm kinda excited to get it started, the pregnancy is progressing well, I'm still being sick, only once a day at the moment so it's not so bad. Did my introduction scene and I have to say damn I'm good, I saw what Troy shot in 20 years time I can look back on this and say damn I looked good. Why haven't I acted with Norman before this it's actually fun, and I've missed working with Sean for the same reasons. We usually spend the time off together, I miss the kids Mingus is with Helena and my folks are looking after Kass as it's school time and I can't really take her out of school. We are heading down for the 14th as it's both our babies 9th birthdays, man where has nine years gone? Helena has planned a birthday party for Ming which we are invited to so Kass and us are going, it was fun seeing the kids having fun, these kids are great, I can't wait for this one to join them.

"So babe, how you feeling today?"

"Actually better I have only thrown up three times, so it's a good day, oh I think I spoke too soon, sorry babe." As I run to the toilet.

"Is she okay Norman?"

"Yeah she's fine, she's just a bit sick at the moment."

"And that's all cause I was like that when I was pregnant with Mingus I threw up all the time remember? Man can you believe it has been nine years, it feels like yesterday sometimes."

"I still can't believe I'm a dad, I have to pinch myself."

"Oh and a step dad now with Delta's child."

"Oh yeah I am that too aren't I?"

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

"Baby, I'd really love to keep some food down, you know you have to be nice to me, I'm your mum. Your sister never did this to me, bloody Reedus genes. I'm sorry baby Reedus don't take that the wrong way I love you, you're just being mean to mummy, this throwing up business honey has gotta stop, mum's gotta eat sometime and keep it down ok? You stop making mum throw up and I'll spoil you when you arrive. Ok deal?"

Knock knock

"Who is it?"

"It's me Norman, can I come in?"

"Yeah let me open the door."

"Babe you look terrible, how many times have you thrown up today?"

"This was my fourth time today, I don't think I have anything else to thrown up, oh god I was wrong. You called this baby little ass kicker, it is living up to it's name it is kicking my ass bad."

"I'm taking you to the hospital this isn't normal, you are constantly throwing up everyday. Helena threw up a bit but never this bad."

"I bet she looked perfect when she was pregnant I look a mess."

"You don't look a mess, I think your beautiful, you're just having a rough time at the moment, and if I can love you like this then I can love you anytime. You know you can ask her how it was when she was having Mingus she had the opposite problem she gained heaps of weight."

"Sure she did Norman."

"Come on del, at least let me take you home, then if you are still throwing up tomorrow it's off to the hospital okay?"

"Yes Norman."

"Norman went to find Ming and Kass while I was waiting for him, Helena came up to me and said "I'd know that look anywhere you're pregnant aren't you, you look horrible, I'm sorry that's a terrible to say, you just look like you're having a hard time with it am I right?

I nodded

"I had it pretty bad but I think you've got it worse, make sure you stay hydrated and try to eat small meals that worked for me, hey if you need to talk just give me a call okay?"

"Sure Helena."

"Mum, I had so much fun, I don't wanna go can't I stay with Mingus."

"No honey it's time to go babe."

"Not fair."

"So did you enjoy your birthday baby?"

"Yeah nanny and pop spoiled me took me to the big toy shop and said I could have what I want."

"Oh that's not so good babe?"

"Why mum?"

"Cause you can become spoiled and I don't want that."

I barely made it to our bathroom toilet when we got home. As I ran past my mum

"Honey are you all right?"

"I'm really worried about her Judith she's getting worse that the sixth time today."

"You mean this has been happening for a while?"

"About a month."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I don't know what you think it is but I'm not saying anymore, I value my manhood Judith."

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Norman why is mum being sick again?"

I came out of the bathroom I must look horrible.

"Delta are you pregnant? "

"Yeah I'm nearly three months."

"Oh wow I'm going to a grandparent again, you need to take better care of yourself, how much have you been sick."

"I'm going to have a real brother or sister I'm so excited."

"Too many times to count. I need to sleep I'm not feeling very well. Excuse me everyone."

I make my way to our room, and collapsed on the bed, it's gotta get better than this cause I don't know how much more I can take. I woke up with terrible pain in my stomach, I nudged Norman awake.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know something wrong." As I got outta bed Norman turned on the light, there was blood on the bed. "Oh god, Norman I'm bleeding."

"Come on let's get you to the hospital."

I knew it was too late, that I had lost our baby, it's just not fair.

We waited at the emergency room for what felt like years, till finally a doctor came to see me. Norman was holding my hand I've been crying nearly all this time, I can see he's upset too. The doctor said the words I didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry to say but you've lost the baby."

"Is there something I did wrong, was how many times I was sick cause it to happen?"

"No there may have been something wrong with the fetus we really can't say. I am so sorry for what has happened." And with that he was gone.

I was crying uncontrollably I looked over and I saw that Norman was now crying as well, well that answered my question he loved little ass kicker as much as I had grown to love it now it's not here anymore,

"Norman can you take me home, you need to call Troy and tell him what has happened."

"I'll do that when I'm able to think at the moment I just want to get you home okay?"

"Okay, I'm so sorry baby"

"Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Trying to have this child, I shouldn't even have tried, I knew it was too good to be true."

"Del, your just talking rubbish at the moment, you're upset and tired, you need to rest."

When we got home it was even worse there Actually I don't want to rest, I went to the kitchen pulled everything out of the cupboards. This house isn't going to know what hit it.

"What are you doing del?"

"What do you think I'm doing Norman? I'm cleaning cause right now, I don't know what else to do till I can go back on set."

"You need to rest that's what the doctor said. Please come to bed."

"You know what I need? I need the last four hours not to have happened, I need to be pregnant still but guess what it ain't gonna happen, this was my one chance, and what did I do I moaned about being pregnant, no wonder I lost it, it thought I hated it. Better still I need not to have fallen pregnant in the first place so then my heart wouldn't be breaking I wanted that child so much, I wanted our baby, I had even picked out names you know."

"Hey you heard what the doctor said, there was something wrong I promise you if this is what you want and you want to try again we will ok, I honestly didn't or couldn't remember how good it felt to have a woman pregnant, I want that i know that now. What names did you pick out?"

"I'm just a hopeless woman that is all. Oh names Conner for a boy and I really liked Nora for a girl. I think if I ever let this happen again I will use those names."

"They're pretty names. So are you cooking or cleaning del?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. Oh fuck it I'm going to bed."

"Come on babe."

"Oh Norman what am I going to tell Kass she was so excited."

"We'll figure that out in the morning ok."

The next morning wasn't any better, I was exhausted, we were supposed to catch a plane to Toronto for filming, Norman rang Troy as soon as he could and advised that I won't be on set for a little while and he asked if he could work without him being there either. Troy said that he can, there's no hurry take how long you need ok.

He also called Sean and told him he then asked to speak to me, I didn't really want to but I did.

"I'd ask how you are but I can only imagine what you're going through. I am so sorry to hear del, I'd hug you if you were here, now listen to Norman he'll look after you ok."

"Okay, thank you Sean. Bye."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hi mum, are you ok?"

"I'm not sweetie, you wanna sit on the bed, we have some bad news. You know how you heard what was said yesterday."

"That you are having a baby?"

"Yeah that, well unfortunately something happened and the baby is in heaven."

"So there's no baby?"

"Yeah sweetie, but you still have Ming and he's like your brother."

"I was looking forward to having an actual brother or sister." And with that she ran to her room.

I went to get out of bed, mum stopped me "you rest I'll talk to her okay."

"Thank you."

"Stupid question how are you feeling?" Norman asked

"It's not a stupid question it means you care enough to ask. I'm ok I thought it would hurt a lot more but it's like a really bad period. I just have to suffer the doctor said it would be a couple of days didn't he?"

"Yeah. Come here I don't think I have done this to you today." He kissed me it was sweet and very Norman way of making me feel better. "Also you don't have to worry about the kitchen till you're feeling better I put everything away but it's probably in the wrong places so you can fix it up later when you feel better.

"I'm sorry about the things I said last night. About wishing it never happened I was so happy to be having your baby Norman, please forgive for saying otherwise."

"Hey I know you didn't mean it, and when the time is right if you want we can try again."

"You mean it?" I was crying.

"Yeah I mean it, those better be happy tears del." I nod.

Writer's note

I'm sorry it's a bit of a downer chapter I swear there is happy news coming for the loved couple.

Also Thank you for reading the chapter I would really appreciate your input on how the story is progressing. If my readers like it as I know they are there but I haven't had one review, I would just like to know how you feel about the way the story is progressing. Thank you for you readership much love Mattsey22


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five December 2008 - January 2009

The following chapter is quite racy in parts the easily offended I would suggest not reading. Thanks

Everything was getting back to normal, we were back working on boondock, it was progressing. The only thing that wasn't progressing is Norman and I, everything that happened has had an effect on us, it's been a month since I lost our baby and I don't think we know how to restart our sex life, admittedly it has taken a long time to recover from it, I'm feeling better, still a little sad but I will get better.

Norman came home after a night shoot and I was in bed.

"How you feeling babe?"

"Good thanks what about you? I made dinner there's leftovers in the fridge if your hungry."

"Nah I think I'll just have a shower and come to bed."

"Want some company?"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I've missed you Norman. I need you. I've been thinking about it all day."

"I've missed you too. You wanna join me?"

"Yeah."

"Will come on Del."

"Not yet but maybe later."

"Ok suit yourself."

"Hon I meant I might come later, can't promise right now, anyway do we have anything on us? Cause I'm not on the pill yet, have to wait for my next period to start before restarting again."

"Yeah I do, without sounding bad, I always carry them."

"Why do you carry condoms?"

"Well incase if you have forgotten to take the pill."

"Oh Ok."

"Come on baby join me."

"Oh if you insist."

I pull my nightie off and walked into the bathroom to see Norman getting naked, "damn babe I forgot how sexy your ass is."

"I could say the same to you, you're so beautiful."

He pulled me into his arms, and started kissing me everywhere lips, jaw line, neck he stopped at my breasts and nibbled on them which made me gasp and made him chuckle, "let's make this quick as I want to take you to bed and enjoy your body properly it's been so long, too long". As we just showered it was sexy as hell once done and dried he led me to our bed and I got on it. "Honey you look good enough to eat, I'm going to tease the shit out of you till you are begging me to fuck you.

"Hmm that sounds good, take it away baby." I said in a sexual haze, I didn't know men like to go down on women as much as he does, I didn't know what all the fuss was till he did it to me. He teased me mercilessly till I was pleading with him to stop, which he didn't stop, I love when he takes control like this deciding on how much pleasure to give me, he eventually stops, fixes himself up and climbs on top of me, love having him there I've missed him there, then I feel him sink into me, it's like heaven, then he starts moving, even thou I just orgasmed before I can feel it build up again I need this so bad, I wrap my legs around him and say I need to be on top, he rolls us over I love being on top, he completely fills me, and he gets to better play with me. "That's it baby fuck me, fuck my cock. I'm close honey I'm going to cum soon, ride it." "You're cock is so deep in me I love you Norman." " love... You ... Too ... Del oh god I think we needed that." "Yes I did too I was getting worried I'm sorry I love you I've missed him, it's been way too long. So how many of those you got babe?" "Enough for tonight and the morning then I'll get more, we have a lot of catching up to do." We sure did do some catching up, I woke up tangled in his legs, I tried to discretely pull myself out of bed but I woke Norman up."where do you think your off to?"

"Bathroom gotta pee."

"Well hurry back, he wants you again."

"God you're uncontrollable aren't you?"

"Yes when I'm horny yes I am."

"Well you will have to control yourself as I'm busy today, I'm due on set in oh fuck an hour, shit I slept in. As I ran to the bathroom."

"So do you know what are you filming today?"

"I think it's the scene where I'm talking to naked George and inside the church scene today. I know tomorrow I have the aftermath of the shoot out the part where I'm dressed as a cow girl, maybe I should ask Troy if I can take it home?"

"Nah never been into the whole dress up scene, why do that when I prefer you naked and in bed" He reached up and grabs me and pulls me down to the bed.

"Norman I gotta get dressed."

"Spoil sport, now what am I supposed to do with him?"

"I don't know, whatever you usually do when I can't screw you." As I start to get dressed, once done I came over kissed him goodbye and told him to behave himself and have a fun I'll see you when I see you ok.

As I leave the house my phone goes off there's a message on it, Norman sent me a pic of his dick and a message missing you already. I just shake my head.

The day passed without incident we got more than what we thought we'd get done also I had another gun lesson to make sure I know what I'm doing tomorrow. And then it was time for home, I wondered what Norman had been doing all day, question was did I wanna know? I walk in and there are Norman and Sean playing on the Xbox I'm never any good on them especially those shoot them up games thou I can kick the crap outta Norman in fighting games.

"Hi guys."

"Hi hon."

"Hi Del."

"So what you been doing all day while I've been working?"

"Nothing went to the shops, got food and found this lonely guy and brought him home."

"Ok."

"How was today?"

"Good we got more then expected done so that's awesome and more training for tomorrow. So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know Chinese or pizza what do you want?"

"Oh I think you know what I want but we have company unless Sean wants to join us?"

"Serious?"

"No Norman I was being sarcastic, thou I wouldn't be against the idea it's just never struck me to do two guys. Anyway we haven't asked Sean what he would think not that it's going to happen. But I'd prefer you two over two randoms."

"On any given day I'd would love to sleep with you but it would have to be only you not with Norman, so I'd say no."

"Good cause that kind of shit wrecks friendships and that is worth more than A seeing your cock and B sleeping with you. Norman seriously would you think I would want another man in my bed. Norman laughed "Norman that isn't funny. Thou if I was dying I might ask you morbid I know but hell, I don't know."

"No I don't but if that was something you wanted then I would do it."

"Well good cause I only want you mister."

"Damn what am I chopped liver or something del? Or is he huge to you? I've seen him he's not that big."

"Oh Sean it's not about how big he is and to me he is big enough he fills me up, also it's about what he can do in the bedroom. How the hell did I walk into a sex talk? Do you want me to walk back out and start again cause if you guys keep this up I might just have to sleep with both of you, I getting horny just standing here."

"Promise no more talk ok."

"Thank you."

After that it was a typical night with Sean, don't get me wrong I have always wondered what it would be like with Sean and if I was single then i probably would but I love Norman.

I wrapped on Boondock a week before Norman but I didn't stay with him, I missed my girl too much I haven't seen her since we went back to work, I don't know how Norman does it not seeing Mingus I hated it but I liked being distracted by work, I spoke to her everyday but it wasn't the same. I couldn't wait to come home.

"Mum mum you're home I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby, did you have fun with nan and pop?"

"Yeah it was ok, where's Norman?"

"He's still got a couple of days to go I couldn't wait to see you."

"I'm glad mum."

"So how's eye been? Did he miss Norman?"

"Nah he slept on my bed."

"Hi mum and dad how are you guys?"

"We're good, we'll book our tickets now your back. You are back permanently right?"

"Yeah i finished. Thank you so much for doing this, I cannot thank you especially with Kass after what happened how has she been dealing with it all?"

"I think she's ok, she hasn't mentioned it but I wouldn't advise telling her next time."

"I didn't mean for anyone to know, but I was so sick, if I hadn't been no one would have known."

"How are you and Norman doing?"

"We are good, back on track."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes mum no more prying. You're not supposed to want to know what your daughter does in the bedroom. But it's like it didn't happen is that a bad thing?"

"I need to tell you I had the same thing happened to me three times after it happened the last time I couldn't go through it again, but there was a while where your father and I didn't talk it was like we were strangers or blamed each other, it seems you two are okay, just remember you love each other and you'll be fine."

The next day I took Kass to school, I ran into Helena, when I was leaving.

"Hi, Delta."

"Oh hi, Helena sorry I didn't mean to not see you."

"Oh that's ok. How you feel you look better? Morning sickness finally passed."

"Oh Norman hasn't told you, I lost it that night. I'd rather not talk about but thank you for asking,"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah we're good, I'm fine."

"You wanna get a coffee or something?"

"Yeah sure."

We went to the nearest shop, there was an awkwardness between us.

"I am really sorry to hear that, I was happy that you were giving Ming a brother or sister, he's always hated to being an only child, and I can't have anymore."

"I wasn't supposed to have any I guess I wasn't meant to after this happened."

"Hey I'm sure if you can do it once, it could happen again, I know it's weird to hear your boyfriends ex girlfriend say things like that but you've always been nice to me and Mingus loves you and Kass, so I would want if I can't have anymore then I would be happy if you could."

"Thanks Helena. You know I've always been a bit strange our relationship but you know I like counting you as a friend you've been nothing but friendly to me, hopefully you feel the same is it weird that we are friends?"

"It's a little odd but if you're happy I'm happy."

"Yeah I am life is good."

"Good to hear."

"So how's things with you."

"Yeah up and down. So you doing anything later want to go shopping, I have get things for Christmas for Mingus maybe you can help."

"I'm sure you know him better than I do."

"But I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you there."

"Ok let's get our shop on. You in the mood for clothes shopping? I could use an update of a couple of things."

"Yeah, I love clothes shopping."

We had a great time, till we parted ways she helped me pick out a couple of dresses and we went to of all places a comic book store, where I actually found a couple of things for Norman, plus a random choice of these comics about a zombie outbreak called the walking dead, for some reason I felt I had to pick it up, so I did I usually listen to that voice when it says do something. I think I got Norman completed for Christmas as I went to a record shop and a book shop as well thou I might hit up that shirt shop he likes as well. By the time I had finished it was actually time to pick Kass up.

"Hi Mum, did you get anything for me?"

"No actually there Norman's Christmas present. Sorry babe I haven't started on you, what do you want anyway?"

"I don't know everything."

"Hi del."

"Oh hi Ming, is your mum here?"

"Yeah over there I just wanted to say hello." We hugged.

"Well hello your dad should be home real soon, we'll see you then ok."

"Yeah I'll see you soon."

We walked back to our apartment and set about doing dinner when I heard the door open, I didn't know Norman was coming home he didn't say.

"Honey I'm home."

"Why didn't you tell you were coming home?"

"I thought I'd surprise you, you're not surprised?"

"Just unexpected, that's all also I kinda did your Christmas shopping today and it's on the bed, don't go in there." As I walked into the room, I put everything away.

"What no kiss? Are you ok Del you're not your self right now?"

"Yeah I'm ok come here." I kissed him. "So how was the end of filming?"

"Pretty good you missed a good night Del."

"Well I wouldn't miss seeing my girl instead, sorry I missed her."

"Yeah I get that I think I'll come with you to pick up Kass tomorrow so I can see Mingus."

"Well if you had of told me you were coming home I could have told Helena you wanted to pick Ming up."

"Are you sure your ok you seem awfully moody today, your due aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, I'm sorry I'm happy your here I really am. I'm just feeling a bit down tonight that's all."

"Ok as long as that's all, so what do you need a hug, a blanket or chocolate?"

"Another hug would be good and you right here. I kissed him.

"Kass I got something for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a kitty not real one of course, but I saw it and I thought of you."

"Thank you Norman I love it." She hugs Norman and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's very sweet."

"How's eye been anyway, missing me?"

"Nah, I don't think he notices you are gone Norman, he's been sleeping with me every night."

"Now I'm just hurt, first my girl doesn't want me and now my cat doesn't either."

"Hey I want you I just don't have my A game at the moment. By the way there's some mail for you, it looks like scripts."

"Ok I'll look at them later."

Dinner was served then I headed to bed I felt like crap.

"So did you look at the scripts yet babe?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Go on open them, if you won't I will, and I'll go to an audition for it instead."

"Ok miss bossy."

"Ok I have three scripts two were for movies ones a tv series."

"So what are you going to do now that we're finished filming?"

"I'm thinking of new music, I might make a start on some new songs. Or maybe be a lady of leisure that would be nice. So mister what are we going to do for your birthday, that's coming up shortly I know we have to get through Christmas but we need to think about it."

"Let's go somewhere, I don't care where, let's think about it later right now I need to sleep and I wanna do it with you."

"Well I'm not in the mood for that tonight, you know I'm not your lover you know or like seven eleven open all night unless I'm in the mood."

"What's wrong with you tonight you're in a foul mood aren't you?"

"Yep I sure am. Don't know why I had a pretty good day, actually spent it with Helena."

"What you two hung out?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Nope, just didn't think you liked her a lot I thought you tolerated her."

"I think she's great, I can't help if you slept with someone I liked before I met you, but she's also a really nice person, I think somethings going on but I don't know what, one of these days I'd love to be open with her and her with me but I keep my guard up with her, "

"Why is that?"

"Well I don't want her to know all my secrets or what we do, it's not her business. I'm sorry I'm been a bitch tonight I am glad your back babe I really am, you just surprised me here I was going to have a lazy night doing nothing and you show up, kinda wrecked my plans."

"I'm sorry for surprising you."

"I don't really like surprises in fact I hate them thou I do love your birthday surprises they are always good."

"Come here I've missed you." He kisses me.

"I've missed you too. Can we just snuggle tonight is that ok?"

"Hun, I've told you before you're not obligated to sleep with me just cause I'm in bed with you we can snuggle ok, I like that as well."

"Me too, I'm sorry babe, I've been having up and down days I don't know why, I have no reason to be."

"Well we need to keep an eye on that okay, I don't want you thinking bad thoughts okay?"

"I'm sorry sometimes everything gets too much, maybe I need an outlet, hence why I'm thinking if writing again or looking at going behind the camera, go back to school eventually."

"You want to direct?"

"Yeah, actually I have an idea to run by you?"

"What is it? Try again for a baby?"

"No not yet, I may not again."

"Well if that's your choice and I'll stand by it."

"Thank you, babe."

"I want to try and buy the rights to some books with the idea of making them either myself doing them or just producing them, what do you think?"

"What books would they be?"

"Books by a writer with the name of Richard laymon. I love his work and they would be great fucked up movies. But they would be great."

"Okay why don't you try doing that it might take your mind off whatever is bothering you, but that being said you sound better right now, then you did earlier, so maybe you need to do something like this."

"Maybe I do, I'll get my lawyer to look into it tomorrow ok? Now where was I?"

"I don't know not playing the game tonight you told me in no uncertain terms."

"Oh did I? What drugs was I on? That's a very undelta thing to do."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Oh this isn't about me, it's about giving pleasure to you, now lay back and relax, I'm going to take care of you, like I should've when you got home, I'm so sorry for my behaviour."

"Hey babe, you have nothing to ask forgiveness for, I love you, thou now where were you?"

"Here?" Kissing his ear

"Mmmm lower."

"Here?" Kissing his stomach

"Lower, closer."

"Here?"

"Mmmm, yes that's it babe, don't stop, I love you doing this, I've missed you. Missed you doing this. That's it."

We decided to celebrate Norman's 40th in style, big birthday bash at our place in LA as that's where most of our friends are, I'm thinking theme but I'm not sure what Norman thinks, I've always loved the sixties, I was born in the wrong time I think.

"So I was thinking your birthday, what you think costume or straight? Thou I know you're not big on costumes."

"You know I've never done costume before it might be fun, who said I wasn't big on costumes?"

"You did when I asked if you wanted me to ask for the cowgirl outfit from Boondock."

"Oh that's different."

"I'm thinking sixties theme seeming that's when you were born, what you think?"

"Yeah that's pretty easy."

"Oh by the way, I heard from my lawyer, over Christmas break I don't even wanna know how much that cost me, that he's in negotiations with the publishers of the books I want."

"So what would you come as if we do this?"

"Sharon Tate that's who I would come as before she died I suppose I'd just do great hair and a mini dress she's my idol I love her where did you think I got Kassandra's middle name from, she was so beautiful, I think I might use Tate as a middle name if I have another child."

"So you thinking about it?"

"Sometimes I'd be over five months if I was still pregnant now, I do want to try again Norman I won't lie but I don't know when I'm not ready to do it yet?"

"Hey I'm happy to do what you want as long as we discuss ok, no going behind my back falling pregnant. ok?"

"I promise, unless it's an accident ok."

"Sounds good."

Christmas came and went, kids got spoilt, spoilt Norman as much as I could, kids spoiled me I got a few new cooking books I love those, some more charms for my bracelet it's nearly full Norman's always buying them for me, and some movies and stuff.

Birthday time...

It's amazing what you can get people to plan if you have enough money, I decided to get it all done by someone else I couldn't be bothered with the stress of it all, and you know it has been a stress free thing.

There's going to be about 40 people here hopefully the house will be fine.

I know it's crazy but I got him a hello kitty birthday cake he loves hello kitty but this is special I had it made up to look like him in Boondock, they said they could do it and I hope they can it cost enough.

Went dress shopping been trying to find an authentic sixties dress that I love without much luck, so I hit up a place that specialises in retro clothes and pre owned stuff that stars wore, you wouldn't believe it they actually have a dress worn by Sharon I have to have regardless even if it doesn't fit, I ask the size it's mine a size 4 but it might not fit as sizing changes all the time, I'm so careful with it, you wouldn't believe it fits like a glove but it fits all the same. I'm so happy but unfortunately I have bigger feet then her as the shoes don't fit me. I am literally dancing out the shop when I'm done. Then it's off for hair and make up, it's a long process as I wanted to go back to blonde, they got me as close as they could today they said I can go lighter just not now, which is fine it's a strawberry blonde, which is ok as she was strawberry blonde auburny in fearless vampire killers. I end up with an updo with curls at the back it looks amazing, the make up is stunning perfect sixties look.

I walked through the door at home "mum you look fantastic, really pretty."

"Thanks honey."

"Wow del, I don't recognise you."

"Thanks Ming. You think you're dad will like it."

"His dad loves it, you went and changed your hair? I love it, it's almost like you are back to you're old self. "

"You sure you like this colour is only temporary as I have to get it done again to go lighter."

"You look great, I'd kiss you but I might wreck the make up job. They did good. What's in the bag baby."

"My dress, you'll have to wait to see it, but it's beautiful. So it's a little busy around here."

"Yeah but they're taking care of everything we haven't had to do anything but stay out of their way."

"Good that's what I wanted hear, well we have an hour to go before people are supposed to show up, what do you guys wanna do? Who wants to kick my butt in call of duty?"

"Yeah come on Kass let's beat your mum up."

"That sounds awfully enthusiastic but sure it'll be fun. What about the birthday boy, what you wanna do?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

So we played for a little while and yes I did die a few times I'm so bad at these games I think that's why they play them with me.

It was time to get dressed, I was kinda nervous of putting it on, it's so pretty. I get it on and walk into the bathroom I can't wait for Norman to finish in there, so I walk in, he's taking another selfie that man is obsessed with his camera "damn girl you're beautiful, perfect sixties dress babe, I'm going to have fun taking that one off." Then proceeds to take some pics of me.

"You think it's good, good cause it was originally worn by one ms Sharon Tate, I can't believe I'm the same size as her. It's so cool. You have to be careful it's special okay. She was so beautiful, I would love to have brought that house she died in but that's so morbid."

"Very morbid honey, I wouldn't let you."

"Ok babe." I frowned

People started turning up Norman's mum thought I looked great.

"So, delta how are you doing?"

"Good, I feel really good, I'm not so sad over everything that happened."

"What happened?"

"Oh shit I forgot you didn't know did you?"

"Know what?"

"Oh shit, I was pregnant I lost it on the kids birthday."

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were pregnant?"

"Well we were but I didn't make it to four months my mum only found out because I threw up in front of her, I'm sorry I'm sure Norman had he's reasons, maybe he didn't want to upset you over something that couldn't be changed."

"So how are you? You look good."

"I have good days bad days, especially when I think that I would have been six months. April's going to be bad I can already see it."

"Hey if you need me call okay? I know what it's like, it's hard."

"You know let's talk about something nice."

"Yeah, you've done a good job del. I love you're dress."

"Thanks it was originally worn by Sharon Tate, Come check out he's cake." I showed it to her.

"Hello kitty."

"Not just hello kitty but Murphy McManus hello kitty I think he'll love it."

"Yeah I think he will."

"So how does it feel to have a forty year old child?"

"God I feel old."

"Well you don't look it."

"Well I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"So this is where my favourite girls are."

"We're not doing anything." As I close the fridge door.

"What's in there? My cake?"

"Yes, please don't wreck your surprise."

"I promise I won't."

"So birthday boy, how is it so far? I unfortunately told your mum about the baby I thought you had, why didn't you tell her, can you apologise to her for not telling her ok."

"Sure I will."

"I'm sorry I didn't know babe. So you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. I actually am. This was a good idea."

"I don't know, I haven't seen Sean did he come?"

"Yeah he's here somewhere, probably outside."

I start to walk outside. "Del?"

"I have to ask do you love him?"

"Who? Sean? No baby, I don't, I love you, I care for him that is all. He's a big part of my life, I owe him a lot, I owe him for you, and for that it's a debt I can never repay."

"Ok, sometimes I worry that you love him more than a friend."

"No. I don't love him. I won't lie and tell you I haven't fantasied about him occasionally but that's it I'd never do anything I promise that ok. I've known him for such a long time babe that's all."

"Ok, come let's have some fun my pretty lady."

"You've been drinking haven't you? You get all serious when you drink. Come on babe."

I walked outside, it's so hard to tell who everyone is due to the costumes, but I spot Sean across from the pool, I must say he did well, I'd never do anything, it's all in my mind, that is all.

"Hey dollface, you look amazing good enough to eat, which sure Norman will do later."

"You need to stop talking like that. I think Norman thinks there's something going on between us and I don't want to choose as you'd lose, I'm sorry but I love him."

"Hey I'm just teasing you that's all."

"Good. So you like the dress babe."

"Yeah you did good. In fact all this is good."

"Thank you, you should see he's cake I chose well I think."

"We'll see."

Later I got the waiters to bring out the cake, Norman loved it. "Oh my god I'm hello kitty, I love it babe."

A great night was had by all. When the last guest left which by the way was Sean, and the clean up was done by the staff, I was chilling on the lounge, with the first drink I had of the night.

"This was a good night babe, I'm glad you talking me into to it."

"So old man, how does it feel to be forty?"

"Old man? I don't see an old man."

"Good cause neither do I."

"So how many is that?"

"This just the one thou it is a double so technically two but this is all I'm having."

"Good cause I don't want a tipsy woman In my bed."

"Oh you're taking me to bed are you?"

"Can you walk or do I have to carry you?"

"I say carry cause you've never done that but I can walk, I'm not drunk."

"Well come on honey join me."

"Oh if you say so."

I walk to our room and standing there is Sean.

"Norman, what the fuck is this?"

"I asked Sean if he wanted you he did, it's obvious you two need to sleep together I want to watch he doesn't mind. Maybe if you do you'll get him out of your system."

"No, I can't do it, that's cheating I don't cheat."

"It's not cheating if I know and tell you it's ok hell I'm watching babe."

"Del, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's a one time thing, it's never gonna happen again, so do you wanna think about it?"

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower I need to think, Norman come with me."

We walk into the bathroom. I close the door.

"What do you think you're doing Norman?"

"I'm letting you do something that is oblivious to everyone that you want, it's you're get outta jail pass, if you do this tonight, I won't hold it against you Delta, so please don't think it will."

"Let me guess you wanna do the same let me let you sleep with someone else?"

"Nope. I only want you."

"So why?"

"Cause I get sick of the puppy dog eyes you give him. I thought this might stop them happening as you look like what if, I don't want that anymore."

"Ok, if I do this, I don't want you to hate me for it or think less of me, cause I'm not against the idea."

"Good that's what I want to hear, cause I also want to see how you are with someone else."

"Ok you wanna pick out some underwear for me while I shower?"

"Sure."

I start taking the pins out of my hair, what have I gotten myself into? Am I doing the right thing? I have him telling me to do it does it still make it right? Or am I cheating? I get into the shower, I can't think, this wasn't a possibility of happening this morning, I want to more than ever. But I'm scared of losing Norman if I do, can our relationship survive this? I mean how would I feel if he comes back in a couple if years and asks to do the same thing? Would I let him? Hell no. But I can do this with someone else does it make me a hypocrite? I step out of the shower and Norman was there I didn't hear him.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm in two minds about it. I have an issue, I know you're the one telling me to do it, so I take it you are okay with this right?"

"Right, yes I am."

"But I wouldn't be okay with you doing this with another woman. I don't want to hold this over me. Oh I let you sleep with Sean, let me screw ...whoever."

"Well I don't want to screw as you say anyone not now not ever I just want you. I picked these out I love you in them get dry make up your mind I'll stand by whatever you decide."

"I dry myself, brush my hair and get dressed. I look in the mirror can I live with myself if I do this? Is my indecisiveness my real answer? I step out of the bathroom, I'm taking deep breaths."

"Oh baby you look good. I knew you looked good the last time I saw you but damn your still good, you know I've jerked off over our shopping trip?"

"I have to agree you do look good. Good enough to eat."

"Before I go any further are you sure you want this Sean?"

"Feel me?" He grabs my hand and puts it on his lump in his pants "that answer your question about wanting you."

"Yep. What about you Norman, if you're uncomfortable with this I won't do it."

"So you are?" I nod as I do Norman walks over and kisses me "I love you, relax enjoy yourself you're mine after his done, don't think your going to be able to walk tomorrow I'm going to fuck the shit out of you babe."

"Come here del, let me see you." I spin around "you like mr Flannery?"

"Very much."

I sit in the bed, As he takes his shirt off, oh god he's got a good body, then he takes he's pants off. Oh god what have I gotten myself into, he's about the same size as Norman.

"Come back here." I walk over to him, he starts to kiss me, gently at first than deeper, then his tongue enters my mouth I wrap my arms around him, he kisses me down my neck.

"Take it off babe I need to see you." I take off my bra. "Beautiful you're a lucky man Norman."

"I know I am."

We fall onto the bed he helps me take off my underwear thank god I'd had my bikini line done today, I was thinking. "It looks good enough to eat, I said that to you tonight and I meant it but I didn't think I'd actually do it thou." He kisses his way down till he gets to my privates, entering me with his fingers. "Mmm you're so wet, you taste devine, just like you said Norman, there's something you don't see everyday love it, Beg for it, del."

"Please, Sean don't tease me, please eat me babe." And with that he lowered his head, oh god he's just like Norman if I close my eyes I wouldn't know the difference.

"Please stop Sean I can't go any further I'm sorry I can't. Oh I don't know, I won't lie I want too, but I don't know."

"How can I help you make up you're mind Delta?" Norman asked

"I want you at the same time, join me please."

"You ok with that Sean?"

"Yeah sure of course brother. Ok so where was I? Here?"

"Lower." Going to my foot.

"Here?"

"Higher." He reaches my apex again, and lowers his head.

"Oh god, Norman come here." He climbs on the bed.

"That's it take del, take it all." He says as he turns my head towards him.

I woke the next morning snuggled up to Norman and with Sean still in our bed and he's hand on my arse, oh god did I really just have sex with both of them at the same time? Yes I did with a giddy smile on my face. Oh man all I can smell is sex in this room, honestly I think I forgot how many times it was last night I honestly don't know at least four and I think another time with just Norman before we both collapsed joined together, fuck. I take Sean's hand off my butt and try and remove myself from Norman's hug but I disturb him. "Where you off to?"

"Bathroom, I smell like sex more importantly I smell like you."

"Well that's a good thing don't want you forgetting you're my girl babe. This was a one time thing, unless you want it again ok?"

"I thought you said it was a one time thing we kinda did it four times together at least, oh man he has your stamina Norman. If I closed my eyes I wouldn't know the difference except for the smell you have an identifiable smell."

"Is someone talking about me?"

"Yes Sean. I am."

"I should be offended that you couldn't tell the difference between the two of us. By the way del I love the bush, I haven't slept with a girl that has one in god the last five years, whatever you do don't get rid of it ok?"

"I know I love it too why you think I haven't told her to get rid of it?"

"Fuck both of you."

"You already did honey." They say together.

"Are you sure you're not related?"

"No we're not." They say together again.

"Good, I know I said I need a shower but fuck I need you two again."

Norman was right I wasn't able to walk.

Thank you for reading the chapter I would really appreciate your input on how the story is progressing. If my readers like it as I know they are there but I haven't had one review, I would just like to know how you feel about the way the story is progressing. Thank you for you readership much love Mattsey22


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six February - March 2009

We left LA And heading back to New York, things are good between Norman and I, I worry due to what we did with Sean, personally I don't know if I will be able to look him in the face again after sleeping with him, it was a little awkward when he left, as it just felt weird. I hope it doesn't stay like that as I will miss him as a friend. Norman hasn't mentioned anything, either about the incident, so hopefully we can move on from it like it never happened. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed very much, never knew I had it in me to be that adventurous but I still feel a little bad as I slept with someone else, I might start going to see someone if it keeps up.

We arrive home the kids retreat to their rooms Mingus is having to go home tonight, is repacking his things.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Come into our room, ok"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling terrible about what happened I shouldn't have done what we did. I've basically cheated on you, I've slept with another man, I'm having a bit of a hard time at the moment I feel dirty."

"Babe, you have nothing to feel bad about, I don't think you cheated isn't that enough? You also slept with me, so you didn't cheat babe, I promise I'm not going to hold this against you any time we agreed to do it, I'm glad we did, I always knew you were an amazing woman, but it doesn't happen again and if it happened without me I'd be really pissed off. The things you did del, were amazing." Norman climbs on the bed. "You have nothing to feel ashamed of del, I enjoyed it, Sean definitely enjoyed it and I'm sure if you can get over this you will see you enjoyed it as well. It was an experience that's all babe."

"Ok babe, I believe you."

"Come here, so how you feeling anyway recovered?"

"Oh I was good to go that night, certain spots were tender but overall pretty good."

"Good, cause now I know what you are capable of. We will have more fun in here."

"Mmmm I like the sound of that. So it was a good thing, if it spices up our sex life."

"Shit yeah it was a good thing."

"I love you so much darling, I'm never doing that again but trust me on that."

"I do that's the point I've been trying to convince you."

"Ok you need to take Ming home but I'll be here waiting for you to return."

"I know you will be, I'll be as quick as I can."

"Take your time with Ming." As we walk out the bedroom.

"You ready Ming?"

"Yep dad, it was nice seeing you again del."

"Hey come here give me a hug"

"Ok del." he hugged me.

"Bye Ming."

"And you, I see you soon, do you want me to do dinner or order something?"

"Let's order in."

"Sounds good. Love you mister."

"Love you too del." As he walks out the door. My phone rings.

Ring ring

"Hello"

"Well hello you, how you doing?"

"I'm okay Sean, you shouldn't just call me whenever you feel like it anymore."

"Why not are we not friends anymore?"

"Of course we're friends why do you think I did what I did. I would only do it with a friend mister. I think we may have overstepped our boundaries."

"We probably did."

"I love Norman."

"And he loves you, what we did wasn't about love Del, it was just fun, sex can be fun. He's A very lucky man, I will be kicking myself for the rest of my life for not pursuing you when I had the chance and gave you to him."

"Hey that's something I'm glad you did, I can never thank you or repay you for it."

"You did Del, we're even now. Can we just go back to friends, I don't wanna lose you please, we've been through so much."

"Yes we can, but that can never happen again, don't let me okay?"

"Don't worry it won't, shame but it won't."

"So what do I owe the pleasure anyway."

"Just had a feeling I needed to talk to you. Clear the air."

"I'm glad ok, don't be a stranger. I'm going to try and not be strange around you if I am please tell me okay?"

"Yeah I will. So we're ok?"

"Yeah I think we are. You know this doesn't change my feelings for you I still love you like a brother Sean, just not quite like a brother."

"Hey I'm cool with that, as long as we're friends that's all that matters and you and Norman are good I'm cool, as I'd hate it if I had helped to wreck your relationship."

"No we're good, probably will be back to normal tonight, at a guess."

"Hey I don't wanna know that."

"Sure you don't, you know we really need to find you someone don't we?"

"Nah me and donut are good."

"So how is that talented dog?"

"Awesome."

"Good to hear, I gotta go Norman will be here soon. Ok talk later. Bye"

"Bye."

I walked into my bathroom feeling better than I have in the last couple of days, I don't feel so bad about what happened, Norman's said he still loves me, Sean doesn't hate me, so that means I can stop being so rough on myself. I step out I hear a familiar "honey I'm home"

"Hi babe, in here."

"Hey you had a shower without me."

"Yeah, I had a call while you were out from Sean, he just wanted to know if I was okay. And you know what I've decided not to be so hard on myself. In the grand scheme I really only slept with not very many people technically four so I'm still a good girl."

"Even if you slept 100 people you'd still be okay in my books."

"Good as I love you."

"Yeah. Love you too."

"So how was Helena? I haven't seen her for a little while."

"Yeah she seems ok."

"Good I might call and see of she wants too do something after school with the kids."

"Ok you do that. You know you don't have to tell when you talk to Sean, I trust you and I trust him."

"I know you do, you always have I just thought you would like to know." I walked over to where our mail has been put by our lovely cat lady that looks after eye when we aren't here, there was a couple of letters from my lawyer. The first was in regards to the book rights I got the rights to the novels I wanted for a good price so I'm happy over that, the second one I'm not so happy about "oh god, he can't do that, what right has he got to do that!"

"What's wrong del?"

"That asshole George wants to have visitation rights for Kass I can't let him, hell I wanted him to release his parental control to give her up, I think my plan has backfired badly, what am I going to do?"

"Hey, we'll get through this, I'll be here."

March...

The court date was set for the hearing, Norman has been an amazing support, I have to be strong and morally classy, to look like the better parent. I walked in dressed impeccably, to come face to face someone I hadn't seen in nearly ten years, he looked sick so maybe that is why he is doing this. I wasn't against him seeing but they had to be monitored visits not on his own. He said that he wanted to meet her as he only had a few weeks to live and that he wanted her to know who he was so she could put a face to a name. He asked was she here in LA I said no she has school and is with her step-dad, in New York.

"So you trust another man with my daughter?"

"Oh don't get me started, exactly how did she come to being alive? Because you raped me, that's why. Her step-dad is twice the man you are, I'm sorry your sick, but it's called karma sir. If he wants to see her he needs to come to New York as she's not taking time away from school."

"I understand that. I am so sorry that I did that, I don't know why I did it, but I'm glad that you had her, she appears to be a happy child, you've given her a happy childhood. You understand she's the only child I have so she's entitled to a inherit my fortune when I die in a few weeks, I want to leave everything to her, but I want to meet her before I die."

"Ok, I'm not against you seeing her if that is the case, I take it you can't travel to New York? And thank you for saying sorry it means a lot to me."

"Yes, I can't really leave my bed this is the first time in weeks."

"Ok, I can bring her to here but I she stays with me while we are here, I bring her to you, for a couple of hours I stay in your house while she is there or we get a third party to watch the two of you, whichever makes you happy, I'd prefer both options."

"That would be fine to me but I don't think my wife would be happy you're in my house, so we'll find someone to help out and keep an eye out for her while she is with me. Is that suitable?"

"That is fine, thou I want to see your place before I just leave her there?"

"Understandable, so when can you bring her to here?"

"The best I can do is this Friday, and you can have her Saturday. But you need to understand she's a very shy little girl, she doesn't talk to people she doesn't know."

I'm way too nice but if he's dying then I may not have to deal with him ever again. Does that make me heartless I guess but I've hated this man for a long time and if I can forgive him for what he did then maybe it can be a healing thing.

I make my way back to New York, I'm exhausted but I was met at the door by the two most important people in my life, my daughter and the man I love.

"So what happened Del?"

"We'll talk later, I need to talk to Kass."

"Let's go to your room ok baby."

"Ok mum."

"Honey, I met your dad today, he's really sick, he's dying, and he wants to see you before he dies."

"I don't want to see him. He's not my dad."

"Well he might not be your dad but his your father then, I've agreed to you seeing him, we will be going to see him on Saturday. Do you want to talk kiddo?"

"No mum, how long does he have mum?"

"Not very long maybe a few weeks."

"Ok, I'll go."

I walked out of her room, Norman didn't look happy in the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening, we haven't spoken since this morning, you knew about this all day but you didn't share it with me."

"Hey do you share any of the arrangements that you and Helena go through. No, Norman so don't get all huffy over this, hell the son of a bitch is dying it might only be a one time thing. I'm hoping it is, I don't want her to see him but, what choice do I have, I can be a bitch and not let him see her before he dies, or I can be a decent person and let him see her I chose the high road."

"So you're ok with him seeing her?"

"No but what can I do? He's also played the inheritance card if she doesn't go she doesn't get anything, and that would be a shame."

"Is money worth more then your daughter?"

"I forgot I'm a money hungry bitch, but her legacy is important what she is entitled too is important, if I was money hungry why would I be with you Norman? I wouldn't I would have found a nice rich man and live off him instead, But I'm not. Do you think I want this, no I don't I don't want to be flying to LA every weekend till he dies. Hell if I never saw him again I'd be happy, but this is the hand I've been dealt so I can't do much about it."

"Come here, I'm sorry I said that, I was worried about you that's all also you'll be there by yourself, so I gotta think about that too."

"I'm sure I can find ways to amuse myself while I'm there, I'll be good I swear."

"Damn straight you will."

"So no seeing Sean?"

"Oh you can see him, just don't see all of him. Okay? You won't be able to anyway."

"Whys that? Yeah I promise. So what did you two get up to today anyway?"

"Oh he's got himself a girl, she's really nice you'd like her. Not a lot school of course and then we spend the afternoon in the studio, you know Kass is pretty gifted, well at least I think so, she was painting and it looked awesome."

"Of course she's gonna be awesome I'm awesome."

"Yes you are come here." He kisses me.

Later that week...

It was decided that next weekend Norman would come with us but this weekend him and Ming were going to have a boys weekend god only knows what they'll do. Myself I'm dropping Kass off at nine, George has promised me that he's doctor and nurse are there twenty four seven so there will be someone there to keep an eye on her, as well as his wife, she was very distant when I knocked on the door, I guess we remind her of what he did, oh well there's not a lot I can do about that. I stayed with Kass till she felt comfortable, and said "I will be back a five to pick you up, have fun be nice as I know you can be, and be polite. Ok?"

"Okay mum, I love you." She hugged me.

I walked to the car, and pulled out my phone who to ring?

Ring ring

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself. What's up in your neck of the woods?"

"I got a tournament today, which I'm getting ready for, so I can't really talk."

"Is it at your centre?"

"Yep."

"Can anyone go?"

"Yep."

"Mind if I come?"

"Nope."

"Haven't moved still at the same place?"

"Yep you in LA?"

"Yes, I'll explain later ok, don't wanna make you lose your concentration."

"It's ok, I can multi-task."

"So what time does it start?"

"11"

"Okay I'll miss the start but I'll be there. See you."

"See you."

Ring ring

"Yeah."

"Oh did I wake you?"

"Yeah babe but it's ok. What's up darl?"

"Nothing much, I dropped Kass off, I think she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine, so what else you gonna do?"

"I had a choice of shopping wondering around or watching Sean in a tournament so I picked that I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah it's fine."

Later that day...

I walked in the studio where it was being held, feeling terribly out of place, I'm sure the women thought I was some groupie, here for Sean, which I guess I am but not like that, the men were eyeing like I was a prize cow, god I hate men most times. I found a spot to sit which was outta the way, but I could still see, I brought along one of the books I bought the rights to, to start working on them.

"You know they don't allow Sean's groupies here, it's friends or family only."

"Excuse me? I should be offended that you called me a groupie."

"Never seen you here before so you more then likely are not a family member."

"I'm not having conversation with you, go ask Sean if he knows me. And the strange man walked off."

"Hey, del what you doing?"

"Having weird men accuse me of being a groupie, Oh working while waiting for a friend to fight. This place is amazing Sean it has really expanded since I last saw it and tried to get Kass involved sorry that didn't work she's more the artsy then a fighter."

"Hey where is my girl anyway?"

"You're girl?"

"Yeah hell I've known her, her whole life practically her uncle."

"She's with her dad."

"Normans here?"

"No, her real dad."

"Really he's in the picture?"

"Yeah, he's dying and has decided he wants to meet her, and who am I to deny a dying man."

"You're a good woman, that's who. I gotta go but I talk later okay?"

"Yeah sure. Good luck."

Cya

The woman came over didn't even introduce herself, "so you know him, he's dreamy isn't he?"

"I guess so. I wouldn't know. You know I'm here to watch him and get work done and you're bothering me doing both, if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone."

You know you don't have to be so rude.

Was I being rude? I didn't think so I just wanted to be left alone that's all. After a couple of hours it's was Sean's turn to fight I must say he is impressive, of course he won, I got on my feet and cheered for him. He looked at me and I saw him smile.

"So how'd you think I do?"

"You were impressive, or at least I was impressed, you're really good. Well what's you're plan for tonight?"

"Nothing chilling out."

"Wanna chill watch a movie at my house I could use the company. Why don't you bring over this new girl Norman has kinda told me about."

"Sure what time?"

"About 6.30 is that ok with you?"

"Yep, and I'll bring Lauren so you can met her."

"Sure, See you then."

I left and went to pick Kass up, when I arrived at the place Kass was happy to see me. George's wife said he wanted to speak to me. So I went to his bedroom.

"Hello Delta, you're looking good."

"Hello and Thank you."

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me do this, I don't know how much longer I have and I am thankful that you let me see her before I die, I know you could've played hard ball and said no, and for that I'm grateful, you have done an amazing job raising her, she will be a fine young lady, thank you for not getting rid of her."

"Didn't really have a choice there didn't know I was pregnant till I was five months so kinda can't at that stage."

"Hopefully I will be able to see her again next weekend, is that okay?"

"It's fine thou, if you get too sick I really wouldn't want her to see you as she's too young to see death I'm sorry, it's not out of spite that I say that, she's not ten yet."

"She's not is she. She's very smart, she drew some amazing pictures while she was here."

"I've got to go I have plans for this evening and I'm really sorry to be leaving but I will bring her back next weekend ok I promise."

"Thank you."

Later that night ...

Knock knock

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself, this is Lauren."

"Hi pleasure to met you Lauren I'm Delta but you can call me Del everyone does. Come in."

"Hi Delta. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, it doesn't really feel like home anymore, as I normally live in New York, also doesn't feel like home cause Norman isn't here."

"So where is Norman anyway Del?"

"He stayed in New York and is having a boys weekend with Mingus."

"I've met Norman he's lovely, very nice put those two together oh it's like having two teenagers together, you forget you're younger then them."

"Yeah it's like having a big kid at home, please make yourself at home."

"Thanks, hey I love that movie" pointing to my goonies poster "I've watched it so many times I can quote it like you wouldn't believe."

"Me too, I got a few more around here, not sure you'll like them but I love them."

"Wow they're very cool,which way to your bathroom." I pointed the direction.

"Uncle Sean." Kass came running

"Hey baby girl what you doing?"

"Not much I met my dad today, he's very sick."

"That's not good, was he nice to you."

"Yeah."

"So what you think Delta? Is she nice?"

"I like Lauren she's seems really nice, very cool, you did well. I can't believe you didn't tell me about her, I want to know everything. Keep out the gory details but everything else."

"I met her a month ago, at the playboy mansion, she's a playboy model, and we hit it off straight away."

"Wow I'm so jealous I always wanted to do playboy but I'm too old now."

Lauren walked back in "No you're not, from what I can see you look like you have a good body they'd have you, I can always ask them if it's something you really wanted."

"That would be awesome, thank you. Do you think Norman would be upset, I mean he shouldn't be I mean he's taken enough pics of me but I guess it's one thing to do it for yourself another letting others see you. But yeah I would love that. I hope you're hungry as a cooked up a storm tonight when I got back here. Pasta bake, salad and a triple chocolate cheesecake."

"Sounds yum Delta you should be careful Lauren this one here she'll make you fat from her cooking she's an awesome cook."

"Thanks I'm not that good."

"So how long have you too known each other?"

"It was about ten years wasn't since we met Sean."

"Yeah it was."

"But if I hadn't met him I might not have met Norman so I'm glad I know him."

I'm really happy that Sean had someone, and she's really nice, it was a good night. But I was so looking forward to going home.

We caught a plane back to New York, I'm really happy at the moment, I have a great kid, a great stepson, a man I love, a career I enjoy and very good friends what more could I ask for I was thinking of maybe trying again for a child, I'll talk about to Norman see what he thinks if he says no I'm ok with that but I would like it if he said yes.

I forgot to tell Norman when we were coming back so I wasn't expecting him to be there, so we made our way back to our home. I come through the door, "hello anybody home?

"Hey you made it why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I forgot I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, it's been a long weekend. Flying, her dad, dinner, flying again, I'm not big on flying, not my favourite things to do."

"So what was it like meeting her dad?"

"Firstly before I get into that I need a tea, and then I'll talk okay."

"Sit I'll look after you."

"Man I've missed this."

"That's okay, I think we're both having days of late, so how was you're boys weekend."

"Good missed you thou."

"Good cause I missed you too. The tournament was an interesting experience, so many rude people I just wanted to be left alone, first I got asked to leave because I wasn't welcome as I wasn't a friend or family, when that was fixed by Sean I had this weird woman asking me questions about him, I politely told her to leave me alone, I suppose I was rude but seriously like I was going to talk to her about Sean, I'd sure do the same if someone asked about you unless just how you are and stuff."

"You shouldn't be rude to fans Del, that's why you have the life we have because of them."

"There's fans and there's crazies. I know which is which babe, this one wasn't the later."

"Ok, be nice."

"I will be unless they're disturbing you me or the kids I'm sorry the kids didn't ask for fame they just happened to be born into it."

"I get that Del. You sure your okay, you've been acting a little off for a while, I'd like you to see someone you get the chance."

"Norman I'm fine, I'm just stressed that's all, I have lots to do, lots on my mind and I don't know where to begin."

"What's wrong hon?"

"Nothing you can help me with."

"Maybe I can if you tell me what's wrong."

"Looking at these books I bought they're a big thing, if I want them to be done right, but I don't know if I'm going to be able which will then mean I have to give them to someone else and then I lose creative control, which means it's not my thing anymore."

"Is that what's worrying you?"

Yeah partially, also I should have I been tougher with George, I'm too much of a walk over. I'm too nice.,

"That's why I'm with you, that and you're pretty good looking and a great cook and a great mum."

"Thanks babe. Also there's something I wanna discus with you, I was thinking I might want to try for another baby, would that be something you would want?"

"Yeah if it's what you want, oh that sounds like I don't want to have kids, I do and I want them with you I meant that if you think you're ready then I'm ready."

"Okay let's do this, I love you Norman, I would be proud to have your child."

"At least it will be fun trying as they say. So when you wanna start?"

"Well I'm mid cycle at the moment so there's no time like the present, by which I mean tonight."

"Ok let's do this."

"Sometimes you are such a kid."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven June 2009

Everything was going well, we had good news I fell pregnant straight away I swear Norman's potent, but we're not saying anything till I'm four months which will be in a couple of weeks, overall I feel well a little queasy but no throwing up, so far so good, three months and counting.

"Hey baby mama."

"What not so loud."

"Hon, the kids can't hear us in here if they did then they would get an education wouldn't they?"

"I guess so."

"How you feeling?"

"Really good, at least I haven't thrown up at all yet so that's a good thing."

"Yeah noticed you're better so far"

"Yeah here's hoping I haven't jinxed myself"

"Yeah."

Norman kisses his way down to my belly and says "be nice to your mum ok poppet."

"Poppet?"

"Yeah gotta name it something don't know if it's a boy or girl poppets neutral. It's also what I called Mingus before he was a he."

"I like it, and I'm ok with that. I still can't believe this has happened so quick, you're okay with right?"

"Del I'm more than ok with it, I'm ecstatic, I wanted this since the last time."

"Good cause so am I. I can't wait for Conner or Nora to join us are they still ok names?"

"Yes they're fine."

"They can't just be fine names you have to love them."

"Well I love them Del."

"Sometimes you know I wish we didn't have to leave bed but you know times a wasting."

"Yeah come on lazy bum. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with blueberries and cream cheese and chocolate syrup."

"You're definitely pregnant babe, that's a weird combo, I'll see if we've got it in the fridge if not I'll get it whatever you want okay."

Everything with us is progressing well, the kids are fine, Kass is coping as well as can be expected now her father is dead, she only got to see him twice as he went down fairly quickly, we went to the funeral, that was an experience I don't care to repeat anytime soon, thankfully Norman was there as all eyes were on Kass and I, we just received notification of her inheritance it's a ridiculous amount in the area of 50 million but it's in trust till she's twenty five so I'm glad for that, I also received something unexpected, ownership of his production company and the money behind it, I know I shouldn't be happy that he's dead but I'm very grateful for this gift as it means I can follow my dream, and make these movies.

We got a call from Troy earlier in the month says that we are on a panel at comic con in July I've never done that it's pretty exciting, of what am I going to wear so I don't look pregnant thou I will be nearly four months I might actually tell people then.

Schools out for summer the kids are here it's nice to have both here at the same time, I miss times like this it feels like a proper family not that it doesn't at other times but I like having both kids here at the same time, I wonder how they will feel about this baby I hope they will be happy.

"There you go babe my super dooper blueberry pancakes with cream cheese and chocolate syrup."

"Oh mum that's gross."

"Yeah that's pretty gross it's like what a pregnant woman would eat."

"Well it tastes yummy"

"Mum are you pregnant?"

I look to Norman who says "it's up to you babe"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus there Norman. Yeah I am babe I'm three and a half months so I'm due in late December up early January how funny would it be if it came on the same date as your dad."

"That would be funny."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a big brother."

"Hey aren't you my big brother?"

"Yeah but this is different."

"Cause it will be our half-brother."

"Hey it might be a girl."

"Hey no more fighting it is what it is it's already decided on what it is boy or girl."

"Ok mum."

"Ok del."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Babe I've got an audition today I forgot."

"What's it for?"

"A movie, nothing special."

"So kids you wanna go see the new transformers movie?"

"Sure mum."

"Yeah del that would be cool."

"Well good luck not that you'll need it, I hope I'm not wrong I'm usually not, I knew I'd met you when I did, maybe didn't know what you looked like but I knew I meet someone important."

"Well I'm glad you listened as I wouldn't have you or Kass or this one." Placing a hand on my non-existent belly.

"Same here ok kids let's get ready to go."

It was a good day, movie wasn't so good but the kids were well behaved.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight July 2009

July is going to be a big month my 32nd birthday, Norman has an art exhibit in mid July and comic con just after my birthday.

Baby is doing great no morning sickness yay, which always makes me think did I lost the other one cause there was something wrong with it? We told our parents they are all so happy Marianne so excited for another grandchild.

"So what you want for you birthday Delta? Can't do another piece for you I really need to get something normal for you like a regular partner, jewellery whatever your heart desires."

"Ok let me think about it."

"Ok not to long as it's in a fortnight. So you coming with me tonight?"

"Oh course why wouldn't i? I love your work, I'm proud of what you do. What should I wear?"

"Whatever you always look good to me."

"It'll have to be loose as I can't fit most of my nice stuff any more." Walking around our bedroom.

"Well it's for a wonderful cause look at the sexy belly, if we didn't have plans shortly I would do wicked things to you."

"Promises promises, but you never keep them."

"What about last night that was my A game, admit it you enjoyed it."

"Yeah I loved it I always enjoy it."

"Well if you let me pick I say damn the consequences and wear this one I love you in it, and it will look good. He hands me my Prada dark green contoured dress, I guess I can wear it for tonight. I put it on, it's a squeeze normally it's a bit uncomfortable."

"Babe I can't I'm too fat."

"Hey don't call my poppet fat if you can't wear that then wear something green I love you in green okay."

"Okay babe. Picking my green wrap dress, straightening my hair, I look as good as I ever have, pregnancy does agree with me, my skin is amazing."

"You look beautiful babe."

"Well I wear green well."

"You look very pretty miss Macintosh"

"Thank you Becky, we shouldn't be too late about 11pm, but if it doesn't finish early I will definitely be here by then. Okay? There's money on the counter for whatever you guys want to eat. Bedtime is still 8.30 missy, don't let her tell you any different."

"I won't."

I kissed Kass goodnight. And we walked out the door the gallery wasn't that far from so we walked, Norman wrapped his arm around me. "We need to do this more del, just you and me before poppet comes it's normally us and the kids, I don't want us to lose us along the way."

"Ok deal, I promise, also you never wanna take me out, well maybe you should do that more often."

"Ok I promise to do stuff like this as well okay."

We got to the gallery, the works were amazing, he's so talented this baby is going to be one creative kid, singer actor as it's mum and actor photographer artist as it's dad.

"So what you think babe?"

"Amazing as usual I was just thinking this kid is going to be talented don't know what as I would be upset if it wasn't, not really it can be whatever it wants to be."

"Exactly, it's going to be awesome you know why, it's mum's awesome, I hoping for a girl but if it's another boy then we can try again till we have another girl."

"Oh so I'm gonna be pregnant a lot?"

"Not if you don't want to. But I'm happy that we have at least one girl."

"Good cause i wanna get back to work, I need to get these movies made, or I say I want to get these movies made."

"And we will, and they'll great."

"When I make the cellar I want you to be my Jud, tough badass not quite a good guy not quite a bad guy."

"Sounds good."

"Would it be greedy for me to do the lead?"

"No babe I gotta be an artist now."

"Ok."

It was a very successful night everything sold, I'd like to think based on Norman's talent but these people buy anything that a celebrity does. I don't care as long as he's happy that's all that matters.

We walked back to our house Norman was on a high, personally I hoped natural but sometimes I can't tell.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah of course why you ask."

"It's like you're high."

"Maybe a little."

"I really don't like that Norman, the smoking I can stand but anything drug related is not on, not with a child coming, personally I'd like you to quit smoking as well, god only knows what's it doing to poppet."

"God you're always on my back over that hell you'd think you wouldn't be together that's how we met for christ's sake Del, and for the drugs hell you've done them with me you're being a hypocrite."

"Well if you had cancer mister you wouldn't want it around you. I don't like it okay I deal with it cause I love you. And you know I haven't done anything since before the baby."

"You deal with it? So you wouldn't tell me that you didn't like something."

"No why should I? I swear does everything have to be a fight?"

"It doesn't, I'll try ok Delta. I didn't know you felt that way. Let's head home."

"What time is it?"

"10pm"

"You wanna go for dinner I'm starving. There really wasn't anything to eat. That pasta place might still be open if not I'll cook something."

"Ok, hungry pregnant woman, let's get you fed."

"Hey that's a terrible thing to say."

"You're really sensitive tonight. Come Del."

"I'm sorry, babe, I should realise you're different you'd think that after four years I'd be used to you."

Thankfully they were open it's nice just the two of us, as much as I love the kids and I do, I love my time with Norman when were not in bed together."

"So you looking forward to comic con?"

"Yeah it'll be fun never done it before, what's it like Norman?"

"Very crowded usually uncontrolled crowds not like conventions, but it's fun."

"God I hate crowds, I'm not big on people."

"Really I never noticed you always seem happy."

"Well I make myself go to things and I only go if I really wanna go to something."

"How long you been like that?"

"Since I was little can't remember not being like that, why do you think I like being at home?"

"I thought you just liked home, I'm sorry I never noticed."

"Babe it's okay, it's not like I'm claustrophobic or anything just feel a bit uncomfortable, this is delicious, god I'm going to get so fat."

"No you're not, I'll keep an eye on you and we can hire a personal trainer that specialises in pregnant women, to look after you."

"That's no fun, but I don't wanna gain too much I've already gained 5 pounds since March."

"Wow, you look good for it."

"Thanks, I knew there was a reason I loved you, you're so full of crap."

"Well I love the way you look, your boobs are incredible I think you look amazing babe."

"Thank you, I know I said you're full of crap but I know your not, I must say I do like my breasts and my skin is amazing."

"You keep talking like that I might just have to take you in the nearest alley."

"Oh yuck babe thanks I'll wait till we get back home then you could shove me up against a wall, I really shouldn't wear underwear, I just wreck them let's go."

"That's music to my ears babe."

We walked back to our home, paid Becky, the next thing I feel is Norman pushing me up against a wall undoing the belt on my dress "beautiful babe take it off."

"You sure you want it here?"

"Yes" he said with a growl and with that he slammed his lips onto mine and pulled my panties to the side then pushed himself in to the hilt.

"Oh Norman. That's it right there."

"Oh baby, you're so good, I love you."

"Love you too, keep going can you carry me to the lounge?"

"Yeah." Picking me up and sitting on the lounge I sunk onto him.

"Oh god." Panting into his shoulder I start to bite him.

"Oh it's on like donkey kong my little zombie momma."

And playfully starts nibbling away at me.

"Stop it Norman that tickles in an uncomfortable way."

"God I needed that, I love that after nearly four years I still want you as much as I did when we met."

"I hope I always want you, you're going to be a sexy old man, these eyes always do me in, they turn me on so much. I can't wait till your older and sexier."

"You know I want that too I just don't know if I want marriage but I want you is that enough?"

"Yes babe as I've always said I'm happy with whatever you give me."

"Good, doesn't mean we will never get married it just means that it might not be for a long time."

"I know."

Comic con...

Damn it was hot, I hate summer as much as I say I hate the cold it's better than this heat, it's a big day we have a group signing and followed by our panel to discuss the movie. I'm guessing the heat is worse cause I'm pregnant that probably doesn't help, thank goodness I'm only four and a half months not eight that would suck. I choose a floral print low-cut dress it hides my barely there bump but shows my bigger boobs off and is cool, I was getting my hair done as I couldn't be bothered doing it myself as Norman said he's going to met up with the rest of the guys out front I said I'll be about another half an hour at most. I'll meet you guys later don't leave without me ok?

"We won't unless you take longer, as we gotta go soon okay?"

"Okay. You heard the man do you magic make my hair look amazingly beautiful and something that will last at least the next few hours."

I ended up with my hair looking great, curled but not too curled very nice good job man.

I went downstairs where the guys were thankfully still waiting for me. There were wolf whistles from Sean and Colin and the others.

"Cut it off boys but thank you, so do I pass Norman?"

"You always do, you could go in your underwear and you'd still look awesome."

"Can't really walk around in my underwear."

"You'd be surprised last year I saw this chick she was wearing underwear nothing else stockings corset the works, looked good but she wasn't you."

"God your full of shit Norman. But thank you for the compliment."

"Come on let's get this show on the road."

I love our fans they really are some of the nicest people, thou I swear half the women pretend I'm not there, and talk to Norman like he's single or he's their man, I have to rein myself in so I don't go off at them, Norman let's them which is kind of annoying, sweet but annoying as I feel uncomfortable that one of these fans might go too far and turn up at our house.

The panel was great forty five minutes to talk about the movie and other stuff I came on at the same time as Colin after the original ones had a while to talk, I walked up to the stage gave Sean, Billy and Troy a peck and Norman I kissed there were a few woos from the crowd I didn't care I loved this man and I couldn't not kiss him after I had done the others now could I? It's kind of funny to see how Norman doesn't talk a lot and the boys telling him to shut up.

We were asked what one thing we are taking away from this "one thing only? Well I have three things one being able to work with these guys I haven't done Sean in ages oh my god did I just say that I meant worked with him stupid baby brain I also haven't worked with this beautiful man before either, two I got my fave line I've ever said "I'm so f'ing smart I make smart people feel retarded and three it got my favourite opening scene I can look back at it in 30 years and damn I had some good legs what can I say I like legs. Thank you Troy for that"

"You're welcome del, what your pregnant well congrats you two."

"Thanks Troy."

"Sweet I'm gonna be an uncle again woo hoo."

"God I wished I hadn't said anything." Shaking my head at Norman.

"It's ok babe, not exactly conventional but hey that's you and I wouldn't have you any other way." he whispers to me as He kisses my head.

"Come guys get a room. Which causes Norman to cover his head, I love it when he does that."

"Oh shut up Sean."

"Troy can I ask why I didn't get a sex scene are you saying these boys just don't? I would've paid you for the privilege. Or I could've saved you money given you one of our tapes only kidding I'm not that stupid."

"Did you ask?"

"I was gonna but I thought you'd give me one with greenly. Not the same."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Overall it was a great day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine September 21st 2009

I woke up this morning with a feeling I shouldn't be getting out of bed. But I had things to do, that couldn't wait. I woke up alone as Norman is in Hollywood for a part in the walking dead, I went to wake Kass up "come on lazy bum, we got go get your school stuff."

"Mum, I don't wanna go to school."

"Well, you don't have a choice till your eighteen. Come on let's get dressed."

"Ok." She said with a frown.

We walked outside there was a couple of photographers, they are a couple of the good ones, if I let them take their pictures they will leave us alone. Some of the others are bad, saying things that the baby isn't Norman's and other horrible stuff.

We finished getting Kass's stuff, as we were walking out of the store I didn't see it but Kass said "mummy watch out." The next thing I see is a cyclist coming down the footpath the next thing that happens, I'm falling to the ground as he hits me.

The staff comes out saying things like call an ambulance and the cops stop that guy.

"Mummy you okay?"

"No, god the baby."

Ring ring ring ring please answer it went to message bank he must be in the audition I left a message. "Please ring me as soon as you can, ouch oh god."

"It's okay ma'am the ambulance will be here soon. Just breath.

I got to the hospital, I was put in emergency, the pain hadn't changed, but I was bleeding now.

Ring ring

"Hello."

"Oh Helena thank you for answering."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm at the Roosevelt hospital, I was wondering if you would be able to pick Kass up and look after her, I'm sorry to ask I don't think it's right to have her here with me."

"Where's Norman?"

"In LA."

"I'll be there shortly, don't panic."

"I gotta go Helena, Norman's on the other line, thank you so much for this."

"Hey babe."

"What's wrong? You sounded bad."

"That's cause I am bad babe, I'm at the hospital waiting to be seen."

"What the fuck, Del what's happening?"

"I got hit by a bike rider and fell to the ground."

"Oh my god are you and the baby ok?"

"I don't know I'm bleeding babe, I'm scared how quickly can you get here, I need you. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Hon, you're more important than an audition, which you were right babe I didn't get it, but I'm sure you'll be right you always are. I can be there in five hours. It's the best I can do babe, I'm sorry to be so far away."

"Well Helena's promised to come and take Kass away, so I'll be fine till then."

"Good to hear, I'll be as quick as I can babe, don't panic."

"I'll try, love you babe."

"Love you too."

A little while later...

"Are you okay Del?"

"I don't know I've been here for ages. I have no idea what's happening the doctors disappeared." He turns up then.

"Hello Ms Macintosh, Oh this must be your partner are you ready for an ultrasound."

"Oh no, she's not my girlfriend, just a very good friend to come here now."

"Yeah we are. I'm going to get my mum to come get Kassandra I'll stay with you till Norman turns up, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah it's fine. I gotta go, I'll see you soon if you're not here anymore Kass I love you."

"Bye mum."

"Alright you ready. Miss Macintosh?"

"Yep, let's get this show on the road."

They took me to the room, and I saw my baby on the screen, it's so little, I started crying, the doctor said there was a tear in my placenta, if the bleeding doesn't stop then they'll have to do a Caesarian soon.

I was taken back to my room. "So how are things?"

"Well if the bleeding doesn't stop then bub's coming early. Did your mum come while I was away?"

"Yeah she did, if you like I can look after her tonight and Norman can pick her up or I can drop her off whichever is good."

"Thank you, you really are too nice to me. But you always have been."

"Why not there's no reason to hate you Delta, Mingus really likes you and you're a nice person, so of course I'd be nice to you."

"So what do you wanna talk about? I know you can tell me cause Norman doesn't how you two meet?"

"He doesn't talk about it?"

"I don't ask more to the point."

"We meet on a photo shoot I thought he was cute. Glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have Mingus."

"Yeah he's a great kid. He's very cute."

"He looks too much like Norman I wish there was more of me there."

"There is some of you there, he's probably got strong genes, probably pass them on to this one."

"So do you know what you're having."

"Not professionally but I know it's a boy, I just know it, just like I should've know better then not get out of bed today. But did I listen nope. Hey can you pass me my iPod, what do you want played."

"Anything."

"Ok you said it. I hit shuffle. You wouldn't believe what came on but 'never tear us apart'.

"You can hit jump sorry I forgot I've got their stuff on there."

"No, it's okay. You like inxs?"

"Yeah love them, but I am Australian it's kinda expected to like them."

"So do you miss being there?"

"Not really I miss my folks but that's about it. I'd never live there again. Anyway there's no way Norman would live there he'd never see Mingus, and I wouldn't expect him to leave him either."

"See that's what I like about you, you put others ahead of you. So anything else you want to ask me? Seeming we're having Q&A, you wanna ask anything else and I get to ask you anything. Deal?"

"Deal. Ok what was Michael like?"

"Well if it wasn't for the constant cheating and drugs he would have been a nice guy but he was to into the whole rock n roll scene, I wasn't and couldn't cope anymore, left him when it got to much. Okay I know you're friends with Sean Patrick right?"

"Yeah."

"So I gotta ask have you slept with him?"

"I shouldn't answer that."

"You have haven't you."

"It's complicated."

"Come on tell."

"Ok we fooled around and when I mean we I mean we."

"What you, Norman and Sean?"

"Yeah it was a one time thing, please don't say anything, it was a couple of years ago. Don't think poorly of me."

"Hey we've all done crazy shit, fuck I was a supermodel doll, don't you think I've done the same thing. Let's not talk about it anymore okay?"

"Let's not talk about what?"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what ladies. Oh Delta, I've been sorry I haven't been here but I got here as fast as I could."

"I know babe you did good."

"Thank you Helena for being here, I can't thank you enough."

"Hey you two have a lot to talk about, I'll keep Kass for tonight and I'll call in the morning to see what you want to do. Okay? I hope everything's ok Delta, I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Thank you Helena for everything you've been a true friend."

"Hey that's what friends are for aren't they?"

"Yeah, see you Helena can you give our girl a kiss, I don't know if you wanna tell Mingus about this he might want to know."

"I will good luck bye guys."

As soon as Helena left Norman come over to the bed and kissed me. "So wanna tell me what happened?"

"Just simple bad timing if I'd been a minute earlier or minute later I would have not been hit by him that's all dumb luck."

"So what's happening with our girl? Is she okay?"

"Well I hate to say I think you might be wrong, and might be disappointed as I think it's a boy, I'm sure of it."

"It is what it is."

"Well it's really a waiting game hopefully the bleeding will stop it seems to have eased at the moment."

"Well that's good, how can you be so calm, I think I ate my fingers to the bone on the plane.

"Well I have to be relaxed, if I was stressed out I might have him, which is probably going to happen anyway, but stress is no good for him."

"I'll say it once I'll say it again you are amazing, this baby is very lucky to have you as it's mum."

"Good afternoon ma'am, I see your husband has arrived"

I laughed

"What's so funny del?"

"Oh the doctor here thought Helena was my partner and now your my husband, that's funny, sir he's my partner."

"I'm sorry about that, well we'd like to do another scan to see how you and bub are doing."

"Sure wanna come Norman?"

Of course, can't wait it to see it again.

Everything looked okay the staff told Norman that visiting hours were over that he would have to come back tomorrow, as he left he kissed and kissed my stomach and said "now poppet this is your father, no coming out tonight let your mum sleep okay."

"Bye babe love you."

"I Love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty 22nd September 2009

What I thought was going to be a restful night it was the complete opposite I started bleeding again, which meant another scan, good news is bub's still alive so that is good, mostly they want it out of me, I told them I'm not doing anything till my partner turns up.

Ring ring ring ring

"pick up babe."

"Yeah what's wrong babe."

"About time mister, you need to get here right now, I have to go in to have a c-section I've told them I'm not having it till you turn up, which they're allowing."

"It's okay."

"No it's not I'm 10 weeks early."

"I'm getting dressing I'll be there soon ten minutes at the most you still in the anti natal ward."

"Yeah for the time being."

"I'm walking out the door now ok babe I'll be there as quick as I can. Love you stay calm okay."

"Ok, love you too. Bye."

The doctor was trying to convince me to go into surgery now, I told him I'm not going in until Norman's here but if he's not here in twenty five minutes then I'll go in ok as that's more then enough time to get here. That shut him up. Please god let this one be alright, I don't think I could cope if something happens, it was hard enough when I lost the other one this would be worse, I must relax, it might stress the baby out can't have that now can we?

"You're still here?"

"Oh baby you made it, I was giving you another five minutes dude you just made it."

"Sorry I had to get a taxi. I hope you don't mind I brought the camera ok."

"No I don't mind as long as you don't shoot my hoohaa ok?"

"Yeah you got it."

"Ok so you ready miss Macintosh?"

"No but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No you don't." As they wheel me into the theatre, norman looks funny in his hospital gown and mask.

"I forgot to tell you babe, I got a call tonight from my agent, he got a call from the casting director of the walking dead, they want me in it as an original character, babe you were right."

"I always am."

"So what is this gonna be boy or girl last chance?"

"Boy."

"She's right it's a boy."

"Oh babe we have a son, he's so small and beautiful."

"Is he? All I can hear is click click click of Norman taking pictures."

"Of course he is, you're his mum. I love you."

"Why can't I hear him? He's not crying."

"It's ok miss Macintosh, he's just small, but he's having issues breathing and he'll be fine. I'm now going to stitch you up."

Then I heard the softest little cry I've never been happier.

"Hey guys what's his name?"

"Conner."

"Well happy birthday Conner welcome to the world young man."

"Is Conner ok Norman, I should've asked you again."

"Conner's perfect. Conner Sean Tate what you think babe?"

"Yeah I think it's perfect. Thank you."

"No babe thank you. I'm going to follow him to newborn special care section Delta okay. I'll be with you soon as I can."

"It's ok he needs you more."

Hours later...

I'm in recovery, and feel like I've been hit by a truck. I woke up to see Norman sleeping in a chair he looked uncomfortable.

"Babe?"

"What's up babe?"

"You wanna snuggle up here there's room?"

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure, anyway I need you."

He climbs onto the bed. "So what our baby like?"

"He kinda looks like Kass so I guess it means he looks like you with Mingus's hair, anyway you'll see him soon enough."

"I was so scared that he wasn't going to make it."

"He's a fighter like you, I wouldn't expect any less."

"So you're still happy with the name Conner Sean Tate?

"Yeah it's a good name, thou I was thinking maybe Patrick instead of Sean for the middle name, what you think?"

"Yeah I think that sounds better, so it's Conner Patrick Tate? No that's not right Conner Tate Patrick sounds better thou I'm unsure about the Tate bit I'm still think it sounds better on a girl so what about Conner Patrick?"

"So you wanna have more?"

"Hell I'd like one normal pregnancy that would be nice."

"Hey this was pretty normal except for all this. Wasn't any of your fault."

"I know."

"Hey you did good girl. He's very cute."

"When can I see him? Let's find out." We press the button.

"How can I help, miss Macintosh?"

"I was wanting to know if I can meet the little one?"

"Sure I'll get you a wheelchair. Won't be too long."

"Do I look ok?"

"You look fine."

"Here you go, you ready to met your baby?"

"Not really I'm nervous."

"Well he's been waiting for you."

I got wheeled into the Neonatal intensive care unit where the humidicribs were.

"Here you go Delta, meet your son Conner."

He's perfect, tiny but perfect. I started crying. "He's so beautiful,he's so tiny, I'm so sorry baby that this happened, I should not have gotten out of bed this morning. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now, but I'm so happy to meet you. He got very blonde hair like Ming."

"He sure does, he has your eyes del their green."

"Really, hey Conner happy birthday darling mummy loves you."

"Hello you must be mum, dad's been like a cat on a hot tin roof with him."

"Norman hasn't been causing any problems has he?"

"No it's perfectly normal."

"So how long will he have to be in there?"

"Could be a few weeks he is 10 weeks early by our counts so he'll have to be here at least four weeks."

"Oh the poor little thing. When if I be able to hold or touch him?"

"Oh you can touch him now, holding maybe a few weeks."

"Really I can touch him?"

"Yeah sure you want to?"

"Absolutely I do."

I sat next to he's crib, the nurse told me to put my hand inside I didn't need to be asked twice.

"Hello Conner. Hey I'm your mum. And this fellow over here he's your dad, we've loved you as soon as we found out about you, yeah you have to be here for while, but it's for a good cause, soon you'll met your brother and sister and they're going to love you to bits."

He opened he's eye they were green.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Conner. Just like mine and I love mine. Your nannies and pop will be here today, everyone can't wait to meet you. Babe we did good didn't we?"

"Yeah, he's a good looking boy, look at me. I did and he took some photos."

"I can't wait for the kids to meet him."

Visiting hours...

Helena dropped the kids off in the morning and said congrats about the baby, I thanked her for looking after kass. Which she said there was no problem and if Norman could drop Ming off later that would be great.

"So when can we meet our brother?"

"I told you it would be a boy Kass didn't I."

"Soon we'll go down soon."

"But I wanna go now mum."

"So how you feeling today miss Macintosh?"

"Sore but I guess that's to be expected isn't it?"

"Yeah you'll be sore for a few days to come. Good news on the baby doing will. Let's check you out kids can you leave for a moment."

"Okay."

The doctor said that the scar looked good but I'll still have to be here for a few days and that he'll check on me again tomorrow.

I was trying to get out of bed, when Norman and the kids came back in.

"Del, what are you doing? Let me help you, you stubborn woman."

"You would have me any other way if I wasn't stubborn now would you?"

"Probably not."

He pushed me into Neonatal unit, the kids were excited to see him.

"He's so small mum, is he okay?"

"He will be but he'll be here for a few weeks."

"Why are there so many wires on him I can barely see him past the wires, he has my hair dad."

"Yeah he does Ming. But he has his mums eyes."

"So he has my eyes too."

"Yeah Kass he does."

"Mum have you held him yet?"

"No not for a few weeks, but when I do it's going to be the most amazing day of my life."

"It sure will be del, I can't wait to do it either hon."

My mum and dad came as soon they could, unfortunately the only allowed three at a time so when I took them to show Conner off, Norman took the kids home as he was exhausted, I was walking very slowly as I was walking for the first time damn I forgot how much c-sections hurt.

"Come on girl let us help you."

"Thanks dad."

As he helps me to the Neonatal unit.

"Say hello to your new grandson mum and dad meet Conner Patrick Reedus."

"Oh his a fine looking boy, he has Ming's hair doesn't he it must be a Norman trait. You do realise his initials make up CPR"

"Yeah but it's a cute trait. He does have my eye colour so there's parts of me there. Oh well I didn't but I don't think we'll care, but I'll have to ask Norman if he cares."

"So you're okay Delta?"

"Yeah I'm fine as can be expected. I was exactly expecting to give birth yesterday, look at him mum all covered in wires, because of an idiot he's in here, all for a pic I would gladly give out."

"So what happened to him?"

"The cops came by this morning and said he's been charge with causing pain to me and harming Conner. So hopefully he will get punished over it."

"Good I hope he gets what he deserves."

"I don't want to think about it anymore all I care about is that my child stays healthy and gets strong so he can get out of this thing."

"Yes that's right we need to think positively. He's going to be fine, he's going to be strong cause he's mum is strong. We'll stay till Norman comes back or visiting hours finish."

"Sounds good. So how was the trip?"

"Awful, I hate to fly your dad on the other hand he loves it."

"Mum you don't mind me naming him after daddy do you?"

"No I think always knew you would name a boy that, also I did love your dad before he died. He'd be proud to having a grandson being named after him."

"Gordon you're not offended are you? That I named him after my dad."

"No darling, it's a good name. Also your dad doesn't get to see him I do. So it's only fair."

"Thanks dad. You know I've always loved you like you're my real dad."

"I know that babe. And I love you as if you're my own daughter."

"Thanks dad."

We got back to the room and Marianne was there, "I was wondering where all you guys were."

"Sorry I took my folks down to see Conner and Norman is probably asleep poor thing was sleeping in that chair over there or organising the nanny for Kassandra."

"Oh honey we'll give him a call and head over to your place and look after her. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah sure mum. I'll see you later ok."

"Bye darling you did well, Marianne he's adorable, such a good mix of them."

"Bye mum. I hope you weren't waiting too long, they didn't want to leave the neonatal unit."

"That's ok I only been here a few minutes before you got here. How you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a Mack truck."

"You need anything, I can get the doctor."

"Nah it's nothing I can't cope with but if it gets worse I'll tell you."

"Well you look good as good as can be expected."

"Thanks I think. So do you want to wait for Norman or go alone with me to see your new grand baby."

"I'm happy to wait. You look exhausted honey, I don't think you should have been walking Delta, I really think you should call the doctors you're pretty pale."

"Ok if you insist." And I press the button to call someone as I do it feels like the world is spinning. All I could hear was.

"Nurses come quick she's collapsed" then nothing pitch black...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one 22nd September 2009 cont...

I woke up in bed.

"Oh Delta, don't scare us like that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No the last thing I remember was pushing the button."

"I'll get the doctor so he can explain everything."

"Babe I thought I lost you, I didn't know what I would do without you."

"You'd find a younger model then me someone to look after the kids, I need to change my will now I need you to have Kassandra if something happens to me, I want her with her brother, ok."

"Yes of course baby don't talk like that. I wouldn't replace you with a younger model, that's horrible."

"Hello miss Macintosh, you gave us quite a scare back then, did you over do it earlier?"

"I walked to the neonatal unit, that's all."

"Your pretty tough but you've got to be smart miss Macintosh, your body just had a fairly big operation, you should not have been walking around I'm surprised that a nurse didn't stop you they should've. But you need to rebuild your strength up, it might take a few days no more walking except to the toilet that's it. Okay? Promise? You collapsed from blood loss."

"I promise I won't for the next few days."

"Ok good to hear. I'll leave you all."

"I'm so sorry Norman for being so stupid, I could've left Conner and Kass without a mum what kind of mum am I?"

"You're a good mum Delta, I've seen it with how you are with Mingus and Kassandra and you'll be a fine mum to my new grand baby, so you guys gonna take me to him."

"You don't move. I'll get you're wheelchair."

"You really scared him del, I've never seen him like that except when he's dad died. Please don't do anything silly anymore. I don't think he could cope if he lost you."

"I won't I swear."

"You swear you won't what del?"

"Do anything silly anymore."

"Damn straight you won't. Gotta be able to trust you in New York while I'm in Georgia."

"So you're gonna do it, you're going to do the walking dead?"

"Yeah, you're so adamant about it."

"It's your big chance to shine Norman, everyone's going to love you, now let's go see our boy who loves you lots."

"He loves you more."

"Oh who knows or cares I love him to bits. I wish he was bigger I wish I could hold him."

"You will in time, and you know it will be even more special when you do."

"Yeah, like when Norman's away for a really long time, I love seeing you again."

"Yep. Hi little guy. Yeah it's me daddy. That's it kick those legs."

"Hey Conner. Hello nurse Jamison how has he been since I was last here."

"Hello Delta and Norman, he had himself a bad crying fit about an hour and a half ago for no particular reason. Wasn't hungry, dirty or anything he was just crying, babies do that sometimes."

"He couldn't be could he?"

"What."

"Well I'm hoping he's not like me. Maybe he knew something was happening."

"That's crazy talk del. he's what a one day old. It's not possible."

"Why isn't it possible, I've been like this my whole life so why not have it passed on to him. Why it is hard to fathom."

"Why is what so hard to fathom del, what are you talking about?"

"I sometimes get these feelings and they always come true. Like I knew when my dad died I knew it before it happened, I knew he was going to be born, I knew something bad was going to happen wasn't exactly sure of what, I knew you'd get that walking dead role and exactly how'd you get it, I also knew I'd meet you before I met you, admittedly that one was a bit fuzzy didn't know you looked like you, sometimes they're fuzzy like looking at a tv with snow sometimes it's as clear as day. So don't tell me it's not a chance that he's the same, there's a chance."

"Ok calm down del, I've never experienced anything like what you have it's a little odd okay, but I'll get used to it."

"Damn straight you will. I promise you Conner I won't do that to you again babe. Whose a beautiful baby, mummy's missed you, you look so good baby." I put my hand inside he grabbed my finger, yeah you know who I am don't you.

"You guys did good he's so cute, I can't wait to hold him. His so tiny but I can see bits of both of you in him."

"You guys did good. I'm so proud of you two."

I know Conner is going to be okay, he's strong he's a fighter.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two October - November 2009

I was in hospital for nearly a week I was so bored, but I spent as much time with Conner as I could. It took three weeks before we were able to hold him, it was a memory I will cherish as per usual Norman had his camera with him and also the kids were with us.

"Would you like to hold Conner?"

"That's a really silly question to ask nurse Jamison, of course I want to been waiting so long to do so."

She handed Conner to me.

"Why does mum get to hold him first?"

"Cause she's his mum that's why Kass."

It was an amazing feeling to do something I had been denied for so long, he was still tiny but he had gotten bigger over the past three weeks the nurse said he had gained nearly a pound he was a very hungry little boy. I'm still providing milk for him, which I'm happy as I wasn't able to when I had Kass but then he hasn't suckled off me I've just been using a machine to do it.

I was crying. "Those better be happy tears del, this is a happy thing." Click click click

"Yeah I didn't think this moment would happen, he's even more beautiful Norman. Give the camera to Ming or Kass and let's do a family shot of the two of us, and let's ask the nurse if she can take one with the whole family."

"Nurse Jamison can you take a photo of all of us?"

"Sure no problem." Click click click

Everyone got a turn of holding him, Norman looked just about adorable holding Conner, as did Ming and Kass, it was a day I think I will remember forever, cause it meant so much. All up we were there for a couple of hours, but it felt like a lot less.

Norman had to go to Boston for the premiere of Boondock Saints I told him to send my apologies I didn't want to leave Conner or Kass by themselves, he promised to be back as quick as he could, but I didn't expect him back before tomorrow.

"Have fun Norman, not too much thou."

"Nah I won't but I might bring Sean back with me, he's been wanting to met he's namesake."

"Sure, I have seen him in ages, he's always welcome. Now come here. I love you Norman." I kissed him.

"Love you too, Delta. I gotta go. Give that boy of mine a kiss if you see him tonight ok?"

"Yeah sure, I will. See you tomorrow babe."

I went back to the hospital to see Conner again, I swear I spend more time there then at my home.

A few weeks later...

Can't believe this day has finally arrived, Conner is doing really well, so well in fact he we'll be going home today, I'm so nervous we had to after he was born go out and buy everything we needed, as we were planning on doing it but he came too early.

I was so nervous when I put him in the pram and we went outside, it was a little cold but he was rugged up, we decided to walk home as it wasn't that far also we haven't gotten around to figuring out if we are buying a bigger car yet. We probably should but we don't use it normally it's either walk or use Norman's bike. It took over forty minutes to walk home all the while Conner was quite he's a very quite baby at least he was while he was in hospital hopefully he stays like that.

We got home Norman took him out of the pram and proceeded to show him around.

"This is your living room where we watch tv, this is the kitchen where mummy cooks yummy meals, that's your brothers Mingus's room it's a bit messy at the moment who am I kidding it's always like that, that's your sister Kassandra's room she loves pink, that's your mum and dad's room you don't wanna see in there and this Conner this is your room hope you like it I painted it myself I love you little man. Now you're had a big day and it's time for a nap."

It was very cute watching him show Conner around.

"So you enjoying yourself Norman."

"I forgot how much I loved babies why haven't I had more?"

"I don't know maybe if you had we wouldn't have met."

"Maybe. He's a good baby."

"So far so good. It's still our first day babe don't get too excited."

"I know, are you going to try breastfeeding him or keep pumping?"

"I'll try but I'm not expecting him to latch on but I'll give it a go."

"Good cause I'd prefer that to formula okay del, but of course if you have no choice there's no option but to use formula you have."

Conner picks that time to start crying.

"Hey fella has all the talking about food made you hungry? I bet it has, well mummy's going to try feeding you first if that doesn't work there might be a delay in feeding ok bud?"

I made ourselves comfortable take off my top and bra must get some maternity bras add that to the list, I offered him one and you wouldn't believe it he took to me straight away or at least it felt like he was latched on. I was so happy it's such a weird feeling.

"So I take it by the look on your face Del that his drinking?"

"Oh yeah, he's latched on really well, it's such a weird feeling, he's definitely your son."

"Well I am a boob man."

"I thought you liked another part on me instead?"

"Oh yeah that's my favourite, then your breasts and then your eyes I love that he has your eyes they're beautiful."

"Thanks babe"

"He's a hungry little fella ain't he?"

"Yeah he is I don't mind if he's a tubby bubba till he gets bigger he's got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah haven't you Conner you gotta grow up big and strong, like your big brother and sister."

"So are we going to get this little man baptised? I only ask as Kass is I know my parents would want him done. You have any feelings?"

"Oh I don't mind Ming's not baptised but if that's what you want, I'm cool with that."

"So any ideas on godparents? I'm thinking Sean of course that's a given. You have any female friends?"

"Actually yeah I do I'm still good friends with Debbie Harry I think she would be an awesome godmother. I'll ask her if she wants to be. If not maybe Lauren could be it."

"Man you never told me you were friends with her?"

"Really I didn't, I'm sorry babe, she was in my first movie and we are still friends to this day.I'll have to introduce you, she's awesome like you, really nice."

"Why am i only learning this now? So that's settled Sean and Debbie if she'll do it. What you think bud will they be good godparents? Yeah they will. You full yet? Yeah you're such a good boy mummy loves you. Can you burp him Norman I gotta go?"

I came back from from the bathroom and I hear the following.

"I met mummy by chance, if she hadn't stepped outside we mightn't have met but I reckon your godfather would have put us together just might have taken a bit longer and you might not be here bud.

"That's so sweet, you're such a beautiful dad, I knew you would."

"Yeah I forgot how much I love being a dad, thank you babe for giving me this."

"Well thank you babe."

I love the family we have.

****Note****

I loved writing the scene where Norman is showing Conner around, I could just imagine him dong something sweet like that.

Thank you for reading the chapter I would really appreciate your input on how the story is progressing. If my readers like it as I know they are there but I haven't had one review, I would just like to know how you feel about the way the story is progressing. Thank you for you readership much love Mattsey22


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty three December 2009 - March 2010

I got a call from Sean saying that If I'm interested would I want to audition for Saw 7, shit yeah, ask a stupid question, it sounds like they were having issues finding a girl to play his wife. I got the script it's not bad, very easy I decide to try.

"Norman?"

"Yeah hon, what's up?"

"If I go for a role where I play Sean's wife would you mind? As far as I could see there's nothing more then kissing."

"Nah it's good. No different from me doing a scene like that, which you don't mind, you don't mind do you?"

"Depends on my mood, I worry that you'll met some younger pretty thing and leave me first it was just me and now it's me holding Conner."

"So who do you think I would be dating a teenager?"

"I don't know I'm scared by that ok, I'm allowed to be, this is too perfect sometime the bubble has to burst and I'd hate that."

"Well it's not ok. I love you and I love our family I would like to think I wouldn't be that stupid to do something that, I do want what my folks had I just don't know if I want marriage yet but I do want it sometime and I hope it's with you."

"I know you do. I told you I'm patient babe I'm ready when ever you are."

"I know you are that's what I love about you, you have more patience then I give you credit for."

"I know I never knew I had it in me to be patient but i know it's what works with you, and not to push you I'm happy with what we have, sure I'd love it if Conner was properly a Reedus, technically he's not, we're not married so technically he should've had my surname. Also I have something I need to go through with you I want to know do you eventually want to adopt Kassandra, I would love it if all of us were a family maybe if you marry me you can adopt her you're practically her dad."

"Let me think about it okay, maybe if and when we get married I will ok."

"Sure babe. Thou if I get that part there'll be no trip as filming starts soon."

"That will be a shame, but let's see how it goes."

"Don't have to babe, it's kicking in again so I'm good." I walk over to Norman and sit on his lap "you know it's been way too long you know I was thinking are you in the mood mister, cause I want you babe it's been too long I'm sorry what with Conner and everything I've been so tired but having help has helped."

"I thought you needed it" he says as he kisses my neck "I can see a change in you, wouldn't have been able to do this a couple of days ago. You have too many clothes on."

I stand up and start taking my clothes off as I walk into our room. "You coming Norman?"

"Not right now but I will be soon." He walks in I'm completed nude and on the bed. "Now there's a sight I've missed, you're beautiful del."

"No I'm not at least Conner didn't do too much damage to me."

"I don't see damage babe I see the body of the woman who had my child, the body of the woman I love. Come here.

I get up and walk over to him help him out of his clothes and walk back towards the bed. It's been so long at least three months but it felt like we hadn't changed as a couple, hopefully this is the start of us being back as a couple not that we aren't a couple I just haven't been able to sleep with Norman but he has been amazing, Norman is awesome, I don't know how many other men would wait for twelve weeks.

January ...

I got the role as I knew I would, it's strange to be playing Sean's wife it's a pretty thankless role, but it's nice to be working again I haven't done it in nearly a year.

"Hey del, this doesn't weird you out does it?"

"What weird's me out?"

"Kissing me?"

"No why would it be weird, I'm a professional, and I'm a taken woman so I feel nothing for yeah babe. No offence. How is Lauren anyway?"

"Good."

"Tell her I said hi ok."

"So we gonna get this show on the road."

"You should done fairly quickly there's only a few scenes then you can back to your baby del oh and Conner, how is that cute godchild."

"Looking more and more like me."

"Well good can't have him look like Norman there's enough with one of him."

"That's horrible then to say, about both of them. You keep talking like that I won't speak to you again Sean cause that's my family your talking about."

"Okay del, I quit ok babe."

I was done in less than three weeks that was pretty good, then I couldn't wait to get back to my family, I swear every time I see Conner his gotten bigger, when I walk through the door Kass runs up and hugs me while I get a hello from Mingus and a long kiss from Norman and in turn he hands the little guy over to me.

"Hello little man you miss me? I've missed you, have fun with daddy? You did, were you a good boy? You're so big now and heavy. Norman did you have enough milk?"

"Yeah we actually ran out this morning so he's due soon, I know you got home just now but I wanna go to the studio I got an idea that running through my mind."

"You'll have to show me when you done I haven't been to your studio in ages."

"Yeah sure I will, ok babe gotta go the juices are flowing, you know what they say strike while the irons hot and all."

"Ok come here before you go, I love you and I've missed you don't be too long." I kiss him.

"Ok cya."

"Hey not so little guy, are you hungry? You are? Why aren't I surprised. Mummy missed you lots you know that, she's missed you and your brother and sister. But most of all she missed your dad, mum finds it hard to sleep without him, it's funny you know there was a time when your mum couldn't stand men then your daddy showed up and blow that all out of the water. Now I can't imagine him not being here."

"So mum, are you going to work again?"

"Hopefully not for a while, how's school babe? What about you Ming?"

"Sucks I hate it."

"It's ok."

"That's not good kids."

"So what are we going to do this afternoon? You guys wanna go out for a walk?"

"Yeah sure mum."

It's just a typical day for the macintosh-reedus home.

The rest of the month is just regular like a normal family which we are we just happen to have two actors in the family, that's all.

Norman finally let me into he's studio and showed off what he has been working on for the past few weeks what can I say it is amazing as per usual very abstract but beautiful.

"So you like it babe?"

"I love it but then I love everything you do."

"What about you little guy, you like it?"

"I think he might be a little small to even know what he's looking at."

"Nah he knows he just doesn't understand that's all."

"By the way I got a call today I got the main female in the new James Wan movie I start filming in six weeks I know it's bad timing as you start pre-production of for the walking dead, but I have to do this honey it's a four week shoot I can take munchkin here with me and figure something out with Kass I might have to take her outta school for the time. But I gotta do this, I'm sorry"

"Hey nothing to be sorry about babe. You have work I have to work unfortunately sometimes at the same time, I don't like it when we're separated I'll hate it even more this little fella won't be with me, but that's how it is sometimes."

"My spider sense is kicking in again I feel if I do this then I will eventually work on a great movie with him, he has a tendency to keep hiring the same people, and the fact that I do know him he was one of the few Aussies that didn't look down on me."

"I like your spider sense, it's very cool. Little fella hasn't had any incidents recently has he?"

"No but then again nothing's happened."

"True or the hospital might have been a fluke that he had a crying fit, when you were blacked out."

"I hope so sometimes it's no so good. Especially the bad ones I hate them."

"I can imagine."

"Can you? I don't think you can Norman. Imagine your ten and you feel your dad is going die on this day and there's nothing you can do. How would you be? I hope he's not like me, cause I'd hate him to be like that. Don't get me wrong the good ones are good knowing I'll get a job and what not, I'm glad for them makes my life a little easier but I've always felt strange."

"Well I love your strangeness goes well with mine."

"I know, can I tell you something? I don't know if you want to hear it."

"Sure."

"No I better not it's about the future and it might change things if I say something."

"It's not bad news is it?"

"No good, I have had a vision but it's all good, don't worry, we are happy in it that's all you need to know."

"Ok, if you don't wanna tell I'm cool with that but if you ever have ones your bad thought I need to know okay?"

"I promise. Let's just say mister 2011 is going to be a huge year okay."

"Okay, I won't pry anymore."

"Good cause I wanna forget about it so it's a surprise."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty four April - July 2010

It's a weird situation I'm heading to LA for three weeks to film Insidious, I'm very excited I haven't seen James for about six years before my audition, he's a very sweet man, who at the time was very nice to me, maybe if I'd been interested when I meet him my life would be different but I wouldn't change it for the world now.

"Hey delta long time no see."

"Hey yourself stranger. I saw you at the auditions that wasn't so long ago."

"I meant properly, it's been what six or so years?"

"Yeah that would be about right I've missed you too."

"I should not have let you go that was silly of me. Well I hear you have a family now?"

"Yeah I have a son named Conner, Kassandra who you've met is doing great and I have a great stepson. And a fantastic guy."

"Yeah I heard you were with Norman Reedus that's an odd mix if I say so?"

"Why?"

"He just doesn't seem like a family kinda guy."

"Oh really? So you know my life with him do you?"

"No I guess I don't, but you could do better."

"Why am I having this conversation with you?"

"I guess seeming I haven't met anyone that interested me like you did, I just wished things had been different."

"I didn't think we really had anything, we meant to go out a few times, but unfortunately it wasn't the right time for me. But I'm in a great place, I'd rather be friends with you, can we start afresh?"

"Yeah sure, so he's treats you good?"

"Yeah he does, I miss him like crazy, he's in Georgia at the moment filming a TV show, we talk all the time but it's not the same."

"I'll make it as quick as I can my friend, we can be friends again can't we?"

"Of course I've missed you James. I am sorry that I cut you out of my life, I did it to a lot of people thankfully I kept some in it like Flannery I guess if I hadn't I wouldn't have my baby now wouldn't I?"

"So you got a picture of the little man?"

"Yeah of course, there you go."

"Wow he looks like you. He's a good looking kid."

"Yeah, thanks yeah my life feels so good at the moment, like everything is starting to come together, this thing Norman's working is going to be huge, our lives more importantly his are going to change forever."

"What's he doing?"

"He's doing this show called the walking dead."

"Seriously? I've read those comics, if done right it would be a great show."

"Yeah, it's going to be huge. And everyone's going to love Norman."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, just like I know this is going to be amazing and a hit, people are going to love it. You probably won't believe me but this opens more doors for you then Saw and that did pretty well for you this is better."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Wanna lose?"

"Yeah what's the prize if I win?"

"You cast me sight unseen in my next two movies. Not including this one's sequel What do I win if you lose?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sure I can think of something. Oh I know a date, a dinner date we never went on one when we met. I wanted to but you didn't so you owe me at least two."

"You can have any woman why me?

"You said no, so you're a challenge."

"Give me a minute ok?" I walk off.

Ring ring

"Hi babe what you doing calling me aren't you on set?"

"Yeah I start today I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much but I've been asked to do something."

"What is it?"

"I said something I probably shouldn't have."

"What did you do?"

"I told James that this was going to be huge and the start of great things for him and he has made a bet with me I need to know if I can say yes to it."

Why am I getting the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Oh I don't know why. As his winnings his want to go out with me on a date, a real date, oh we had a thing it never really went anywhere, I wants a real dinner date."

"Seriously Delta, you're gambling with yourself? What did you bet?"

"That he casts me in the next three movies he does. Sight unseen. And he took it. Honey I'm not going to lose, this is a sure thing this movie is. Going to be huge. Fuck. It's got a budget of 5 million it's going to do big things. I know. It and if it doesn't it's two nights babe and won't mean a thing, I don't know if he wants to sleep with me or just take me to dinner, but it's not going to happen so don't worry your pretty little head over it. How's things anyway?"

"Hot, it's really hot here you'd hate the heat. But. The cast are awesome, I forgot to tell you Michael Rooker is in the cast. As a matter of fact, hey Michael take this."

"Hey Delta, girl long time no hear, how's things treating you sugar tits?"

"Sugar tits?"

"Yeah it's what my character says, what you think? Totally rude.

"Yeah I'd smack you cross the head if you called me that, next thing you'd be. Calling me a taco muncher as well."

"Hey that's a good one do you mind if I steal it. I'll put Norman back on see you soon Delta."

"Hey babe, I'm not comfortable with this bet but if you feel so strongly about it then I really can't say no, but if you lose you can't sleep with him."

"Ok babe it won't come to that, I promise you. I can handle it okay. Love you but I have to do this."

"I thought you said he was going to hire you anyway?"

"Girl's allowed to have her fun ain't she?"

"Yeah just not too much fun ok."

"I won't I'm not here for a week two a most. It's only a three week shoot."

"Wow that's short, ok are you guys coming to Atlanta as we have a while to shoot as he haven't even started yet, you and the kids want to come down?"

"Yeah be but maybe only weekends as Kass and Ming still have school but if you're filming in July I'm good to go full time."

"We should be I don't start filming till middle of July."

"Ok settled anywhoo I must go, times a wasting I love you Norman. I mean that I shouldn't have called you."

Ring ring

"Hey dude what's up

"Man Delta sometimes she does my head in."

"Why do you two always feel the need to get me involved in your life together?"

"Cause you're the reason we're together. So it's your punishment."

"Great I'm doomed for eternity, to be the whipping boy to you two. So what's happened now?"

"You know that Delta gets these feelings right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she's gambling herself on one."

"What do you mean? Gambling herself?"

"Well the director she's working for, they used to have a thing."

"Oh you must mean James wan, yeah she told me about him, nothing happened to them."

"Well she bet that the movie they're doing will be huge, if she wins he has to cast her on the next three movies he does if she loses dinner with him. Should I be worried?"

"You trust her right? If you trust her then there won't be an issue will there."

"Yeah I trust her."

"Well then trust her she knows what she's doing."

"Ok I stop worrying."

"And stop involving me. Okay?"

"No where's the fun in that? You love it's like days of our lives but real."

"Very funny."

Several weeks later back home...

Ring ring

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Not much just making sure you're leaving now."

"Well I would be but someone's stopping me from doing a final check, before i leave the house, Ming, Kass you got your stuff."

"Dada dada."

"yeah that's right it's daddy."

"Did Conner just say dada?"

"Yeah he's very talkative."

"Yeah and I missed it."

"Well in a few years you'll be telling him to be quite. I gotta go babe okay there's suppose to be a car waiting for us. But I do need to tell you something happened last night."

"What happened?"

"I don't have time to talk to you now, I'll explain to you later okay."

"I guess so. It's not bad is it?"

"Could have been but it wasn't too bad. Bye babe"

"Babe you can't say something like that and not tell me, ok if you don't wanna talk I'll talk to you later. Bye Del."

We make it out the front as our car coming the kerb.

"Good morning miss Macintosh, how are you today?"

"Very good, thank you for being in time, how's the family Brad?"

"Good."

"Good to hear."

"So where you off today?"

"Where off to see daddy ain't we kids."

"Yay" said both Kass and Ming

"Dada dada."

"That's right Conner daddy you're going to see him soon, you know you need to learn mama it would be nice hear occasionally."

"He will when he's ready Delta."

"Thanks Ming.

Considering how early he was nearly three months he is doing so well, sitting up on he's own and trying to crawl it's so cute, I'm such a proud mama.

"Mum, Ming and I are gonna try and teach him mama, ain't we little brother. Whose a smart brother smarter than Mingus that's for sure."

"Hey who you calling dumb?"

"You stupid."

"Seriously kids I have a headache can you keep it down. And no neither of you are any smarter than the other."

"Okay mum." Kass pouts.

"Hey don't pout you'll stay like that little lady.

We got to the airport in one piece, and made our way to the VIP lounge as usual Kass goes running towards the computers and Ming has his headphones on playing whatever game his into at the moment usual one of those shoot them ups, so that just leaves Conner and I.

"So what you wanna do little man? Want some toast mister?"

All I get is a big smile on his toothless mouth. I've starting him on solids he's taking really well to them, surprisingly broccoli is one of his favourite.

We got some food and drinks and found a seat so I can watch both kids are doing. I still find it crazy I'm a mum to two ten years old and a nearly nine month old, I feel so blessed. I miss Norman, it's been weeks since I've seen him he hasn't been able to come to New York and see us. It's what we have to do it be a working actor as Norman says, neither of us is really famous, at least at the moment we aren't, that might change when the walking dead comes out. It's a scary thought after what happened last night it's only going to get worse I don't know if I could cope with it. We may have to move permanently to Georgia, if this is a big of a success I've seen.

We got on the plane, the woman across from us gave me a flirty look cause I was in first class with three children,well screw her I'm travelling in comfort and Ming and Kass are used to travelling and especially Ming has probably travelled more then that woman has travelled in her whole life, and Conner is a good traveller unless his ears are hurting him which they aren't at the moment.

The flight couldn't be over soon enough, As we stepped off the plane Norman was there waiting for us with a sign that said Macintosh-Reedus on it, which I thought was very cute.

"Dad!" Both kids run towards him, Kass had taken to calling Norman dad and thankfully he hadn't stopped her. And they both hugged him.

"Hey babe you look tired. Long trip?"

"No just bad night, I'll explain later." Kissing him

"Okay, when you're ready I want you to tell me everything ok?"

"I promise I will."

"Come here little man." I pass Conner to Norman. "I've missed you and your brother and sister. Do you know who I am?

"Dada"

"That's right clever man."

"Told you he was smarter than you Mingus."

"Man you two are still at it, come on knock it off. Sorry Norman they've been calling each other stupid for three days now It's getting a little annoying."

"Sorry mum we'll try to behave."

"Sorry Delta."

"Oh I'm sorry kids I've had a very bad night last night."

"Was Conner restless?"

"I wish, I could stand that."

"Then what was it? That's gotten you so riled up?"

"I said I'll explain it later and I will. Now just drop it ok?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry something happened last night and I'm freaked out by it okay. I started crying."

"What's wrong Del?"

"Mummy you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, last night someone came to our house and it scared me."

"What do you mean someone came to the house?"

"One of your crazies, Norman at least she thought you were there, I stupidly opened the door to a knock at 1am I shouldn't have, I thought she was in trouble so I did, and she was there and said "tada" as I opened the door and she opened her coat to show off her underwear. Which told her seriously woman it's one in the morning, and there's kids in the house, fuck off if you don't I'll call the cops, admittedly she walked away but what if she was even crazier?"

"Why didn't you call me when it happened?"

"What would you do Norman, you're four hours away what fucking good that does to me and the kids."

"You're blaming me for this?"

"Well she was your fan, and she came to my house while I was home alone with the kids. What if she was totally crazy and didn't want to sleep with you what if she wanted to kill you or me because I'm with you? Fuck it happens Norman, psycho fans killing their obsessions. I don't know what I'm going to do. I was crying now."

"Why didn't you call me even if I can't be there, I should have been told."

"We're moving to a secure apartment building or we are moving back to our house in LA I can't stay there any more."

"Okay if that's what you want?"

"I'm sorry I did want to call you I was scared I just went and hugged Conner till I fell asleep."

"You should have called me Del, I should've known even if I couldn't help I could have talked to you comforted you."

"I'm sorry for blaming you babe, it's not you're fault babe forgive me, I've missed you so much. Come here." I kissed him.

"Come on, family let's get this show in the road."

"We got to the hotel where Norman is staying, he mentioned that he was staying in a different room then what are staying in normally the room he stays in has only a single room and we needed more room."

"Kass can you look after Conner for a bit, I need to talk to dad ok?"

"Sure we'll play together won't we Ming and Conner?"

"Thanks kids?"

"I walk into our room."

"So what you want to talk about del?"

"I wanted to do this." I walked over and kissed him and started to take his top off, "I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry about before. I started to undress."

"Hey babe, you have nothing to forgive, I'm sorry that you got scared."

"I need you now, you have anything on you?"

"No but I don't care."

"Me neither."

"Come here." I walked over to him.

It was what I needed what I missed in the weeks that had passed.

An hour later...

"God I needed that, you definitely needed that there was a lot of pent up frustration there mister."

"Yeah well my hand was getting sore. I want you to meet some people tonight we were going to have dinner tonight with the people from the show and their families you and the kids are here I'd like you to meet them."

"Of course, I will, what time?"

"Seven I think it was. But it's just downstairs so it won't be hard to get to. So where is my little man." Norman got up and put his boxers on and went looking for him.

"Hey little man."

Dada dada

"Yep that's right I'm your dad, you know you need start learning mama I think mum be feeling a bit left out. You're so big now, mummy must be feeding you real good."

"He likes mushed up broccoli of all things, toast and that rice cereal they give to kids. I'm gonna try him on meats soon as he gets a bit older maybe in a month or so. I'm still breast feeding him."

"You know you can stop when ever you feel like it, I won't be offended."

"Nah, I can still do it so why not it's good for him and he needs all the help he can get, maybe not so much any more but he did to start with, I can't believe myself how big he's gotten. Also if I stop breast feeding these puppies will go down."

"They're huge I meant to say before you gone up a couple of sizes?"

"And then some. So just jeans and a top is ok for tonight?"

"Yeah it's just a casual get together I think most of them just want to meet you I talk a lot about you and the kids. Where are they anyway?"

"In their rooms,you know I have my black bikini wanna go down to the pool, this little one hasn't seen a pool before wanna show it off?"

"Yeah."

"Kids get your swimmers on we're going to the pool" Conner is a real water baby splashing around I think he thought he was going for a bath but he was kicking he's little legs around.

"Hey pretty lady."

"Hey yourself."

"You look a lot better now than when I saw you earlier."

"Yeah I feel better, I hate that feeling of being scared I was like that after I was raped, fuck I think my life could have been so different if that hadn't have happened. But then I wouldn't have our daughter, met you or have this gorgeous little man. You don't mind me called Kass your daughter? So as I've always said everything happens for a reason."

"No I don't mind I love her like she's mine. Exactly babe. And I wouldn't say I'm glad everything happened to you but I'm glad I met you. Ok let's get out of this pool"

So all of us headed back to our room and got ready, and headed down to the restaurant with the kids in tow.

It looked like it had been booked out for them. It had been so long since we had been out even thou it's with the kids, there are a few kids here which is good so the kids won't be bored.

"Hey my brother Norman."

"Hey Andrew. Andrew this is my Delta."

"Hi how are you Andrew."

"Good, Norman's always talking about you and the kids drives us insane."

"Whoa man listen to your accent the fact that you do a southern accent and can switch back and forth that's impressive."

"Thanks, by the way this is my wife Gael. Also your accents not bad either for an Australia. Oh how is that crappy cricket team of yours?"

"It nice to met you Gael. Oh really, you're gonna pick on my team, oh that's hitting below the belt. this is going to sound silly but I know you from somewhere it'll come to me, oh I know it you."

"Guys, I have no idea what you two are on about?"

"You're American you wouldn't. Let me guess Love Actually?"

"Yeah it's just someone from the mother country picking me. Oh yeah, you're the man in love with Keira knightly am I right? I love that movie I watch it every year. It's so nice to met you Andrew."

"Pleasure."

"Sarah, Laurie and Melissa this is my Delta."

"Hi Delta, I'm Sarah, pleasure Norman really does talk about you and the kids so much he's always showing off pictures of you we feel like we know you before we even have met you. He loves you so much that is obvious. It really is nice to put a voice to a face, and is this must be Conner hello little man"

"Hello, nice to meet you, Norman hasn't been a pain has he?"

"No he's wonderful" said Laurie

"He's really nice you scored yourself a very nice man" said Melissa

"Thank you I know how lucky I am."

"Babe see those two over there playing with our kids they are Chandler and Madison two very sweet kids"

"Oh they are so cute together."

"There's so many nice people here babe. I was thinking if this gets renewed for a second season which it will be, I wanna move down here so we can be together, I miss you so much and especially now with Conner I don't want you to be away so often."

"I know."

"Oh my god Michael, it's so good to see you." I walked up and hugged him.

"Yeah it's been too long baby doll yes it's been what four years."

"Yeah it has too long. How are you Margot, it's very nice to see you again."

It was a nice night the food was really nice and the company is really good no wonder Norman, is happy here.

The met the rest of the menfolk during the night, it really is a good group.

I told Norman I have to go as I could see Kass getting tired as well as Conner who was already asleep I had to steal away from Melissa who had just fallen in love with him.

"Do I need to be careful, you might steal him away?"

"Oh no I just love the smell of babies, he smells so good."

"Most of the time he does, except when he's stinky."

"Yeah that's understandable isn't it Conner, no one likes being stinky."

"I better take him back to the room so he can sleep. It's been really lovely meeting all of you it's really nice putting faces to names as Norman talks about all of you the time, I promise it's always nice."

"Well when you go back don't be a stranger, I'd give you a piece of advice don't stay away from each other distance can be a killer in a relationship. I'm sure he won't but some men's eyes wander when their partners not around. He's a good man little immature but a decent man."

"Yeah hard to believe he's older than me the way he acts."

"How much older then you is he?"

"Eight years."

"Oh that's not too bad. Thou he does act like a twenty something."

"Yeah I know but I wouldn't have him any other way."

"Good attitude to have hon, alright here you go, you are just too cute mister don't be a stranger, Delta if this did become a regular thing you come to live here you might just lose him he is terribly cute."

"Thanks. Bye Melissa."

We left then with me holding Conner and Norman who's carrying a now fully asleep Kass. "So del, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah they are truly a lovely bunch of people. Thought I might have lost this one here to Melissa she loved him."

"She's a really nice lady."

"She told me I should come live here. What do you think definitely I want to for next season but we'll leave it for the rest of this one. As it would mean I would have to take Kass outta school and either you don't see Ming or he travels by himself down here we'll figure it out."

"Hey did you say my name?"

"Yeah I was talking about you Ming."

"Okay, del."

Man you kids must have run Kass ragged she does normally fall asleep that easy."

"Yeah we had fun, I think she liked both Madison and Chandler."

"We got to our rooms, Ming had taken himself to his room and Norman carried a still sleeping Kass to bed and then went into Ming's room to tell him goodnight while I did the same to Kass and then we swapped it's our usual routine."

"You know Delta, you're a pretty good step mum."

"Thanks Ming, well you're an awesome step son, I don't know if I have ever said this but thank you for making everything easy. Getting along with Kass and welcoming us. I am very grateful for everything. Well bud sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning love you."

"Is it wrong for me to love you and my mum?"

"Well it's not it's just a different type of love. I'll never replace your mum, as long as you like me I'm happy Ming and that you like Kass that's all I've ever wanted from you, but if you love us it's even better."

"Come here del, goodnight del." And with that he hugged me.

Norman comes walking out of Kass's room at the same time.

"Hey babe and little man. So what are we going to do, I'm not tired, and he looks like he hungry, are you hungry? Yeah?"

"You wanna tea del?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

I settle down with Conner and set about feeding him. He's very hungry tonight.

"Ouch Conner what was that? Are you getting a tooth little man you're going to hate it if you keep this up, I'll have to stop breast feeding you bub."

"Is he teething babe?"

"I'm not sure but I felt something dig into me just then. So maybe man you are growing up so quickly."

"It's a shame they grow up so quickly."

"So when are we going to give this one a sibling I was thinking a couple of years nine months at least and three years at most what you think?"

"That sounds pretty good to me del, but I'm happy when ever you want to try again but I only want one more maybe two but that would be it ok if we have a daughter next time I'll be happy to stop, but if not I wouldn't mind trying again and that's it."

"That's doable so you wanna see what happens hopefully it won't be straight away like this one was."

"Oh I wouldn't mind at least it would be over and done with, let's just see what happens okay?"

"Okay little man, you gotta go to sleep." He puts him in the cot. "Now where was I? Woman get over here you've been outta my arms for too long. I missed you."

"Oh you've missed me? Now what am I going to do? I think I'll I back outside and watch TV cause I'm not feeling it now."

"Whatever you say babe."

"Serious? You think I wouldn't want you? God I can't get enough of you. Look at you? You are so good looking hon, I still don't know how I have you in my life, I hope I'm still able to want you when I'm older."

"I would hope so. Now get on here woman or am I gonna have to drag down here."

"Oh so you wanna play rough do you?"

"If I have to."

"Oh I'd like to see you try."

The next thing I know I'm being grabbed by the arms and pulled down onto the bed.

"Now woman, what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything."

"I might just have to start by doing this." Kisses me on the head. "Then this and this and this, you have way too many clothes on, how am I supposed to make love to you when you're still dressed?" I start to peel my clothes. "You are still beautiful to me del, I love you." "Love you too Norman. Always have I think I fell for you the moment I met you. Little help here hon?"

"You need me to get you outta your pants I thought it was you needed me to get into your pants."

"Haha very funny mister."

"You're so beautiful, delta. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Same here."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty five 20th September - October 2010

Everything was back to normal except that we were looking for a new place, I forgot how hard it was to find a new place, I don't know if I want to move but things have changed, when we have any more kids we need more room, four rooms just won't do. I forgot that Norman had finished taping and came back he surprised me as he said he was getting a later flight, I've missed him so much, I literally jumped on him when he opened the door.

"Oh god I've never been so happy to see you babe, I've missed you, don't go away so long next time, it's been what four months."

"Yeah, hi Kass."

"Hi daddy."

"I'm glad you turned up your mum and my parents will be here in two days to celebrate this ones birthday, can you believe he's turning one in two days man it's gone by so quickly."

"Yeah it's too quickly he crawling now hell I've missed so much, he's first words, sitting up, crawling, first tooth I can't get those back."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself Norman, it was bad timing that we weren't able to be together but you're here now and he knows who you are babe, next time we'll all be together in Georgia, we'll find somewhere to live that is away from everything I found an area you might be interested it's called Serenbe it's perfect I was thinking of putting feelers out there for property, or am I being too optimistic."

"No that would be good, I don't ever want to be away from all of you for so long. Man I'm not going to be able to call you little man any more you're so heavy. Happy almost birthday my boy. So what are we doing for it Del?"

"Not much just mum and dad and your mum and the kids will be here that's all we need, Sean called as well he said he was going to try to as well."

"So you planned this without me? Why am I here you obviously don't need me?"

"I don't need you? I need you more then ever, would I miss you as much as I do if I didn't need you? Your family needs you, we love you, this little one loves you."

"Yeah I know, but I can never get those moments back again can I?"

"Well could you follow me to the bedroom Kass can you keep an eye on Conner I'll be five minutes if you need us just knock okay?"

"Okay mummy."

I walk into our room. "You know your being too rough on yourself. And you have a chance to redeem yourself as I'm pregnant again. I'm sorry that I fell pregnant so quickly but I'm happy babe I really am."

"Your pregnant again there's going be another one?"

"Yeah that's what being pregnant usual means mister super sperm. I'm due in April around the 18th. Are you as happy about it as I am?"

"Yeah. I really am happy. It's a second chance I'll do better next time."

"Hey you do great babe, you work so I don't have to that's awesome. And your kids love you Kass loves you as if you're her real dad, cause pretty much you are. Mingus loves you, Conner loves you he just can't say it, but he can say mama, dada, nana, papa, bubba and caca which we think means cat. And this in here loves you cause I love you so much it will and already does love you cause it was made with love."

"You always say the right things Del, so you had any morning sickness yet?"

"Not at the moment don't jinx me."

"You got any feelings about what your having?"

"Yeah but I'm not saying anything as I think I'm sure but I'll wait till I get a scan done."

"Ok, so do we say anything to the folks or wait?"

"Yeah we can tell them we never tell them face to face it would be nice."

"We're having a baby! That's so awesome hon, I love you." He hugged me.

"I love you, you big stud one week with me and you knock me up."

"Who's knocked up mummy?"

"I thought I said to knock darling."

"Sorry mummy, Conner has a stinky bum I thought you should know."

"Hon, I'll do it it's been too long. Come here Conner", and with that he takes Conner off Kass and kisses me and leaves with his cheesy I'll be back.

"Ok have fun, don't say I didn't warn you it's messy."

Birthday time...

Man I can't believe a year has passed and it's now Conner's birthday my little man is now one.

I quietly got outta bed, I had work to do I was making everything for today, so I got about starting on the cake Conner doesn't have a preface he's only tried cake a couple of times but he does like it. So the plan is pasta, pasta and more pasta it's what I love to cook and I know everyone eats it. I start prepping for the meals making the pasta but I can finish it before I need to cook it. Everyone should be turning up at around 12.30pm for lunch so there's plenty of time. I can hear the birthday boy is already up, I can hear him going "caca caca" which probably means eye is in bed with him, I don't like it but he's never hurt him and vice versa Connor's never pulled eye's tail he's very gentle as gentle as a one year old can be.

"Hey birthday boy. Did you know it's your birthday today you're one years old. You're getting so big now, let's see who else is up?" Ming he was still asleep he'd sleep all day if I let him, Kass was restless I let her sleep we really wanted to wake daddy up. "So you wanna wake daddy up? You do come on let's climb on daddy."

I put Conner on the bed with eye following behind us, he went straight to Norman's face and slapped him saying "dada dada caca caca"

"Mate that's no way to wake daddy up but hello birthday boy, that wasn't very nice son."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast I don't feel like cooking as I've had a very busy morning.

"What's mummy been doing? Can you tell me Conner?"

"I've been baking and making pasta as we are having spaghetti and lasagna from scratch today with salad and garlic bread, which I have to get, so I gotta go to the bakery and grab some stuff as well. So is pancakes at the restaurant we like okay?

"Yeah it's cool, hey eye how's my cat doing, what you're giving me the bum that's not nice kitty. He hates me."

"He just hasn't see you that's all, once he gets used to you. He'll love you again."

"So where Conner's presents?"

"Well he can't have them all now, he can have one the rest when our folks get here obviously if he was older he could I wouldn't make him wait."

"Yeah otherwise you'd be a mean mummy, but your not he's growing up into a good boy."

"I'm going to wake the kids up and then we can head out."

The kids woke up too much grumbling, Ming looked like he'd been pulled through a hedge he's hair was going in all different directions.

"Hey bud, do you wanna do your hair seeming we are going out."

"Why are we I going out?"

"I thought we could have pancakes for breakfast or we could just do cereal here but I'm not cooking, I've been cooking since six this morning made Conn's cake and pasta for today and then I have to clean up the house before so not really in the mood to cook more."

"Why didn't you say it was because of pancakes, I would have been dressed in a flash."

"Did I hear the word pancakes mum?"

"Yeah."

"I go get changed."

"Hey Del, you know the way into a kids heart."

"Yeah just keep there stomachs full and they are happy. Isn't that right Conner? Yep it sure is. Are we ready?"

"Yep sure are mum."

We went and had breakfast and got what we needed and came back home.

"Mummy can we give Conner he's presents?"

"Yeah sure we can. Let's get them baby. Hey Kass you don't feel left out do you now we have Conner I've been meaning to ask you but never have."

"Yeah mum it's good, I don't feel left out, I have two new brothers and a dad who I love and who loves me. So it's good."

"When did you get so old? You're only nearly eleven. You just sounded like an adult. I'm so proud of you girl I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough, mum's never been very good at balancing things."

"You do good, you're a good mum."

"Thanks honey. Here you go, Kass take those out."

"Man he got spoiled didn't he?"

"I think I overdid it."

"Nah you didn't mum, you're only one once."

We walk back into the lounge room and see Norman and Ming playing with Conner.

"Look at him he's trying to stand."

"Give his hands dad, come on Conner walk to me. Walk to your brother."

"Look he's trying at least he's standing up, see you don't miss stuff dad."

"I know Ming."

"Way to go Conn. You are amazing."

"Of course he is amazing, he's my son all my kids are amazing. And I mean all of them that includes you too Kass."

"I know you do daddy."

We helped Conner open his presents. I got him some educational toys, books, blocks, some regular toys and clothes.

"Del you went a little nuts he's only one you know."

"Yeah but you're only one once."

Knock knock

I wonder who that is? As I opened the door, I saw it was my parents. "Oh mum and dad your early, but you're in time to see Conner playing with his toys."

"Oh wow look how big his gotten. Gordon, we've missed this, we really have to make an effect to see you guys more often than once every six months. Who's a pretty boy. You are that's who. How are you, Norman, Mingus and Kassandra?"

That's one thing that's always annoyed me about my mum she's never shortens names it's always delta this and delta that, I love shortening names using their full name always sounds formal to me. Thou that being said the only one I don't shorten is Norman I don't like calling him norm it just doesn't sound right somehow.

"Well you guys play I have a cake to decorate." Mum follows into the kitchen.

"So love. how are things going, I haven't spoken to you in a while not properly."

"Really good, Connor's doing great and Ming and Kass and great as well."

"What about you and Norman?"

"Yeah we're good, he's been away for four months he only got back two days ago so things are taking some getting used to having him here again."

"Well you look good, in fact you look radiant oh you are aren't you? You're pregnant again."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your hair and skin look good and you have a glow about you. I'm going to be grandparent again, I'm so happy."

"Yeah we are having another one, you can't say anything mum but I'm getting those feelings again, I feel like I'm having twins."

"How strongly?"

"Really strongly. Girls. But I guess I find out in a few days as I'm having an ultrasound on Monday."

"I take this is good news about the baby?"

"Yeah we wanted another maybe not so quick, but super sperm over there works too bloody quick. But we did want Conner to have a sibling close to his age so it's ok."

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters come here girl." With that she hugs me.

"Hey delta, how is my girl today? What's going on here."

"Feeling old daddy, and getting fatter."

"You look great darling, in fact you're too skinny if you ask me."

"Well I will be really fat in oh about seven months time."

"You don't mean I'm going to be a poppy again?"

"Yep."

"Come here girl, I'm very excited there's not enough babies in the world."

"Del is there anything you need me to? I take it from the way you two are acting she's already told you about it?"

"I'm sorry, mum kind of guessed and I didn't feel right lying to her if we were going to say something later."

"Yeah come here, thanks for giving me more grand babies to love, thou it is going to be hard to share my love as there's so many kids here already but I'm sure you'll cope with five kids."

"Five? No three at the moment and deltas only having one, aren't you Del?"

"Well, I'm feeling twins been feeling it for weeks. But I'm having a scan n Monday to confirm it. Wanna come?"

"Oh man, twins oh that's a lot of kids."

"We better let you to talk we'll look after the kids."

"So you wanna go to our room for more privacy?"

"Yeah."

We head to the room.

"How strongly do you feel this?"

"The twins of about 75% chance. I could be wrong but I'm usually not."

"Oh man I'm gonna be a dad to five kids."

"Is that a problem with you?"

"No just means a bigger house."

"Honey I don't have an issue with it, remember there's thirteen years between Ming and Kass and these kids hopefully by the time they are twenty they'll be moving out so it'll only be these little ones as it's not so bad."

"But we were looking for a new place anyway, so it's not really a bad thing is it?"

"No it's not. Definitely if it's twins no more we'll only try again if you're wrong and is a boy."

"See it's not so bad. Maybe I don't know four kids are a lot. Either way we will know on Monday you wanna come with me?"

"Of course, why you having the scan done?"

"Doc just wants to check everything seems I've had issues with the other two. You know I think I could kill my original doctor who said I wouldn't be able to have kids, liar."

"Well I know I said I didn't want anymore but I was wrong hon and I'm glad it's with you. Alright we better get out there your folks might think we're fighting."

"Oh can't have that now can we? But then if we were the make up sex is the best."

"Man, you little minx. That's all you ever have on your mind."

"No I don't, not so much anymore. I blame Conner."

We walked out and found that Marianne, Sean and Lauren had turned up, and were playing with Conner.

"Hi guys, hey god child, yeah I'll make you an offer you can't refuse."

"And what offer is that Sean?"

"Oh I don't know Del."

"It's good to see you and Lauren. It's been way too long. Whoa what is this? Why didn't you tell us or at least tell me? I thought we were family Sean?"

"What del?"

"Look at this, it's beautiful, congrats guys I'm so happy for you."

"What oh you guys got engaged. Congrats."

"It's a beautiful ring, not my colour but then I'm not wearing but it is beautiful. So tell all when did this happen?"

"Yesterday. Sean took me to dinner and afterwards we got home donut came and had this on him."

"Really that's so sweet. I'd love something romantic like that but it ain't never going to happen. I'd ask if you set a date but it's probably too soon. I'm so excited for you two."

"I thought you didn't want to get married Del?"

"What I say and what I really say are two totally different things Norman, you wouldn't believe the things I think about mister that I don't say. Of course I want what they have but I kinda don't at the moment even if I was engaged I wouldn't be getting married for at least twelve months like hell I'm getting married pregnant or fat so as soon as this one born it's off to the gym to get my butt kicked again."

"Whoa you're having a baby?"

"Yeah. I am. Also I already have my dress I desire to wear hopefully I look good in it."

"You have a wedding dress?"

"Yeah what can I say I like to be prepared, also I brought it years ago before we met admittedly it was a couple weeks before we met, but I was having one of my feelings when I went past a shop and I always go with them, there's only been one time when I haven't and I really should have, but glad I didn't."

"I'm gonna be a grandmother again. Did you hear that Conner you're going to have another brother or sister."

"I'm going to have another brother or sister, I hope it's a girl this time there's too many boys in this family already."

"So you want marriage?"

"Norman cut it out, firstly we're creating a scene, secondly I'll talk about it later."

"Ok missy and I'm not letting this go okay? You are not to keep things from me, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." I mocked him by saluting him and headed into the kitchen I have lunch to finish.

I finished decorating Connor's cake, have to say it looked pretty good, the food was coming along nicely, best of all I was being left alone which I preferred, for a little while till Sean walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey I hope we didn't cause a problem with you two?"

"Nah, Sean you haven't, that's something we don't talk about mainly cause I was told not to by him, so he wonders why I don't talk to him about how I feel about getting married he told not to, cause he didn't want it. I'm so happy to hear about you two, I must say I am jealous just a little bit."

"I am sorry you feel like you can't talk to him about it, seeming you have kids now you need to talk to each other. Don't be jealous, I'm sure Norman wants to marry you maybe he thinks you don't want it so maybe if you two actually talk about it, you might change his mind."

"This is why your my best friend Sean, I really am happy for you two, I can't wait For your wedding I haven't been to a wedding in so long since before I met Norman I think was the last one, personally I hope you don't do it in the next seven months cause I'll look like a blimp."

"Hey you're a good looking pregnant woman I know Norman can't get enough of you, he's told he such, you know guys talk, maybe a bit too much but he loves you girl, trust him he loves you."

"I do that's the problem, I love him so much."

"You know you guys really need to stop playing days of our lives with your relationship. Everything will work out. What your feelings telling you?"

"That we will end up together, it's just going to take a long time, I just need to be patient."

"See there you go, keep that in mind and don't think about it."

Overall it was a good day, Conner played with cake more then ate it.

Everybody left except Sean and Lauren who stayed in Kass's bed while she slept on the lounge.

I was playing with Conner on the our bed when Norman walked in.

"So, is he getting sleepy he should be, do you want to put him to bed and come back to me."

"Sure, I won't be long." I placed him in his cot. "Now little man be good go to sleep, I love you so much, baby." And I kissed him good night.

I walked back to our room, I'm really not in the mood for a fight, I'm so tired of it all, of not telling him what I think, what I feel, I just want to sleep.

"So are we going to talk about today Del?"

"There isn't anything to really discuss is there?"

"Yeah there is. You said you don't really talk to me, tell me what you're feeling Del?"

"Well, firstly I want to get married but I want it because you want it and not because you feel obligated. Secondly I also won't accept being separated from you for as long, it was horrible I hated it, the kids hated it, I didn't want to leave when we were down there. I can't do another four months or more if they do a longer season next time, so we'll work out how Mingus will cope with the travelling so you can see him, but I'm not leaving your side, I can't do it again, I don't like not having you in my bed I miss you. Thirdly you're getting the snip cause it's a big operation for a woman and I've been sliced up enough, so as it gets closer to this one or mores being born you can get done."

"Hey why didn't you tell me you felt like this, we could have discussed it, worked something out."

"We have, it will be different better next year." Pointing his cigarette "and these I want you to try and quit. I want you to be around for a while."

"Okay I'll try. True I want to be with you and the kids for a long time. So is there anything else in there you wanna talk about."

"I need you to help me find a place to live I can't decide on what we need I know what I like a big kitchen and living area but the rest I can't make that kind of decision, what if I pick wrong, and you hate it then you'll hate me for picking it."

"I wouldn't hate you, del. I love you, and I trust your choice you need more faith in yourself. Now get over here you, I promise you I do want to marry you and I will propose when you least expect it. But It won't be for a while say a year or more before I propose ok?"

"Yeah it's ok, I already know when you will, I just need faith that it's going to happen."

"Then why do you worry about it if it is going to happen? And when do you think it will happen?"

"I'm not telling Because what if I'm wrong"

"Come on you can't leave me hanging like that, you're such a tease. But I don't want to know any more okay, now why are you still out of my arms woman? Come here."

"Oh if you say so, so we are ok?" I snuggle into him.

"Yeah as long as you talk to me and we talk to each other. Now I haven't done this all day." Placing kisses on my face, lips, and neck.

"Oh don't stop."

"Oh I don't intend to, your ass is mine tonight."

"You getting kinky on me?"

"Hmmm no, unless it's something you want."

"Good cause I'm not into anything kinky."

Later that week...

"Hello miss Macintosh how are you feeling this week?"

"Really good no morning sickness so happy about that."

"Good to hear,you didn't have any with Conner did you?"

"No, by the way this is my partner Norman."

"Nice to meet you, we met last time in hospital didn't we?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you to again."

"Ok let's get you up on the table, we'll try going through the stomach first but if it doesn't work we'll have to do an internal scan, okay Delta."

"Yeah, sure. As I got on the table."

"This is going to be cold I'm sorry." As he puts the gel on my stomach. "Let's see what we can see, okay we won't have to do an internal by the look of it, that's good. There's your uterus wow congratulations it's twins non identical twins."

"See I told you twins."

"You sure did, now have more faith in yourself babe everything you see happens okay."

"Look at them, their beautiful. It's too soon to tell what they are isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we can do that in a few weeks about six if you really want to know."

"Yeah. Thou I think I already know."

"What do you think you're having."

"Girls, our daughter will be so happy. If not she will just have to get used to being the only girl."

"We'll see, in a few weeks time miss Macintosh, everything looks good, I won't have to see you again for a month. Also, don't think that because you're having twins that you can eat whatever you want, I don't want you gaining too much weight. It gets harder to lose as you get older."

"Before I go do you know of a good OBGYN in Atlanta as I maybe living there when they are due in April."

"Let me look into that and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you doc, I'll see you in a few."

"Take care Delta, if there's any issue with them, don't hesitate to make a booking to see me okay?"

"Will do."

We walked out of the office with our pics, Norman said "you are amazing, seriously I don't know how you do it but I'm listening to you all the time. Twins huh, that's cool I hope they're girls we need some girls in the family. Well I want some girls in the family, I know I have Kass but I would like one of my own."

I smacked him.

"Why'd you do that."

"Because I don't want to ever hear you say that again, because Kass loves you like you're her dad, it would break her heart to hear you say that you want a real daughter."

"Oh shit I didn't think of that. I'm sorry I won't do that again. So are we going to tell the kids that there'll be two more?"

"Yeah they already know we're having another so they kinda should about the extra one. Mr super sperm."

"Yeah I am aren't I."

"You sure are."

"So you want to come to the première of the walking dead in LA?"

"Of course I will."

"We'll organise a sitter for Conner the kids could probably come with us seeming chandler and Madison will be there. So sure let's make it a family thing. Let's see what Helena says first ok before making plans."

"Ok you do that. In that case I might ask Sean and Lauren what they are doing I'd rather people we know look after Conner then random women."

"True you do that."

October...

It was the night of the the Walking Dead premiere, it was very exciting I was excited for Norman, I spoke to Sean and he and Lauren were more then happy to look after Conner, as long as we didn't leave him here like Norman's bike as we sold my house several weeks ago and i need to organise to have my things moved out. It didn't seem right to have a house here in LA when we don't really use it. Actually made a very nice profit on it, now just have to look at a house in Serenbe for us to live in, hopefully won't be too hard.

Babies are going along nicely no morning sickness I'm so much bigger at four months then I was with Conner or Kass but that is to be expected seeming I'm carrying twins. I picked out a lovely emerald green (what other colour would I wear I love green) empire line dress which doesn't cover up but does make me look good, Kass is in pink unfortunately Mingus couldn't come or more importantly Helena wouldn't let him come, but it was a school night so I can understand as he would have missed two days of school, I have no issue with Kass missing school, but hey that's just me. Norman looked amazing but his wearing he's usual grey shirt and tie I really need to take him shopping it's kinda boring but he's still sexy as all hell.

We got out of the car we were in and I let him take the lead, even thou we do red carpet a lot one every few weeks I'm still not used to them, even if I'm the reason we're there.

It goes a little something like this: "Norman! Norman look this way, look that way, look over here."

"Delta who are you wearing?" "Eli Saab."

"Hey delta are you pregnant? You look it." "Yes four months."

"Man you must be eating a lot you're huge." "Hey I'm having twins give me a break." "Well congrats."

After that I left Norman to do he's thing.

"Come on stay babe, you're the reason I'm here hon."

"I can't I'm going to have panic attack soon if I don't leave. Promise you won't leave me, I hate these things."

"I won't leave you, you're look like you're not doing well tonight too many people?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah it's kicking in bad tonight, I'm sorry I can't stay out here I gotta go inside. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Hey come here." And with that he kisses he and grabs his phone and takes a pic of us together.

I walk inside, not really seeing anyone I know.

"Hello you must be delta?"

"Must I be? If you insist. Then yes I am. And whom might you be?"

"I'm Robert kirkman I created the walking dead. Are you okay?"

"It's a pleasure I love your comic, I've been reading them for the past couple of years awesome. Oh about if I'm okay, I don't do very well around crowds."

"Can I get you something?"

"Nah I'm ok or I will be soon, you'd think I'd be used to things like this but I'm not."

"Hey well I can stay with you till Norman comes inside, by the way you got yourself a great man there he is awesome. So glad he went to the audition."

"I know I told him to, but I did tell him he wouldn't get the role of Merle. But you would give him another role."

"How did you know that?"

"Sometimes I just know things, like this show is going to be huge, like massive after the second season. Other things I'd rather not say you probably think I'm a psycho but I swear I'm not everything I say comes true, unfortunately sometimes."

"Come on I'll introduce you to some of the producers. This here is Gale Ann Hurd, gale this is Delta sorry what's your last name?"

"Macintosh."

"She's Norman's partner."

"Pleasure Norman has talked about you and the kids lots, I should have recognised you before Robert said anything."

"Oh I hope he doesn't annoy you."

"Oh no, I think he just missed you and the kids. That's all. So your an actress?"

"Yeah not at the moment I'm playing mummy we have two nearly eleven year olds, a one year old and twins on the way, so I'm a little tied up by that at the moment, but once I have them in April I'm back to it again. But I might leave it for a little while as the twins will only be little so who knows."

"Well congrats on the twins, how far along are you fourish months I'd say."

"Well you would be right then."

"Well you look good."

"Thanks I love being pregnant but this is harder. I'm twice the size I was with the others. By the way this is our daughter Kassandra."

"It's nice to meet you Kassandra that's a pretty dress."

"Well thank you. Mum there's dad."

"Ok you can go over him."

"Ok."

"I can't see Norman in her she takes after you like a mini you."

"Oh she's not Norman's, I've only been with Norman for five years."

"Oh forgive me."

"Oh it's ok, he loves her as if she is his and that's all that matters right."

"Exactly, does she get to see her dad?"

"Her dad died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not bastard got what he deserved. Sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"I know I know your name from somewhere. I know it you knew George Johnston didn't you?"

"Define know, he raped me and Kassandra is what I ended up with but I wouldn't change it for the world I love her."

"I'm sorry to hear that I had heard the whispers about him, well I'm glad she doesn't look like him. I've also heard you and her inherited quite a bit."

"Yeah Kass inherited a nice inheritance and he gifted me his production company which I'm trying to decide what to do with it I have my heart set on making some movies but I am having doubts, if people will like them."

"Well if you ever want a second opinion I'm happy to read what you've got."

"Yeah sure that would be great."

"Hey you, what you been doing sweetheart you look ok now?"

"Yeah better I've just been talking to Gale about the movie I want to do. She said she'll have a look at them for me."

"Thanks Gale, I tell her the scripts are good that she can do it but she's always doubting herself. If you could just get past the doubt you'd be great babe."

"See that's what I like about you, you give me encouragement."

"Well it's been a pleasure delta, don't be a stranger now ok."

"I won't be, not next year anyway."

And with that Norman led me to where the rest of the cast was.

"OMG my god it's Greg nicotero."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, oh ask a stupid question Norman. Oh I might just swoon over here."

"What are you on about Del?"

"I've loved him for so long."

"Come on I'll introduce you."

"Oh no you can't. I'll be too embarrassed."

"Come on. Hey Greg this is my Del."

"Hi delta. Nice to meet you."

I am shaking. "It is an honour to meet you mr nicotero."

"It's Greg no need to be so formal delta."

"I think delta's having a moment."

"It's ok, I'm fine, I'm sorry I've been a fan for so long, ever since I saw you in that tom savini doco, so I'm kinda surprised he hasn't told me he knows you."

"It's ok it's nice to meet a fan."

"Do you mind if I take a photo?"

"No, not at all."

Norman can you?

"Of course."

He was nice enough to pose with me and we were on our way again.

"Oh isn't he dreamy, Norman?"

"Oh I don't know del, I don't look at men hon, but if you say so."

"You do know he's my number two man, to get outta jail free. But don't worry I wouldn't go there, but if he was twenty years younger and I was free shit yeah."

"Seriously Delta, you gotta stop this, aren't I enough to get you off."

"Oh ask a stupid question, I love getting off by you, actually I could go for one right about now, if you were in the mood, I'm sure there's room here some where but I'd rather wait."

"Damn straight you'll wait. I'm not in the mood right now, I'm rather annoyed by you, if I did that you'd be pissed at me. But it's okay for you to talk about men like that. It's not okay for me to even look at another woman, I don't like it, things like this are reasons why we aren't married, I'm only going to do it once, I need to know you'll be mine forever, not leave me on a whim or for someone else when the mood takes you."

"Well I hope I can show that you can trust me, I'm sorry, I get a little excited when I met people I admire, I'm sorry most are men. I do trust you Norman you can talk to any woman you want, but you need to know what it's like from my point of view, I have this gorgeous man, who every woman wants, I can see it in the way they talk to you and ignore me. It's like I don't exist, I swear if they had their way they'd steal you off me, I don't like that either."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I don't wanna lose you because of trust issues between the two of us. Maybe we need to speak to someone. I'll try whatever it is that you want me to do, if it makes you happy babe. I just want us to be happy babe, it's all I've ever wanted, you're all I ever wanted, not fame, not money babe just you loving me."

"Same here, thou I do like the fame it means I can do my art which is important."

"And I love your art, I'm even used to you taking my picture all the time."

"Pose for me like you are now, I wanna do a series of pictures of you as your belly grows, I'd prefer unclothed but if you want to be dressed I'm ok with that."

"Really you'd want to photograph me naked and pregnant?"

"Yeah this is the last time you're doing it I want the kids to see how beautiful you are to me."

"You really are amazing Norman. I love you so much."

"That's why I get annoyed cause I love you too babe, now where was I? maybe here?" He kisses my neck

"You know you shouldn't start something you don't intend on finishing right now."

"True, let's go see the rest of the cast and any way where is Kass?"

"It looks like she's playing with chandler and Madison, that's a nice name I like it I still like Nora for a girl I really want to name a girl that."

"You've had your heart set on that name since the first pregnancy so of course I'd let you, not that I have a say, you're too dominating Del, but you are having them so I get the whole name thing."

"So what would you want to call one of these girls?"

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know but I do like Madison it's a nice name. And I want one of them to be called Nora cause I know how much you want it to be called that. What feeling do you have about names?"

"Honestly none at the moment nothing besides Nora is really hitting me. Thou I was thinking of using our mum's as middle names for each. What you think?"

"I like it, now let's go mingle woman ok?"

"Yeah let's."

It was a great night overall, the cast is a great group, they are so friendly, thou I definitely will need to keep an eye out for Melissa trying to steal these new babies, but I'm cool with that.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty six December 2010 - January 2011

We or should I say decided to do something different for Christmas this year and take everyone back to Australia for an Australian Christmas, mum was so excited as I haven't had Christmas there in over ten years. We're also incorporating it into our usual post Christmas holiday which means everyone is coming even Mingus, which made Norman very happy as he wasn't wanting to leave Mingus before Christmas.

The walking dead was a huge hit, Norman is amazing as Daryl Dixon just like I knew he would be.

We had an early Christmas in New York as I did want to take everything with us, thou that being said there are a couple of extra special things in the bags for the day so they get something from us. I bought a house or at least I bought the plans and land for a house in Serenbe it will be a beautiful Eco friendly seven bedrooms plus an extra room to use as a dark room for Norman house. Norman told me to pick what I wanted which wasn't that hard big kitchen, nice dinning room, big lounge slash cinema room and a huge master bedroom and good size rooms for the kids, but he doesn't know I've actually picked anything out I think he still thinks I'm looking.

The flight was good, still long as hell but it's not so bad, I fell asleep leaning against Norman who was holding Conner, and the kids were in the aisle opposite us.

"Hey wake up Del, Conner needs a feeding."

"Man was I sleeping? What up little man you hungry." I undid my shirt and started to breast feed him.

"Ma'am do you want a blanket to cover up?"

"No, I don't, I'm not doing anything I shouldn't or would you rather I let him cry because I shouldn't feed him cause you might be offended not that you can see anything."

"Delta, calm down, we're fine we don't need anything but we won't be long."

"I hate people who are like that, I never realised how hard it is for women to breast feed, I hate the looks people give me."

"Don't pay any attention to them, I don't."

"I swear they think I'm walking around with my breast hanging out."

"Ma'am I'm sorry I've made you feel uncomfortable."

"No it's fine I shouldn't get upset over it, he won't be long."

"Well he's a cutie by the way. What's he's name."

"Thank you. He's name is Conner. Norman, I have something for you."

"What you got babe?"

"I can't keep it a secret anymore, I have something for you." I get up and grab my bag.

,What is it?"

"Open it." He opens it.

"Are these plans for a house?"

"Yeah I found a block of land in Serenbe and I found this house plan it's seven rooms plus one room for you to use as a dark room plus the basement can be turned into a studio if you desire they start building in a week. I think it has everything we would want I hope you don't mind me making this decision."

"You got me a dark room and a studio?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be your home as well."

"Oh honey it's wonderful, how did you keep this a secret?"

"With much difficulty I wanted to tell you and share this with you but I wanted to surprise you."

"Hey kids check this out, look at the house mum found us. Do I even wanna know how much it is?"

"Nope, it costs enough cause it's an Eco friendly home, but I still have lots in the bank, from the sale of the other so it's good."

"You're amazing Delta. Thank you for this, and for thinking of me."

"Cause I think of you Norman, you're the most important person to me after the kids, please don't offence to that, but I'd die for all these kids."

"I'm not offended Delta, I'd expect nothing less, you're the perfect mom to our kids, all of them. I love you, a dark room del that's awesome."

"I want this house filled with pictures nice ones honey not the road kill you've been taking not that they're bad just not for family consumption."

"Yeah I get that. Come here I love you pregnant lady, how are the girls doing anyway?"

We found out we were having girls like I thought all along before we left. Norman was super excited about it to say the least but not nearly as excited as Kass to be having two more sisters.

"Yeah they're okay. This one's been kicking up a storm, while lefty has been really quite then they'll swap."

"Hey girls be nice to your mum she's not a football you know. Hey what did I just say righty? No more kicking. Oh you're gonna be difficult even before your born."

"Nah they're gonna be perfect like their dad. Nora and so far unnamed twin will be a good combo of us like this little man. What about Tate for the other one Tate Judith and Nora Marianne what you think?"

"I think they work. So hello Nora and Tate Reedus."

"Hey kids we decided on names Tate and Nora."

"I like them mum."

"Yeah they are good names dad."

"How are you two doing over there?"

"Yeah we're playing each other Mingus is beating me."

"Yeah these Reedus boys are pretty good kiddo, this one Conner will probably beat us as well. You take after me hon and I'm pretty hopeless."

"No you're not mum."

"The rest of the flight was uneventful."

I rented a house for the week, won't have what happened last time happen again with my folks hearing us, Norman loves me pregnant I think it actually kicks his sex drive up a notch it still twice a day it gets a little hard with a toddler wondering around he's very advanced he can climb out of his cot. He's getting more talkative he can now say kitty, mum, dad, Mingus has been trying to teach him Ming he can say min it's kind of a game between the kids to see which one can get him to say their name kass isn't having as much luck but he can say ka but she's trying.

I asked for the realtor to see if they can get a tree set up for us which they said they could, the place looked good especially so as it had a kids room, so Conner was all set. We had a lovely room, more girly then I'm used to but hey, it was lovely.

"Hey Del, this nice. Norman walks up to me and hugs me placing his hands on my belly. "So you sleepy or wanna go for a swim?"

"So you want to swim with a whale?"

"I don't see a whale I see a beautiful woman carrying my children."

"What did I do to deserve you? You are wonderful Norman. Well I did pack my famous black swimmers, what am I going to do when I can't wear them any more."

"Hell babe you could wear them till you're ready to pop."

"I meant when the swimmers die it's going to suck to have to buy a new one, this one means so much to me."

"Hmmm that would be a shame I still remember seeing you in it that day you opened the door. I thought you were incredibly sexy and best of all you had no idea, you were and still are amazing. If you'd told me five years ago I'd be a dad to nearly five I'd never believe you. Now can't imagine my life without them, I feel complete."

"Thou that being said I'd rather "sleep" with you now then swim later you up for a quickie?"

"Oh his up, can't you feel him?" As he pushes himself against me.

"Hmmm I can, so what you going to do with him?"

"Well seeming you'd be on top what are you going to do with him?"

I turn around and shove him in the bed "oh I don't know this and that." Taking off my top and skirt. "you're in so much trouble Norman it's been way too long."

"That's it del, get up here, climb on baby." As his getting undressed, unfortunately with his shoes still on he couldn't take his pants off all the way but hey that's okay we knew this had to be quick seeming the kids were outside. I was so wet I could feel it, as I climbed onto the bed straddled him and slowly lowered myself into him.

"Oh you tease del."

"Who me a tease? Never."

"Yeah you, that's it baby take it all. I love you."

"Love you too. Oh that's it, just a little but longer babe, don't stop."

"Get on your knees hon I wanna take you from behind."

"Mmmm I like that." As I get into position, and he moves behind me, I give him a lustful look back at him.

"Oh if you keep on looking like that Del, you're gonna be in trouble." As he plunges into me. Oh god I've missed it like this, he reaches around my waist and finds the sweet spot it's like a firework explodes inside me. "That's it Del, come for me"

"Don't stop, it's ... So... Fucking ... Good. Oh god oh Norman oh don't stop oh keep doing that, love it love you."

"I can't last much longer you're like a vice on him, babe so good."

With one final thrust he emptied himself in me, god it love that feeling, I think I'll miss that if he gets the snip, I'll get myself done instead. He collapsed on me, and we fell sideways onto the bed.

"Oh god Del, that was amazing. I love you.

"I love you too, I've made a decision, I'm going to get fixed instead of you, I don't want to miss feeling you cum in me, I love the feeling."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I'll miss some of our fun if you get fixed, you won't be able to you know on me anymore. Can't have that now can we."

"I thought you didn't like it?"

"No I do, I wish you'd do it more."

"Yeah then I will from now on."

"Ah babe we should really find the kids, we've been too long, it was supposed to be a quickie wasn't it?"

"I thought it was."

I got dressed and headed out of the bedroom. I found Kass playing with Conner with Mingus' head still stuck in his game.

"Okay, kids what are we going to do today? I'm wide awake now so, we have nan and pop coming over tonight, for dinner."

"What's for dinner, del?"

"I'm not sure, Ming. Mum's bringing everything so I'm not sure but I did ask for potato salad, cause I miss her potato salad. But I think it'll be barbecue, but I'm not sure."

"I like your potato salad del, it's not quite as good as mum's but it's nice."

"Well if you like mine, my mum's better. And just so you know I'm not offended by you saying you're mum is a better cook, I've tasted her food it's very good."

"You like my mum?"

"Yeah, I've always liked your mum, even before I met her, I count myself very lucky to have her as a friend. I like to think we have a really good relationship all thing considered."

"What do you mean all things considered?"

"Sometimes mum's and step mum's don't get along, that would have made me sad if your mum didn't like me cause I've always liked her since I was little. Your mum was my favourite supermodel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always wanted hair like her but unfortunately this is what I was given, dark hair never really looked good on me."

"I like you're hair, I won't tell mum unless you wanted me too about that."

"Thanks Ming. Now who's up for a swim."

"Man, mum you're belly is huge."

"Hey that's not nice and yes it is but I don't wanna be reminded of it. I'm trying to be good, I'm not allowed to over do it. Norman keep an eye on me, I really don't wanna gain too much weight."

"I will babe, I also organise a trainer like we did for this one. Isn't that right Conner."

"Dad, dad."

"You know you really need to keep saying mum, kiddo."

"Or Ming try to say Ming."

"Min"

"Way to go Conner. Na na nana Kass he's gonna say Mingus before your name."

"That's enough kids, it doesn't mean he loves one of you more than the other, your name Ming is a bit easier that's all."

Knock knock

"I'll get it. Hi mum, dad."

"Is that really how you answer the door, look at you, look at those babies. You look good."

"Hey darling how's my girl? You look really good sweetheart."

"Thanks dad. Come in, please tell me you made potato salad I've had such a craving for it."

"Yes hon I did."

"You know I only invited you over for that. No only kidding."

"Oh wow look how much Conner grown since September he's so big Gordon. Hello my beautiful boy. Hello Mingus how are you. And come here Kassandra I've missed you. Why do you guys have to live so far away."

"Well if I hadn't these little ones would exist mum. So there's a reason for everything."

"When did you get so mature?"

"Mum I'm thirty three I would hope by now and nearly four kids later I would be mature, thou that being said I don't see much hope in Norman being mature but I wouldn't have you any other way babe."

"Sorry what was that I wasn't listening."

"See what I mean exactly like the kids sometimes it's like having another kid, but I wouldn't change it for the world. But I feel like I'm sitting on top of the world. Oh god I need paper right now."

"Why do you need paper?"

"I've just been inspired I'll forget otherwise. I quickly start to write the words are flowing from me I have a chorus."

"So get up, stand up  
What you waiting for?  
Let's go, jump in  
We gotta live like live in to begin  
We've got a love like no one knows  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world  
Saved me from me, gave me everything I need  
You'll be forever in my heart  
So get up, stand up  
What you waiting for?  
Let's go, jump in  
We gotta live like live in to begin  
We've got a love like no one knows  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world"***  
Sitting on top of the world - Delta Goodrem

I'm singing as I write it.

"It's very catchy wouldn't you rather spend time with your kids."

"Nah, you guys never see them." It takes me three hours to pen the full song now just need music fuck I don't have a piano here. I do have my virtual one on my iPad I might be able to get away with that for the time being.

"Now come on del, that's enough it's getting late and you've missed dinner, you need stop that's not a request that's an order."

"God what time is it?"

"8 and your folks want to go home you've hardly seen them you've been cooped up in here all afternoon and I don't want you missing meals especially with the twins it's not right."

"Why didn't you disturb me I would have stopped."

"I know better not to stop when the juices are flowing it happens to me all the time and you never disturb me. It's the least I can do."

"No next time tell me I lose track of time I thought it was thirty minutes."

"Who writes a song in thirty minutes?"

"Ah Michael hutchence wrote I need you tonight in ten minutes so it's do-able."

"I hate that band."

"And just so you know I love them, always have always will, I grew up listening to them, fuck if I had one percent of his stage presence I'd be amazing."

"That was probably due to all the drugs he took, you don't need it you are amazing on stage. Oh I see it's a sore spot. You can like them, I don't that's all."

"Okay, when have you seen me perform? I don't remember you seeing me."

"You tubed you, your great Del. come let's get out of here."

"I'm so sorry mum, I lost track of time."

"I should be used to it by now delta, you've always lose track of time when you get inspired. Kids did you know delta used write songs when she was your age, Kassandra she wrote her first song she released 'born to try' when you were what twelve darling?"

"Yep, I had no life, I was either writing or playing the piano. I want better for these kids. Not I that you guys pushed me I pushed myself. I want them to be kids for a little while. Ok so where's the food I'm so hungry, I didn't notice it before."

"Norman see that don't let her get too involved, she loses track of time, if she had been by herself she wouldn't have stopped."

"Yes ma'am I will take good care of her."

"I know you do, now I just have to get you to marry her and I'd be even happier, instead of just knocking her up ok mister."

"I will eventually, don't know when but I do want to, I promise Judith, but it won't be for a while Delta reckon in years or more so who knows, I hate that can she see into the future sometimes, kinda spoils spontaneity when she does stuff like that.

"Yeah I know, you know she knew that her first album was going to be big, no one believed her, that idiot she was with at the time keep telling her it wasn't going to happen, but she never doubted herself, I like that about my daughter, I hope she never loses it her belief in herself. I also want her to get back to work, it's all good for her to play mum but I don't think she'll be really happy unless she's working unless she's changed since she's had kids."

"I think she has, in fact I know she has grown since we met, but there's still the same Delta that I met in there."

"Hey, are you two talking about me. Oh mum seriously this is awesome for this alone I could move back here, but I love what I have in the states. I'm sorry can we do this again. Maybe tomorrow come to your place. "

"Yeah sure babe."

Unfortunately not the day that I thought it would be but it was nice to see my family.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty seven - February - March 2011

Everything was progressing nicely, the babies are doing fine, the house is going good should only be a few weeks from completion, we also found a new place here in New York to call base for when we are here, and it's actually ours not a rental like the last couple of places we have had.

I think I will miss New York when we move to Georgia but it's for the right reasons, as I'll miss Norman too much if he was away for six months as it's twelve episodes this season.

We had a Boondock convention to attend to in mid March, which I was asked to attend Sean Clark said he will make it as easy on me as possible even thou I'm due on the 18th of April but I could go any time from the middle of March so I was on tender hooks wanting both of us to attend as so many fans would be disappointed, also I'd hate to take Norman away if I went to early labour which I really didn't want but I'm not expecting to go full term, seeming they are twins.

I woke up for the third day of the of the the convention which has been awesome, feeling not so great today but I'm going regardless, the fans have been so nice. Actually most have been so friendly it's usually just sign something and take a photo, I was in the middle of getting pictures done when all of a sudden my water broke, "I'm so sorry ma'am I've wet your shoes, Joanne can you get Norman and tell him what's happened oh fuck. I'm so sorry for swearing ma'am can you give me your address and I'll get you a gift card so you can get new shoes okay."

"Honestly honey, it's okay, you don't have to do that." Norman came rushing over.

"Delta are you okay?"

"Not really babe, bloody hell, I don't want them here what are we gonna do?

"Let's get you to the hospital and have some babies."

"Okay, ouch, that hurts." The paramedics that were stationed at the convention came to us.

"Okay ma'am we are here to take you and your baby to the hospital.

"Babies."

Okay babies."

"Oh god I feel like I have to push."

"Well let's take you away from here, otherwise people might see more than they came to see.

"Okay, oh that hurts."

"Was that another contraction?"

"Yes.

"That's about two minutes apart we're not going to make it to a hospital you're going to have them here I'm sorry ma'am."

"Delta call me Delta I hate ma'am it's so phoney."

"Okay, delta. Now I need to see if you're dilated." He feels me. "Okay you feel fully dilated I can feel a head which is good. So you can push anytime you feel the urge."

"Are you sure I'm having them natural my last two were Caesarians."

"We have an ambulance coming but it might not reach here in time."

"You know just once Norman I'd like to your baby in a normal setting."

"It doesn't look like it's gonna happen babe, do you need to push."

"How's things going delta?"

"Really bad time Sean Patrick, but come here give me you're hand. I gotta push. Oh god."

"Push del."

"Here comes your first the heads out okay here's the hard bit, getting the shoulders out. Big push. 1 2 3 push."

I felt like I was being ripped apart man this is why I never had natural births before and why if I had I would only had one naturally.

"Oh god del, you're hurting me."

"Sorry, Sean."

"There you go delta there's your first little girl. Dad you wanna cut the cord?"

"Stop taking photos oh my ho ha, seriously."

"No I'm fine I might do it for the next one."

"Ok delta you're almost over I can see the head this one should be easier. Big push."

"Woo ah easy little girl you're in a rush, that was a big push, you did great ma'am. So do you have names picked out?"

"Nora and Tate."

"Well happy birthday Nora and Tate you definitely go in the more remember able things I've done."

"Congrats guys I'm very honoured to be here to experience this with you. Thank you."

"Thank you it's because of you, this family is complete."

"Oh look at that these two have dark hair."

"Delta, Hey where does that come from?"

"My dad had dark hair maybe it skips a generation. Oh hello Nora oh look at those eyes there your daddy's eyes aren't they?"

Tate was passed to me, they weren't identical I was so happy I would hate not to be able to tell them apart. She had dark hair like Nora but she had a mole like Norman and green eyes so pretty.

The ambulance officers finally arrived and we were taken to the nearest hospital. When we got to the hospital the girls were surprising given the all clear thou they would need to be monitored for the next few days, they were a good size 2.6kgs each.

"Hello mum."

"What's happening delta?"

"Mum I'm in hospital we had the babies."

"Oh are they okay?"

"Yeah they're fine, beautiful mum."

"You're in Cincinnati right? We're coming over right now we'll get the next plane we can."

"Ok we'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Was that your mum del?"

"Yeah she'll be over as soon as she can with Kass and Conner."

"Same here with mum. Man, del I'm glad these are the last ones I don't think I could go through that again babe. Damn woman you are a one of a kind person. Who else has babies at a convention. Definitely a convention to remember."

"I'm sorry I honestly didn't think it was a possibility when I woke up this morning, but hey look at these two they are healthy, beautiful."

"Of course they are beautiful you're their mum. I love you del."

"Love you too. I can't believe their hair, it's so dark. My dad would be so proud of them taking after him. And I can't believe they're not identical, man that's so cool babe you what that means not only did you knock me up once but you knocked me up twice that's cool and they're both girls."

"Yeah I am that good."

"Hey guys, how you doing delta?"

"Hey Sean I'm good little sore but overall better than when I had Caesarians, now they were bad."

"La la la, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. That being said you two do make good looking kids. Hey where does the dark came from? I swear I have done nothing?"

"My dad silly, he had dark hair, it's the only explanation."

"Well they are good looking kids. What are their names?"

"Nora and Tate."

"I get the Nora but Tate?

"She's named after Sharon Tate. I love her. Kassandra middle names Sharon, I always wanted to call her Tate but it suits this one better even with the dark hair. Tate Reedus I like it."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. What do you think dad?"

"I like them but I have no say."

"You do if there's something you like I'd be cool with it babe."

"No I love them and I know how much you wanted Tate as a name and I love that Nora is named after me."

"I gotta go I've got a few things to complete to do with the con, we'll talk soon ok?"

"Bye Sean." Just as he left the other Sean in my life came in with Lauren.

"You know Del, you're really suppose to babies here not in a convention centre and not squeezing my hand to death, man you got a grip on you."

"I'm so sorry about that man, but hey you were there had to something to you."

"Oh they're gorgeous delta, may I?"

"Yeah sure Lauren. Here's Nora, who's a pretty girl, you and your sister are that's who, in fact all our kids are beautiful, but I guess all mum's say that don't they?"

"Yeah they do, but you sure are, but you and your sister both have lovely eyes."

"Tate has eyes just like Conner but these look so much prettier on her."

"Delta that's a horrible thing to say about your son."

"Well green eyes look better on girls but that's just me."

"Anyway where are the other kids, are they on their way here."

"Yeah not sure when they will get here but my mum said she'd get the next flight over."

"Delta I don't know how you could say Tate looks prettier cause these two are just the sweetest babies ever, honey I think I'm getting clucky."

"You are that's awesome Lauren, cause I've been thinking it's time for us to set the date and get married and then have some kids."

"Oh that's so exciting you two. Well I hope you're lucky and our kids can be friends cause that would be awesome. Before you go, Norman come here." I whisper in his ear, he nods and says "ask them"

"We love it if both of you would be the girls godparents I know Sean your Conner's godfather, I can't think of better godparents. Cause you know how I feel Sean because of you I wouldn't have my family, thank you so much man. Come here."

"I hugged him."

"You know you've thanked me enough Del, we're even now."

"I know but I well forever be grateful. I can't help Sean, Lauren I know you know but you have a wonderful man. Thank you Sean for butting in on my life, otherwise I wouldn't have these kids or this man I love. Okay you two I'll see you later okay, and we better get an invite or else you two."

"Of course, you're like on the list already babe after family, in fact you're probably ahead of some. After all I'm either godparent or uncle to your kids so we're family."

"Yeah brother from another mother."

"Yep that's me, we better get going, Lauren wanna leave which one is that, Nora?"

"Yeah you've got Nora."

"No I wanna take her with me."

"Hey no fair you better go and start making your own. We'll see you later."

My phone starts ringing, I answer it "hey mum."

"We weren't able to get on a plane till just now we're about to board, I think we'll miss visiting hours we'll come by tomorrow what hotel you staying at?"

"Radisson wasn't Norman?"

"Yeah, I call see if we can get you are room." He starts calling I can hear yeah great thanks heaps thanks see you later.

"All set Judith."

"It's all good mum just turn up at the radisson and I'll see you all tomorrow. Safe trip mum kiss the kids okay. Bye."

"Yeah I see you later delta."

"We did good didn't we Norman?" Grabbing my iPad and taking some pictures.

"Yeah they are beautiful just like all my kids, delta I know said I'd do it once we're married, but I want to adopt Kass so we are all one big happy family."

"Really you mean it. I'm so happy, Kass will be so happy she already thinks of you as her daddy."

"Yeah who would think it five kids I think we've given brad and Angie a run for their money. But it's enough."

"Yeah but I'm glad these were natural born at least I've done and know what all the fuss is all about."

"It was pretty amazing. I was there when Mingus was born but this was a different experience. And that was a very clinical experience. I love you delta, I don't know if this is the right time but I love you, I can't imagine my life without you, it makes perfect timing I wanted to ask you if you wanted to marry me Delta Macintosh?" He gets on one knee in front of me.

"Oh I have to think about that. Hmmm of course I will, I've been waiting for you to ask me. Of course I want to marry you Norman. I'd be honoured."

"Oh you will. You've made me the happiest man twice in one day today. I have something for you I've been carrying this around for a while." He reaches into he's backpack and pulls out a box. "I saw this in a shop a long time ago. I know you love old things hell you're with me aren't you?"

"Your not old, not to me mister."

"Well anyway I saw this I just knew it was what you would love I hope you do." Then he opened the box it was a beautiful emerald and diamond ring, it looks old like an antique which I love. "I love it Norman it's so beautiful. Get up here you sexy daddy."

We kissed. It was the perfect day.

Thank you for reading the chapter I, oh they're getting married I'm very happy with the turn of events, it was a change from what I was going to have happen. Thank you for you readership much love Mattsey22


End file.
